One Big 'Happy' Family
by cutedivaprincess
Summary: WHAT IF the Olympians were just one big 'ordinary' family living at New York? Let's see, There is Athena, Ares, Hephaestus, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes and Dionysus who were the children of the fine, mighty couple: Zeus and Hera! They were all living happily and normally but of course have some little problems in the past but nothing major. So what if problems started to arise?
1. One Big 'Happy' Family

**Prologue**

What if the whole Olympian council was just one big 'normal' family living at New York City?

Let's see, There is Athena, The Young Teacher. Ares, The Brute. Hephaestus, The Silent Engineer. Artemis and Apollo, The Twins you can't separate. Hermes, The Detention Boy. And Dionysus, The kid who drank wine. And all of them are the children of the fine, mighty couple: Zeus and Hera.

There's Uncle Poseidon and Uncle Hades too! Together with their wives, Auntie Sally and Auntie Maria. We also have Aunt Demeter whose living alone with her only daughter, Katie.

Then, There's Aunt Hestia, Who stood like the grandmother of all.

But what if one day, That one big 'Happy' family shattered just because of one news.

**_One Grave news._**

* * *

**Next Chapter: The Very Long Author's note.**


	2. The Very Long Author's Note

**THE VERY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Look, I know all of you are complaining this:**

**1. Hades' and Poseidon's wife aren't Maria and Sally. (I clearly know it is Persephone and Amphitrite)**

**2. Athena's, Artemis', Apollo's, Hermes' and Dionysus' mom isn't Hera. (I even know each of their Mother's name: Athena: Metis. Artemis&Apollo: Leto. Hermes: Maia. Dionysus: Semele)**

**But Guys, Let me tell you this. First, this is FANFICTION Second, the word is: WHAT IF? Third, If you don't want to read it, then don't, Your loss not mine. **

**Okay, So on with the story. This story will mainly focus among the members of Zeus and Hera's family, Meaning, Those nine people will only have their point of view (Zeus, Hera, and the Kids) . Don't worry guys, Demigods will appear (Of course as ordinary people). This is rated T due to 1.) Ares' constant saying of bad words, 2.) Zeus & Hera's 'mushy' scenes.**

**Don't worry, There won't be incest. But some siblings might be too 'sweet' with each other. Especially the Twins.**

**Another thing, I don't know the exact hierarchy about those children of Zeus. So I don't really know if Athena was older than Ares. And about the siblings of Zeus. I don't know if Hestia is the eldest or Hades (Because at some fanfics I read they usually make Hades or Hestia the eldest). In the next chapter, Artemis will explain the hierarchy of her and her siblings.**

**Some Gods' attitude will be tuned, I mean, it will be on my forte but I will also set their attitude based on some fanfics that I read on what kind of attitude do I portray them.**

**Title: One Big 'Happy' Family**

**Rating: T (Teens)**

**Genre: Family, Drama, and Humor**

**Language: English**

**Characters: The 12 Olympians, Hades, Hestia, Some Demigods, Some Minor Gods, Some Mortals, Chiron might appear too.**

**Reviews. It makes the authors happy.**

**Next Chapter: Artemis: Intoduction (The person in the P.O.V. that is gonna be used)**


	3. Artemis: Introduction

**_Chapter 1- Artemis: Introduction_**

**ARTEMIS' P.O.V.**

Hello, I'm Artemis, I have a twin brother, And a really BIG family. Literally.

Let's start with our family, okay?

**Athena** was the eldest, She's 23 years old. She just graduated from her college and after Christmas break, She's applying to be a teacher where me and my siblings go to. Goode High. She was also a student there a long time ago. Physical attributes? Well, Her stormy grey eyes shows her she is smart and wise-Which she really is. She has a platinum long blonde hair that reaches down to her shoulders. And whenever she reads, she wears a black squared-frame eyeglasses.

After a year our Big Brute Old Brother was born, He's **Ares**. 22 years old, He's now in college and it is his graduating year. He took Criminology, Which really suits him because he usually plays games that I could say is not for children. I once watched him play his PSP, he's playing something like Assassin's Creed. I was 5 years old and I couldn't sleep because of those Gory images. Among our other siblings, He's usually close with Athena. That, I don't know why. He has spiky red hair (Which he dyed) and red ruby eyes that has the color of blood.

When Athena was 7 and Ares was 6, We got another brother! His name is **Hephaestus**, He's A Senior/12th Grade, At our school. He said he would be taking an engineering course once he graduated. His good at fixing things, He once fixed my stool when I was 3. He's silent, He doesn't usually talk. But that's because of our brother, Ares. He and Ares doesn't have a good past-Let's save that story for another time. He has a dark brown curly hair and brown eyes.

After a year since Hephaestus' birth, That's where me and my brother graced this world. My name is **Artemis** and I have a twin brother whose name is **Apollo**. Now, Let me warn you, Do not ever ask who's older. We have a dark past about it, Which I don't want to remember. We're always together, even at school and at home. We share a room but we have separated beds. Don't mess with the other or you'll have the other one clawing at your neck. We're both Sophomores/10th Grade. Both 15 turning 16 soon. I have a straight shiny auburn hair and midnight blue eyes while my brother have a golden-sifted blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

**Hermes** was born a year after us. Mom was actually planning for him to be at the same grade as us. Because Mommy Hera expected that Hermes is as smart as Athena. But no, Eventually he couldn't come up with our grade due to him being at the detention room. He likes pranks, And he does that a lot. So when someone fell to a 'trap' we only blame one person: Hermes. He's currently a freshman/9th Grade. He's 14 years old. Salt-and-pepper hair and have blue mischievous eyes.

We have the youngest of all who was **Dionysus**, Our baby bro, technically. He was the newest addition to the family. He's 7 years old, And I think when he was a baby, Dad made him drink a spoonful of wine so that he could stop crying. You know what happened? It worked. Dionysus stopped crying for that day. He's a bubbly child and I think he's taking after Hermes. He likes chases and he usually chases me, Apollo and Hermes. There are also times where he chases Ares and Athena and I could tell you the ending of it was hilarious. He's actually in the First Grade at some school I didn't bother to know its name. And he likes to stick with Mom if she's there. He has a jet black hair and violet eyes.

Who is our parents? **Zeus and Hera**! They were branded as the most mighty couple. Sure, there are some small arguments but in the end they would make up (or make-out). Well I think having seven offspring would really make a couple to stick together in the end.

So we're nine in the family but wait!-We still have our aunts and uncles. They are from Father's side since Mother doesn't have any siblings.

Here's the Hierarchy. Aunt** Hestia** is the eldest. She stood like our grandmother because our grandparents were already in Heaven. She cooks delicious food and bakes sweet pastries. During summer, My cousins, together with my siblings take a vacation in her house. Which is like a mansion! Her house is so big yet she lives alone. On Christmas, Everyone was in her house, Celebrating it. When I say I everyone, I mean, My family, My aunts and uncles etc...

Uncle **Hades** was second, He has a wife **Maria**, Which he met at Italy. They have four children too, One Boy and Three Girls. **Macaria, Melinoe, Bianca **and **Nico**. They are pretty rich too. Though it sucks for Nico being the Only guy. It was like what if you have three sisters? All of them have black eyes which they inherited from their Father.

Uncle P, Also known as Uncle **Poseidon** came after Uncle Hades (That's what Father said). He has a nice wife named **Sally**, who helps Aunt Hestia in cooking. She always have Candies whenever we have our family 'reunion'. She makes us blue food which everyone loves. Uncle Poseidon and Auntie Sally have two sons; **Triton** and **Perseus (Percy). **But I heard that Sally have a baby on her tummy, Which we were not sure of.

Aunt **Demeter **was next after Uncle P, She's living alone with her only daughter, **Katie**. Her husband (Katie's Father) was now together with our Grandparents, In heaven. She supplies us cereal since she works at a cereal factory. She really likes cereal. She has a dirty blonde hair and mossy-green eyes.

"Arty?" Someone called, While I was half-asleep, I can't really sleep peacefully while sitting in this van. I opened my eyes and tilted my head up to my caller. And to reveal that it was only my annoying twin, Apollo, who woke me up from my sleep. Actually, My head was pillowing his shoulder.

"What?" I asked, Glaring at him. I'm not much of a morning person. I prefer that if I ever fell asleep on the car, Father will carry me to my room when we got home. But that was the old days, When I was still lighter.

"We're here" He said, Looking at the windows of the van. The van eventually stopped and I looked at the window to see Hestia's mansion filled with Christmas lights hanging around some windows on her house.

Ares opened the door of the van and everyone started leaving the van and went to the back portion of the van to get their luggage.

"Hey, Apollo, Could you carry my luggage inside?" I asked, Having my eyes fluttered at him. He was getting his own luggage and set it on the road while he started getting my luggage, He then, placed it in front of me.

"And Why should I do that?" He asked, Placing his hands on the handle of his suitcase that have wheels.

"Cuz, I am so tired from the travel?" I said, while fake yawning and stretching my arms. He started pulling his luggage towards the door of Aunt Hestia's house.

"No, You carry it" He said, while walking away together with his bag. I crossed my arms and scoffed.

"Fine then! I'll carry it!" I shouted to him and carried my own bag towards the house.

Mom pushed the doorbell and the door opened revealing our missed Aunt.

* * *

**I know I made some changes about their physical attributes but haven't I told you that I'll be 'tuning' them? Which means, I'm having some smaller changes on both their attitude and physical attributes.**

**Oh and the setting? Three days before Christmas. The reason why Hestia's house are filled with Christmas lights.**

**Reviews anyone?**

**Next Chapter: Hera: New definition of 'rest'**


	4. Hera: New Definition of 'Rest'

_**Chapter 2-Hera: New Definition of 'Rest'**_

**HERA'S P.O.V.**

I pushed the doorbell and it rang something like 'Jingle Bells'. Soon after, Hestia opened the door, Her hair was in a bun and it looks like she just went from doing something excessive work, seeing some beads of sweat cascading down in her forehead. She wiped it with the back of her hand and smiled at us.

"Hera, Right time you and the kids came. I'm just putting up the decorations for the Christmas tree" She said, We both hugged as a greeting. Then, I felt some cold arms wrap around my leg. I broke the hug to only see that it was Little Dionysus who was clutching the hem of my skirt. Hestia's eyes widened in glee and knelt down to level my youngest son.

"Oh, Is this Dionysus? He's so big now" She smiled and hugged Dionysus. It looks like Dionysus didn't remember who she is. He just stared at her, not hugging back. Kids tend to forget who their Aunts and Uncles were. It happened the same with Hermes and the others. Long ago, Athena even hid herself on my back, because she did not know that the person in front of her was her relatives.

"Dionysus, Give Hestia a kiss, She's your Aunt, Didn't you remember?" I asked, Placing my hand on his soft hair. He looked up to me with his violet eyes full of curiosity. He, then, obeyed me and hugged Hestia back, placing a peck on her cheeks. Hestia smiled and broke the hug. She welcomed us in her big house, We entered while the Kids one by one gave Hestia a kiss on the cheeks. It was a tradition of us, Our own way of greeting our other relatives. Even, When I came home from work, the moment I stepped inside the house the kids are always in line giving me a kiss.

The Kids fell into the couch, while placing their bags and luggage at some corner. They all groaned, Tired and exhausted from some 2-hour travel. Zeus was still outside getting some things that we brought. I sat at a single-seater couch and looked at them.

"Now, Boys, Help your father carry some of our things" I commanded, When I say boys, It means: Ares, Apollo and Hermes. Dionysus was excused, he was still too young for carrying luggage. The boys groaned muttering something like: "Kay, Mom". Then, they eventually stood up and went outside to help their father carry some things. Like, The Gifts, Shoes etc.

The boys went back with some bags and they placed it on the corner where the other bags were. Then, slumped into the couch. Zeus went to Hestia and embraced her like any siblings would do. He sat at the another single-seated couch beside me. I watch as the kids lazily slumped down their backs at the couch, feeling like this was their own house.

"Now, now, Kids, don't just slump in there. Get your things up to your respective rooms" I said, Shouts of protests came to me.

"C'mon Mom, 5 minutes?"-Artemis

"Mother, We just went to a 2-hour travel and you expect for us to carry these heavyweight bags upstairs? What are we 'Supernatural' beings?"-Athena

"Mom, Please let us rest for a few minutes?" -Hermes

I was about to stand up and scare the shit out of them so they will ran like cowards and get their luggage to their rooms but, Luckily for them, Their Aunt Hestia put a hand on my shoulder and stopped my plans on forcing them to go up.

"Nah, You can have rest first, You're all tired. I have some cookies at the kitchen" Hestia announced, The Kids quickly have an energy. Dionysus and Hermes ran to the kitchen while the Twins raced each other to the kitchen. Athena, Ares and Hephaestus just silently walked to the Dining Hall.

I sighed as I observe Hestia's mansion. This is only Two floors but it does have a very big attic, As big as the two first floors. At the first floor, You can find everything here. The Dining Hall, Kitchen, Living Room with the Fireplace, Etc..But there are Four rooms here. The 1st room is for Hestia, Her own room. But once, Demeter and her daughter came they will share a room. The second room was meant for Hades and Maria. Every couple has their own private room. Which means the third room was meant for Poseidon and Sally while the last and fourth room was meant for Me and Zeus.

Speaking of Zeus, I was shocked when suddenly a handkerchief was placed on my eyes to blindfold it. I was about to scream and yank off who the hell is this 'abductor' but as my abductor covered my mouth and whispered into my ear, I would always let myself be captive in his arms.

"Who do you think I am?" He whispered seductively, His warm breath tickling down my ear.

"An abductor" I played, When he and I are alone, We are like children. Playing our own different kind of games. Lost in our playground.

His hands trailed to my shoulders to my hands. I shuddered in his arms. He rest his chin on top of my right shoulder.

"You're wearing a skirt" He said, I smiled. For my age, I was still a slender and sexy woman. I was doing my own diet and exercise so my husband will not leave me for any other girl and thank God, After many years he was still so loyal to me. I rarely wear a skirt when going outside, usually when I go to malls, I rather wore a jeans than a skirt and have some dirty men looking at my legs.

But since, today we are just on the van for whole two hours. So, I did not wore jeans. I don't know what has gotten into me and the next thing I knew I was wearing a skirt.

"So what are you gonna do with it?" I asked, turning my face to him. I can't see him because of the blindfold but since he laid his chin on my right shoulder, I knew where he was.

"You're stunning with it but I think you will look more beautiful if the skirt fell" He said and kissed my cheeks. I knew where this was leading.

"I'm tired, I wanna rest" I pouted, I heard him chuckle.

"Then, Let's rest" He said and held my hand to stand up. He started guiding me to our room. To the fourth room. As we were walking I tried to visualize the house again.

The Second floor is where the Young Adults are. Ares and Athena share a room, The two are close, since the _accident_. Ares stood like a protector of Athena, like a knight who will always protect her. Triton, Poseidon's first don share a room with Hephaestus. They seem to get along. We just can't have Ares and Hephaestus at one room. They have a problem. The last room was for Macaria and Melinoe, Those daughters of Hades. The Second floor also have an entertainment hall for the kids. It has a lot of game consoles, Wii, Xbox, Ps3, You name it.

In the attic that's where the children are. It's just one big spacious area with a lot of beds. Two queen sized beds and A King-sized bed. The Queen size was for Artemis and Apollo, And Bianca and Nico. The King sized bed was accommodated by Percy, Dionysus and Hermes.

Zeus opened the door to our room, I imagined the last time I saw it. Queen Sized bed with grey and white sheets. A lamp at the sidetable. And a private Bathroom. Every 'couple' room has a private bathroom while on there are one bathroom at the second floor, the same with the attic.

I knew things will get rougher. He pinned me to the bed and I clutched the sheets of this bed. He kissed me passionately and I, of course, responded with the same fervor level. I gripped his grey hair and deepened the kiss as he starts roaming on the other parts of my body.

He wants to rest huh?

Well, The clothes have gotten off, There's now way to go back into reality.

* * *

**We all know what happened next between Zeus and Hera. Okay so that's all-**

**Dionysus: Well, I don't know. What happened to Mommy and Daddy?**

**Me: WHAT THE-**

**Athena: Language, Miss Author. Language please, there are children here.**

**Me: C'mon, How would you feel if the characters started appearing huh?! **

**Apollo: Would be grateful and ask their signature and put it in my diary.**

**Artemis: She wasn't asking you, Apollo. **

**Hermes: Wait, Apollo, You have a diary?!**

**Dionysus: Wait! What happened to mommy and daddy?!**

**Me: Well, obviously they had s-**

**Athena: Miss Author please! He's just a seven year old! **

**Ares: I learned about the birds and the bees when I was 7**

**Me: See? Dionysus should know it now**

**Athena: NO! *covers Dionysus' ears* And Ares, You knew about sex when you were seven?! Oh that's it! I'm going to tell this to mom! *started leaving***

**Ares: Oh shit! Athena wait! *runs after Athena***

**Artemis: Hey, Dionysus, You heard big bro Ares cursed?**

**Dionysus: *nods* Yeah, He said something like-**

**Apollo: *covers Dionysus mouth***

**Artemis: Well, Don't copy him okay? He's a bad influence.**

**Hermes: Just copy me instead *smirks***

**Me: Okay, things are starting to get overcrowded here. Now GET OUT! and let me finish my last announcements to my readers!**

**Everyone: *leaves***

**Okay, Guys, sorry for them suddenly appearing. Don't worry I'll try to keep them outside next time. Though, they might just randomly appear. And in behalf of them, I clearly say sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**Next Chapter: Ares: I only ate TWO cookies.**

**Read and Review XD (Then you might receive some of Hestia's cookies)**


	5. Ares: I only ate TWO cookies

_**Chapter 3-Ares: I only ate TWO cookies**_

**ARES' P.O.V.**

Let me tell you something.

**Hestia's cookies are the best!**

Okay, enough with that bullshit. We sat at the chairs of this very big dining table, eating cookies that Aunt Hestia freshly baked. On my right was Athena and on my left was Dionysus, Beside Dionysus was Hermes. They were in a tickling war which I don't plan to join. Hermes is a sneaky boy, Which means if you join into their 'tickle war' you will just end up losing. Which is Dionysus' state right now. He's laughing out loud, losing to Hermes.

Across me is Apollo and in his right (which is left to me) is Hephaestus, the sibling which I am not fond of the most. We have a past that neither both of us want to bring up. Apollo and Hephaestus were conversing while eating the cookies. Whilst, Artemis, who sat on the left side of Apollo (which is right at my sight) was staring blankly at her cookie.

Then, A smile crept up to her face and she snapped her head towards to Aunt Hestia who was talking with Athena.

"Aunt Hestia?" Artemis called, Hestia stopped talking with Athena and gently turned her head to Artemis who called her.

"Yes dear?" She asked, Athena returned to reading her book which she brought here at Hestia's house. It's a thick small book entitled on the front: _The Lightning Thief. _While the side part of the book was encrypted by gold letters: _Percy Jackson & The Olympians Book 1. _The color of the book is blue. It's front cover's drawing is something like a boy in the middle of the sea with lightning appearing at the thunderous sky.

"Do we have milk at the fridge?" Artemis asked Hestia, I suddenly got an idea how to spice up my cookies. Yeah, sure it was delicious but I need to do an experiment.

"Of course" Hestia warmly smiled at Artemis. Artemis grinned and stood up to go the fridge. Then, I was now the one who was calling Aunt Hestia.

"Aunt, Do we also have nutella at the fridge?" I asked, She let out a chuckle. Nutella is some kind of chocolate jam that was so deliciously sweet.

"Yes, Ares, Hestia's fridge is always complete" She said, I snapped my head to Artemis who was already leaning at the fridge grabbing the milk.

"Artemis, Could you get the Nutella too?" I asked, She nodded and muttered something like: "Yea, Sure". She closed the fridge but before going back to the Dining table. She went to the kitchen and got a glass from the cupboards. She went back to the Dining Table, Setting the 'food' at the table. She pushed the Bottle of nutella towards my place, which slid through the table since its glass.

I opened the lid of Nutella and was about to dip the cookie inside. But Athena stopped me,

"Manners, Ares," She warned, Damn. Such an uptight older sister!

"Fine" I huffed at her, Then turned my gaze at Artemis who was dipping her cookie at the glass filled of fresh milk. Like me, She was experimenting the cookie to the milk.

"Artemis, could you get the bread knife?" I asked, Instead of Artemis reacting it was her damn protective twin who responded to me instead.

"Hey, She's eating!" He exclaimed, pointing at Artemis who was now eating a milk-dipped cookie. So that's it? I can't disturb a person who's eating? Fine! I turned my gaze to Apollo and glared at him.

"Why don't you get the bread knife?" I sneered at him, He suddenly grabbed a cookie and ate it whole. What the Hell! Is he gonna excuse himself on eating too?

"I'm eating" He said, Just as what I thought. I looked at Dionysus who was beside me, panting from his tickle war with Hermes.

"Dion, Can you go to the kitchen and hand Big Bro Ares a bread knife?" I pleaded, hoping this time, this sibling, will get the effin' bread knife. 'Dion' was a nickname made by Athena. She said 'Dionysus' was too long, And weeks later everyone was using the nickname on Dionysus.

Dionysus was about to stand and fulfill my request but my damn older sister interrupted him. Athena, When will you stop interrupting?!

"Dionysus, A bread knife is sharp don't get it." She said and Dionysus went back to his seat. I turned to Athena who was wearing her eyeglasses and reading her book. I sighed and looked at Hermes. Hermes, You're my only hope so please get the bread knife to me.

"Hermes?" I called, I'm sure he already knows what I was about to ask to him. But he just shrug and ate a cookie. One thing, Hermes is lazy. Damn you, Hermes.

Then, Suddenly, I felt it.

I felt it!

_**My siblings were playing on me!**_

How could I be so foolish on not noticing it first! They want me to get the fucking bread knife on my own. This is what I get for having 6 crazy siblings that was just as crazy as I am!

"Get the bread knife on your own, Ares" Athena rubbed it on my face, The rest of my siblings were hiding their laughs. Athena, though, was just nonchalant and kept reading the book she's holding. She did not even look at me when she said 'to get my own bread knife'. She has that expression whenever she reads: The expression of _'Just-because-I-was-reading-doesn't-mean-I-don't-give-a-fuck'_.

"I'll go get it" I growled and stood up from my seat. I walked towards the kitchen cupboards and opened a drawer in there that contains different kinds of knives. Butcher's knife, Paring knife, Ah there, Bread knife.

I quickly grabbed the Bread knife and closed the drawer. When I went back at the Dining Hall where my siblings are eating their cookies-WAIT! The cookies are now gone! How can I put the nutella on top of the cookie.

"Where is the damn cookies?" I asked, emitting an evil aura. How dare they do this to me! I've been a good old brother to them! And this is what I get?! My siblings ate all the cookies and did not even left a _single _cookie for me! What kind of bullshit is this?

"Language, Ares, There are children here" Athena said, She set down her book and looked at the tray of cookies that was now empty.

"Oh, Hey, There are no more cookies left. Sorry Ares." Athena chuckled, Psh. She's just pretending she's not pulled into this prank but she's the one who started this!

"Where are the cookies?" I asked, glaring at every sibling of mine along the table. Starting with Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes...

During the moment, Hermes barfed.

That's it! Everybody laughed.

"I think I ate too much cookies" Hermes laughed, rubbing his stomach. Still! Nobody answered where the cookies are! Maybe they're hiding it!

"Hermes!" I shouted, "Where are the cookies?!" I asked, half-irritated.

"It fell" Another voice answered, I looked at the source it was Artemis who lied saying the cookies fell. If it fell shouldn't the floor of the Dining Hall be filled with ants?

"To our stomachs!" Apollo continued, Another roar of laughter came across the room. The Twins high-fived each other and laughed together with the others.

I walked to my seat, sulking, and sat back at my chair. Damn life, Damn cookies, Damn siblings...It was like I only just ate TWO cookies and when I got back poof! cookies are gone!

"Don't worry, Ares, There's another tray that was being baked at the moment. I'll go get it" Hestia said and left, I beamed up, grinning. Yes! I still have cookies.

Then the telephone from the living room rang. Everybody's head snapped to the source of the sound.

_Uh oh. This is a race._

Everyone was about to stand up but Athena being the nearest to the living room ran and answered the telephone. You see, Me and my siblings were a bit childish. Okay not a bit we're really childish. Chases, Contests, Races and sibling rivalries always happen between us. But it doesn't get serious, Only for fun. If I could tell anyone who acts very maturely between the family, I will say Hephaestus rather than Athena. Yeah, you heard me, I just complimented Hephaestus. He's still my younger brother though. It's just that...I just couldn't forgive him for what he said, years ago.

About Hephaestus and the races? Nah, He doesn't 'bond' with us much. He's been avoiding me since _that_ happened. He's more like a black sheep of the family. He's just silent and focuses at his studies, Not much a social person. Of course, My other siblings still talk to him like a normal person but me and him? No. We don't talk nor our eyes ever met contact.

Everyone pouted and Hermes and Artemis who were already standing went back to their seats. Whenever the telephone rang, It's a race. So, they just lost this mini race.

"Grr, Athena won" Hermes said and crossed his arms. I looked at him and grinned, _Revenge is sweet._

"That's what you get for not getting the bread knife for me" I retorted, Artemis joined the conversation.

"That doesn't even connect!" Artemis said, defending Hermes.

"She's right!" Hermes said and pointed Artemis, Whose eyes were widening in worry and looking at every inch of the table frantically. Like, She was searching for something. Then, Finally she spoke.

"Where's my milk?!" She yelled at Apollo, Who turned to her with a goofy grin.

"Umm, Sorry, Sis, just drank it" Apollo said, Artemis smacked him in the arm. She's a bit like me, Brutal. I could say. Apollo crossed his arms in front of him to surrender.

"Okay! Okay! I'll pour you another glass!" Apollo shouted and Artemis stopped hitting him in his shoulder. Apollo quickly grab the carton of milk and pour the empty glass which both the twins have drank milk from.

"Thanks" Artemis said and afterwards, rolled her eyes at him. She drank the fresh milk. I don't know why the twins like it so much. We have lots of milk carton back at Home. And the twins like it.

Aunt Hestia came with a new batch of Cookies in her tray, She set it down on the middle of the table and everyone's eyes lit up at the sight. Soon, Everyone started crawling their hands towards the tray but Hestia slapped them away and looked at me.

"Nah uh, Ares will get first, Since all of you teamed up on him and ate the cookies" Hestia said, How lucky I am! I grabbed around 6 cookies from the tray and left small amount at the tray. They all have their 'sad' looks at me. While I just use my bread knife to scoop up some nutella from the jar and spread it on top of the cookie.

"You took too many!" Dionysus pouted and crossed his arms too.

"That's what he felt when he came back with no cookies, So don't do this again, Okay, Kids?" Hestia said, Teaching a lesson to us. They all hung their heads and muttered some "Yes" or "Okay". While I continued eating cookies with nutella.

"Where is Athena?" Hestia asked, Looking at the empty seat of Athena.

"The phone rang, She answered" Apollo answered simply and ate the last cookies.

"Oh, Well, I'll go to her." Hestia smiled at us and left the Dining Hall to go to the Living Room.

There's only one cookie left at the tray.

And sadly, The four, Artemis, Apollo, Hermes and Dionysus were fighting for it.

"Now Guys, Be gentleman! Give this to me, A Lady!" Artemis said, pointing at the cookie and glaring at the three.

"Are you a lady?!" Hermes retorted, Everyone laughed except for Artemis.

"Of course I am!" Artemis said flipping her hair.

"Now, now, don't fight, just give it to me, the most handsome" Apollo said and smirked, everyone turned to him and just stared at him.

Awkward silence.

"Just give it to the youngest!" Dionysus said, And luckily, Someone finally broke this silly fight.

"Why don't we just cut it in fours so that everyone will have a portion of the cookie?" Hephaestus suggested, I told you He's Mature.

"Okay.." Everyone sighed, Hephaestus took the cookie and split it in fours. The four got their small portions of the cookie and just ate it on one bite. My cookies? Well, I've already finished eating them.

Suddenly, A scream was heard. It was far but we all know it came from the house.

That scream.

It was familiar.

I know who screamed. Her scream was still the same from three years ago, When her last seizure came to her.

On instincts, I stood up and all of my siblings were staring up at me with confused eyes. They also heard the scream. I look hardly at Apollo.

"Apollo, Give me your Ipod!" I demanded, Giving out my hand, He was about to protest but by the way I look at him he just gulped and gave his ipod with headsets reluctantly at my hand. I quickly held it and sprinted to the source, The house was big I'm telling you.

_Athena, What happened now that have triggered you that memory? Be strong, Athena. I'm coming. You'll be safe, Calm down, I'm on my way._ I thought as I ran.

By the time I came to the source, there was Athena in front of Mom and Dad's guest room here at Hestia's mansion. She's on the floor whimpering and crying.

I analyzed on what happened that made Athena triggered her 'bad' memories. Then I looked at the door of Mom and Dad. The answer came to me.

_Argh! Mom! Dad! Why aren't you two careful?!_

* * *

***Sighs* OMG! What the eff is happening to Athena? Ares is so confusing, He doesn't spill the past that he always talks about! Well we'll find out the dreaded past of Athena in the next chapter:**

_**Chapter 4- Athena: My Childhood Errors**_

**(::)-Cookie to the first reviewer! Thanks a lot :)**

**Reviews anyone? Then we might get a taste of Nutella Cookie experimented by Ares!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gods, PJO and Nutella etc..**

**-cutedivaprincess**


	6. Athena: My Childhood Errors

**Warning: This chapter contains suggestive themes but it won't be enough to reach rated M so don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: You think I own them?**

* * *

_**Chapter 4-Athena: My Childhood Errors**_

**Athena's P.O.V.**

You should have seen the look on Ares' face! Hahaha! Priceless! When he came back from the kitchen and saw the cookies gone? Oh fudge! His face...Priceless! And then there's me pretending I did not do anything about it. Well, He's wrong, I was the one who planned this whole 'prank' on him. Who says I'm an angel? If Hermes likes doing pranks, then wouldn't I be liking them too? I could say it runs in the family. This crazy family.

_**Flashback**_

_Ares stood up from his seat, grunting and went to the kitchen to get the bread knife that he was demanding to our other siblings to get. He's so lazy. He should be the one to get it. If he wants it, He should be the one to get it. Not other people. Hmph, Lazy bastard._

_I quickly set my book on the table and gestured for my siblings to come near to me. They all leaned their faces to me (With the exception of Hephaestus, He's too matured for pranks like this). I started whispering my plan._

_"Let's eat all of the cookies, So when Ares gets back the cookies are gone." I said, All of them nodded. Hermes was grinning, His smile reaches up to his eyes. But Dionysus said something for a good 7 year old._

_"But I think that's bad, Athena" Dionysus innocently said, Psh. My Goody two shoes. I shifted my gaze to his violet-grape eyes._

_"He deserves it Dionysus, He's so lazy" I said, All of them chuckled. I heard some shuffling from the kitchen. Oh! He's now opening the drawers!_

_"Now, quick, quick eat the cookies! Oh and don't tell I did this" I said and gestured them to eat the cookies. They started eating the cookies and seconds later all of it were gone. I'm not much a fan of those cookies. Sure, it was delicious but I'm not like them who eats so many of it._

_I went back to reading my book. Rick Riordan is such a great author. I'm buying the next book of this. Sea of Monsters. But I still have to save some money. Maybe after getting my first salary from Goode High then I'll buy it. _

_"You're such a genius, sister" Hermes said, He ate the last cookie. I did not spare him a glance but I smirked._

_"Of course" I muttered, Then Ares appeared, I kept focusing at my reading to keep my 'innocent' look. _

_"Where is the damn cookies?!"_

_Oh, Well, Ares, you're so much fun to prank with! LOL!_

_**End of Flashback**_

Where was I now? Oh, Here I am sprinting to the living room. Answering the telephone. _In your face, brothers! I won the telephone race!_ Such childish beings we are.

I sat at the couch that was near to the telephone, I picked up the telephone ringing and answered it like a call center agent.

"Hestia's residence, May I help you?" I asked, Wearing a smile, Even if I know that the person in the other line won't see it. Crazy me.

"Athena? Is that you? This is Uncle P!" The person from the line said, Oh Uncle Poseidon! Such a optimistic person, I could feel his optimism along his voice. The excitement...

"Hello Uncle! Good day to you" I greeted formally, With the same positiveness that he used in his voice. I was born to be a 'formal' person.

"Good day to you too, Athena, Formal as always. I see you and your family are already there" Poseidon started, stating the obvious things.

"Yes, Uncle, Father likes it early" I commented, It's true, We woke up early preparing to go here. And father was the one who woke us up so early in the morning.

"Earlybirds. Anyway is Hestia there?" Poseidon asked, I looked around the Living room but she was not in my sight.

"Well, No, She's at the kitchen. Should I call her?" I asked, about to drop the phone.

"No, no, Just tell the message. We are going there in a few hours. Sally and I are at just the doctor for the last-minute check up with the baby before going there." Poseidon said, My eyes lit up. So it is true, A baby! It was just rumors at first, but now it's confirmed! Hestia came at the living and room and was mouthing me on who is the caller. I mouthed: Poseidon. I went back to Uncle to announce that his darling sister is here now.

"Oh, Uncle, Hestia is here. You might wanna talk to her?" I asked, I eyed Hestia. She sat beside me.

"Of course, And could you call your father too, I want to talk to him after Hestia" Poseidon bid, I handed the phone to Hestia and the siblings started to talk on the phone.

Now where's Father and Mother?

Awhile ago they were at the living room with us, but we went to the kitchen. Where could they be...? At their room? I walked to their room.

I was about to knock but I heard something.

Moans and groans filled the room. Are mom and dad having..? Suddenly those _unwanted_ memories came back to me.

_"Oh C'mon Missy, No one will save you"_

I heard his voice again. Why won't you leave me alone? I clutched my head in pain, wanting those voices to go away. I fell to the floor, pleading and crying for his voice to be gone.

"Please just leave me" I whispered to no one. The events of my childhood kept replaying in front of me. It was clear as day, Like it just happened yesterday. Tears started to cascade down my cheeks. Why does that voice still exist? He's not here but why do I kept hearing him?

_"Your lips taste like lollipop, Would it be sweeter down there?" _

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed and started to kick my legs at no one. Why am I remembering this? Why?! Just as I was about to lie down at the cold floor. Someone wrapped his arms around me. I looked up to see that it was only my knight, My protector.

Ares.

I could feel that everyone was at the scene, I know they were murmuring but why all I could hear was 'his' voice? I covered my ears avoiding 'his' voice. Hoping that he would stop. I kept thrashing at Ares' hold. Ares forcefully grabbed my hands out of my ears, He plunged in headsets that has a soft music playing on. I started to calm down.

I laid my head on his chest, He patted my back for comfort. Even if i was hearing music I still heard Ares' comforting voice.

"Rest, Athena, Rest" He said and scooped me up, Carrying me bridal style to our room at the second floor.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**_*Dream*_**

_We were walking at the alleys of New York City, It was dark. Only the moon was seen in the sky and some twinkling stars. The moon was nice solitude for this moment. I was holding Ares' hand as we walk. I was seven, He was only six. We have on thing in mind: I don't want to go home. Mom and Dad fought. It was serious, We don't want to hear their shouts. So we sneaked out of the house and just went to my brother and I's favorite place._

_Candy Store._

_I kept holding Ares' small hand as we walked. Then on afar, We could see Candy Store, Still open but was about to close. Our eyes' lit up._

_"It's gonna close! Hurry up!" Ares said and let go of my hand and ran to the Candy Store. I was about to shout at him to wait for me, To ran to him and grab him._

_But a hand covered my mouth and dragged me on some desolated part of New York City. I tried to shout, to fight, to break free of this man. But..somehow I couldn't. And that made me frightened._

_When he lifted his hand off my mouth, I screamed as hard as I can but just then I realized it was futile, useless. It is night. No more people on the streets. No one will hear me._

_"Oh C'mon Missy, No one will save you" He taunted, He pinned me to the brick wall. No escape. He was too strong for me. I was only a weak seven year old girl who couldn't protect herself._

_I froze into my place because of what he did next. He forcefully placed his lips on top of mine. What is he doing? His hands on my wrist pinning me down so I couldn't find an escape. For a moment I was completely frozen, I was like a girl who have just stared into the eyes of Medusa. Making me a stone. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything. I could feel his tongue ravishing my mouth, it was frightening. The man then stopped and leaned back to stare hungrily at me. A trail of saliva connecting my mouth and his._

_I wanna scream for Mother and Father. To apologize for leaving the house. I just wanted to go back to them._

_He wiped off his mouth and smirked at me. My eyes widened, What will he do next?_

_"Your lips taste like lollipop, Would it be sweeter down there?" He said, He started going down to my body. Touching things that my mother said that I shouldn't let to touch. I was so scared. Why is he doing this? Is this my punishment from sneaking out of the house. Then please! stop it!_

_But All I could do was to let my tears flow from my eyes._

* * *

"Athena!"

**"ATHENA!"**

I felt someone grabbing my shoulders and shaking me away from my bad dreams, from my nightmares. My eyes snapped open, Only to see it was Ares who was waking me up. His eyes full of concern. He placed his hands on my cheeks and wiped my tears away.

Ares was always there for me since 'that' happened. I was fragile. Because whenever I see or hear something that reminds me of that incident I go on a seizure. It was like my brain shuts down for a moment. I always lock myself from other people during that moments. But Ares, He was always there to reach to me. He brings me food even if I don't want to eat. He's the one who is pulling me up from the chains of my past.

He was on a chair beside this bed, He reached to the sidetable and grabbed the glass of water and handed it for me to drink it. I drank it slowly, After drinking, I somehow managed to find my voice. And in a squeaky, croaky voice, I asked.

"What happened?"

"You went on a seizure again, You saw something that reminded you of the past" Ares answered in his monotone voice, I suddenly remembered what happened. I was in front of Mother and Father's room they were doing 'it' and then my bad memories triggered. I covered my face with my hands and cried.

"Athena..." I felt Ares wrapped me in a protective hug. It was the all the comfort I needed. He started soothing me with words that is full of assurance.

"Don't worry, They are now gone. I'm here, I'm here..." He said, I hugged him tightly never wanting him to let go. At times like this, I felt that I was the one who's younger between us. He is my knight, My protector, and my savior from my haunted past.

After a moment, I felt sleepy again. But I don't want to sleep. _My nightmares will come back._ Ares excused himself, He said he's going to talk to father. But my eyes were full of pleading, Saying that please don't go.

When he was at the door to leave, He turned his face into me and gave a weak smile. He went to open up his luggage (Which I have no idea since when did he brought that up) and threw something on the bed.

It was a book, The book that I have been wishing for.

_Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters_

He left and closed the door. Just as the door closed, I whispered.

"Thank you"

I started reading the book, I was ecstatic on reading it. I know that this will help me to recover. Because whenever those memories came back to me, it sometimes took hours, days and even weeks for me to come back to my original self. Hopefully, I could recover soon.

Because I, Athena, Was once a victim of child rape.

* * *

**Aww, I'm sorry Athena, for remembering those bad memories. It was a very traumatic experience, Wasn't it?**

**Ehehehe, Ares did have some 'good side'. **

**Oh, Zeus and Hera this is what you two get when you two fuck each other like rabbits! Apparently when Athena saw or hears something that is related to sex it reminds her of her rape so yeah...**

**(::) (::)-cookies to GoddessofWisdomWar-Athena, for the reviews and thank you for giving me the chronology of the siblings, it was appreciated but I cannot undo the hierarchy of the siblings in this fic anymore. **

**Reviews would be nice! Then I'll give you cookies made by hestia. **

**Let's see what happen nexts on One Big 'Happy' Family.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 5-Zeus: A furious Ares was never good to meet**

**-cutedivaprincess**


	7. Zeus: Warning: Avoid Furious Ares

_**Chapter 5-Zeus: Warning: Avoid Furious Ares**_

**Zeus' P.O.V.**

After doing some _excruciating_ things. Both Hera and I jolted awake at a scream. Damn, Can't we just rest? We're tired you know. Hera and I quickly jumped off the bed and dressed in some new clothes. While dressing decently up, I've thought on about the scream. Who is it? But that scream...It was so familiar, As if I've heard it a long time ago.

I felt that this have happened a long time ago too.

Deja vu? Maybe. Nostalgia? Perhaps.

Then, The answer struck to me like lightning.

Oh shit! **Athena!**

This happened a long time ago too. Three years ago, to be exact. Hera and I had a 'play' in our room and Athena just had to come in, in our bedroom. She was screaming like hell. Sex (Bluntly saying) reminds her of her past. Maybe she was again in front of our door and she heard something from us then screamed like hell again.

I snapped my head at Hera who was combing her hair. Seriously? Someone screamed and we still have the guts to comb our hair? Women.

"Hera! It's Athena!" I said, Her eyes widened, She set her brush down at her vanity and both she and I ran to our door and opened it.

Everyone was in front of our room with the exception of Ares and Athena. Where are they?

"What happened?" Hera gently asked, Looking at the siblings who were staring at the staircase. What's with the staircase? Finally, They snapped out from their reverie and answered their mother.

"Mommy! Athy was crying! Ares took her upstairs!" Dionysus ran to his mother and hugged her legs. For a seven year old, He acts like a Five. I'm starting to get worried that maybe something was wrong with him mentally 'aging'. But, As I look at his siblings. Well, They're pretty childish. But I really wonder on where they got their 'childish' acts? As far as I know, I'm a very matured man. Or maybe not.**  
**

Wait, Athy? Athy was Dionysus' nickname for Athena. Athena's crying? God, She had another seizure! Ares is gonna kill us for this.

I turned to Hera whose eyes are staring at me with those shocked honey coated hazel orbs. We remembered Ares' reaction at this kind of thing three years ago. And I'm telling you, It's not pretty. He really doesn't like Athena being in 'that' state.

Because...Just like Athena is remembering that past, He, too was remembering it. And he is blaming himself for it.

I pity him, He's blaming himself at what happened 16 years ago (Athena's rape). Technically, It was my fault. Hera and I fought at that night...And...and...I know children doesn't like seeing their parents fight so they sneaked out of the house during the night...Then, shit happens.

_**Flashback: 16 years ago, The night of Athena's rape. Zeus' point of view.**_

_"Hera! Hera!" I shouted, I know she's angry at me but this is not the time to argue about this. I kept banging at our bedroom door (Because she locked herself at 'our' room while I slept at the couch). She won't open the freaking door! Fine! I'll have to do this in a 'cheating' way._

_I ran to the kitchen cupboards and reached for the keys. I'm finding the keys for 'our' room while running back to the room. I found our key and slotted it in, the keyhole. I twisted the key and I heard the lock unclasped. _

_I was panicking. Before I slept on the couch, I went to the room of Athena and Ares (At that time they were still sharing). I was about to kiss them goodnight in their foreheads but as I took out their blankets that were covering them. Only pillows were there. I found a note under Athena's pillow._

**_"Mother, Father, Please don't fight"-Athena_**

_Okay, Back to reality, I went inside our room and Hera was awake, due to my banging of the door. Her eyes were still glaring at me. Mainly, for two reasons. a) Because of the fight. b) Because of waking her up in the middle of the night._

_"What do you want Zeus? Haven't I told you to-" I cut her off by giving her the dreaded news._

_"Hera! Athena and Ares...They..." I can't sputtered it out of my mouth. I'm scared..it's true...I'm scared of losing my children. Sure, Both Athena and Ares have been lost at malls but this is different. They went out of the house!_

_"What?!" Hera's eyes widened, Disregarding the fact that awhile ago, She and I were shouting at each other like hell. I reached to my pockets and handed her the note that Athena made. She read it and tears started to form out of her eyes._

_"They...They're not in their room and I found that note" I said, Looking at the ground. I felt ashamed. This is my fault...If I haven't just done my mistake and...God please help me!_

_The telephone loudly rang, Both Hera and I went to the telephone and I answered it._

_"Sorry for the late interruption but are you Mr. Zeus?" The Lady from the other line said, I nodded even if I know the lady from the other line won't see it._

_"Yes, I am, Who are you?" I asked, Looking at Hera whose eyes are filled with tiredness and worry._

_"This is the New York City Hospital, And two children were found by the police and the girl who is at the age of seven years old were raped-" I slammed the telephone down. Hera looked at me with worry, She held my hand as if we weren't fighting awhile ago. I avoided her worried gaze to me._

_"Z-Zeus, What happened?" She asked, Tears brimming at the corner of her eyes._

_"Athena..was...raped" I announced, She cried loudly, I pulled her to an embrace. This is all my fault. This is all my fault. _

_"Hera, We need to go to the hospital! Athena's there" I said, Both she and I ran to the car and I drove towards the Hospital. There were not much traffic since it was night. The travel to the hospital was quick. We went at the emergency area. I'm sure that Athena is at the emergency ward._

_We went to the information desk._

_"We're the parents of the girl named Athena" I said, She lead us to a ward then we saw Ares who was at a chair crying and Athena who was lying at the hospital bed unconsciously, Attached to her wrists were some needles connected to a dextrose that was hanging at a rolling stand beside her. Hera ran to Ares and hugged him._

_"Mommy, A-a man left Athena, -c-crying and u-unconscious" Ares said, hugging his mother. I blinked away the liquid that were starting to form at my eyes. I need to be strong for them. For my family. _

_The curtain in the ward opened and a doctor came in. Together with a police._

_"Sir, Are you the Father of the child?" The doctor asked, The doctor was a man in his mid-thirties. Wearing a doctor's suit partnered with the usual stethoscope hanging around his neck. He has has thin eyeglasses. But behind those eyes, I felt his sadness and loneliness. He looks like he doesn't have a wife nor a daughter. He was pitying me, That I knew. Because my daughter have just been a victim of rape._

_"Yes" I answered, swallowing the lump forming in my throat._

_"I am deeply sorry...but your daughter has been raped." The doctor grudgingly announced_

_"But don't worry sir, The authorities have now captured the rapist and was staying at the police jail" The police assured and left. The doctor remained._

_"So far, We've tested her for HIV and luckily we found none. But she may undergo stress and depression. As all of the rape victims were." The doctor said and after a few advises left. _

_I went next to Athena, Kissing her forehead whispering. _

_"Athena, My beautiful daughter...you don't deserve this. I'm sorry" _

_"Mommy what happened? Why is Athena unconscious?" Ares asked, Breaking the hug from his mother. But Hera just hugged him more and cried._

_"This is my fault...This is all my fault. If I did not left her and ran for the candy store..." Ares blamed himself. Hera kept crying. Athena was laid unconscious. I silently watched them._

_This is the first time I felt that I am the worst Father that they ever have._

_**End of Flashback, Back to Present.**_

"Mom? Dad?" Apollo asked, Snapping Hera and I out of our trance.

"Artemis, Apollo, Take Hermes and Dionysus upstairs. Settle your things up there." I commanded, They went to get their luggage and went upstairs.

It was only left to four: I, Hera, Hephaestus and Hestia.

After a few moments of silence, Ares came downstairs. He was silent but I know inside he was brewing his anger.

We all went to the dining table to talk there calmly and rationally. You see, Only Hephaestus knows that Athena was raped. The others? We kept it a secret from them. How did Hephaestus knew? We don't know but we found it out after the 'incident' between Ares and Hephaestus. There are many secrets in the past that the others have not known.

And it will be better if they don't know.

Ares was glaring at me and Hera. The reasons were obvious and he has the right to. After all, I'm such a bad parent to them. The silence between the five of us was killing me and the others. I know the others don't like this atmosphere. Our family so silent? No, That means problem. But if we are noisy, It's natural. Maybe Hephaestus was used to this silence, He became a shell of himself after the things that happened years ago. He was an optimistic child long time ago, Just like Apollo and Dionysus but now...He became a different person.

And again it is my fault.

I did not raise them properly. I know nobody was perfect, Much more to a family. There was never a family that was perfect. But didn't we all tried to be perfect? Even if we knew we can't be?

I decided to take the reins of this situation and asked the most dumb question.

"What happened?"

In a flash, Ares stood up, Grabbing my collar. He looks so angry. So furious. And even though I was scared of admitting this, but this shit is scaring me. Hestia and Hera gasped. Hephaestus' eyes widened a bit. But me? I just kept staring at my son's violent red eyes.

"You want to know what fucking happened? I'll tell you, _Dad_, Of course you and mom get to have your own fucking shit again after the travel and during that time where you two are fucking each other like hormonal teenagers or fucking rabbits, Athena just had to be in front of your shitty door hearing all of those make-out session that you and mother have during the moment. **Making her remember all of those shitty memories of her fucking dreaded past!**" Ares seethed at my face, Letting all of his frustrations and anger out at me. To other Fathers, They might have just socked their son right now. But to me, I did not.

I deserve this. For being a bad father to them. For being a bad husband to Hera 16 years ago.

He let go of my collar and we both sat down. He took deep breaths, calming himself. I sighed too. Ares, My son, Can be temperamental but once he let it all out. He will start calming himself. I felt Hera patted my back, She knows that I feel bad. And she was always there to soothe and assure me that so far, I've been a great father to the others. Especially to the younger ones.

Hestia excused herself and made her way to the kitchen. When she came back she has 5 glasses of juice in her tray and the pitcher of orange juice with it. She set the five glasses each in front of us. And soon I found myself drinking it.

Ares was grinning like a mad man after drinking his orange juice. _Did Hestia put something at his orange juice?_

He stared at me and seconds later laughed. He's crazy. But I laughed too. I don't know why. There are times where I laugh for no reason. Mainly, Because someone was laughing. Soon, Everyone was laughing.

I know its crazy, it was just like awhile ago we were in a deep, serious conversation and then here we are, Laughing like Hyenas.

This family is crazy!

"Dad, I'm sorry for having an outburst at you. I just remembered it. And it makes me laugh so hard!" He said laughing, Wiping beads of tears in the corner of his eyes due to extensive laughing.

Yeah, As I remembered his outburst. It did make me laugh. Maybe if we weren't so serious while he was shouting at me. Maybe I could have laughed at it!

"Forgiven. Son. After all you have the right to." I blurted out, The laugh died down as they contemplate on my last statement. Shit! Why did I blurted that one out?

Since Hera doesn't want my last statement to be a hot topic on the table she made her own 'opinion' on Ares' outburst awhile ago.

"Still! Do you have to put **Eight** curses at your statement awhile ago? Young man! You just cussed directly at your father!" Hera crossed her arms. We all knew she's faking the fact that she's really angry at Ares because he pulled a series of curses in me.

Then, The conversation turned into random things.

* * *

I did not notice the time that it was already evening. After a few random and 'adult' conversations with the four (Ares, Hephaestus, Hestia and Hera). Ares stood up and seriously looked at his mother.

"Mom, Athena might need some 'female' advice. I just hope that her depression will be gone at Christmas Day cuz that totally sucks." He said and left. Leaving the four of us silent. All of the juice were gone. (Thirsty beings, Are we?)

Then, A doorbell was heard and someone opened it. (Presumably, Ares, Cuz he just got out of the Dining Hall)

"Dad! Uncle Pops is here!" Ares shouted from the living room.

A tall masculine figure appeared before us. He has sea green eyes and messy dark brown hair. He has that goofy smile in his face that I've always seen during our childhood.

**_Poseidon. My damn old brother._**

"So, What did I miss?"

* * *

**A bit crappy but I'm content with it. **

**So yeah, I've given you the POV of Zeus on what happened 16 years ago. Athena was 7 at that time, She's now 23. Poor Dad, Thinking he's not 'suitable'. But I wonder what did Zeus and Hera fought of? It looks serious...Well we'll find the whole truth soon at One Big Happy Family!**

**Reviews anyone? Makes the authors happy! XD**

**Next on OBHF!**

_**Chapter 6- Hephaestus: Flashbacks with Triton**_


	8. Hephaestus: Flashbacks with Triton

**Warning: Long Chapter and Heartbreaks /3**

* * *

_**Chapter 6- Hephaestus: Flashbacks with Triton**_

**Hephaestus' P.O.V.**

Uncle P appeared, Ares disappeared.

I'm sure I was not much introduced to everybody. I'm Hephaestus, Third Child and Second Son of Zeus and Hera. I was an innocent and bubbly child like Dionysus, But everything changed when I heard 'something'. I learned that sometimes, Secrets are best kept hidden and not to be revealed at the world.

Back to Reality, So Uncle Poseidon came. Greetings were exchanged between us and them. Though, The Junior Batch (I like to call them that, Which is: The Twins, Hermes & Dionysus) did not come down. My guess is that...A) They did not know Uncle P is here and B) They don't want to come down because of what happened to Athena.

How naive and innocent my younger siblings are. I sometimes pity them for not knowing what is happening in their own home. I know they all wonder on what were the secrets of this family that have been kept hidden from them all these years. But as I have said, Secrets are best kept hidden. Our lips were tightly shut. Besides if they knew that secret, They might do the same mistake I did.

What is that mistake? The mistake that have been eating my conscience for years. The mistake that changed my whole personality. The mistake that broke the brotherly bond between Ares and I.

The mistake of using a secret as an advantage.

* * *

I am now helping Triton, Who is my roommate. To carry his luggage upstairs to our room and fixing his clothes and things. We were now at our room. He, fixing, his clothes to put it in the closet while I, sitting, at my twin-sized bed. There are two twin-sized beds here. One for me and One for Triton. We talked about random conversations. Like "How are you?" "How is school?".

Triton is at the same age as me. That's why we can get along pretty well. He knows my secrets and he keeps it well. I know his' secrets too but they are not much drastic and dreadful such as mine.

But there's something with Triton. He tends to forget things. A reason why I'm helping him fix his clothes and things at this room.

Random conversations. Random conversations. But there are times where some random conversations turn into serious ones.

"Can you tell me again what happened between you and Ares?" He asked, Closing the cabinet of clothes because he was finished setting his clothes in there. He went to his bed and sat in there, Positioning himself in an Indian seat.

"Why?" I whined, pouting. To Triton, I was becoming myself. I was becoming the real me. With Triton, I can truly express my own feelings.

"You do know that I don't remember things well. I just wanted to hear the dramatic story of you and your brother. Maybe we can put it on a soap opera" Triton and I laughed at what he said. Yes, Our family has too much drama that it could be compared to the TV series that mother kept watching whole day at weekends.

"It's a long story." I said, But he is stubborn.

"We have plenty of time."

* * *

_**Flashback, When Hephaestus is 14 years old. a.k.a. 2 years ago. ( A/N: You see, Hephaestus today is 16 yet a 12th Grade student. I changed the fact that he was 2 years older than the twins. I only now realize my aging mistakes. So Ares is 6 years older than Hephaestus [As it was before] and Hephaestus is ONLY a year older than the twins. I, now, edited that chapter and if you went back to read it again. Hephaestus will just be a year older than the twins.)**_

_People could say I'm lucky. I was smart for my own age. I'm 14 years old yet my intelligence can be a year advanced. I took a test to advance my year so what happened?_

_I PASSED THE FRICKIN' TEST!_

_I'm so awesome! _

_Instead of me taking a 9th Grade class, I skipped a year and at the only age of 14 I am now a 10th Grade student._

_Everyone in the family were proud of me. Mother kept boasting the fact that I am 'too smart for my own age' to her officemates. And Yes, Mom and Dad were quarreling on which genes did I get my 'smartness'. _

_So First day of school as an advanced 10th Grade student._

_I walked into the classroom of my first class. Things are usual, Noisy students, Bullying (Though, I was lucky I wasn't the target), Sluts using compact powders and mirrors. I'm telling you, The Usual._

_I sat at very corner end of the classroom, As much as I wanted to be in the front row so I could concentrate on the teacher, I didn't. Seats are occupied, How unlucky._

_What I did not notice was beside me was a very beautiful woman. She has a petite body. Rosy Cheeks. Luscious lips. Shiny curly blonde hair. Dresses simply yet elegantly. Over all she's beautiful. It's like she's beauty itself!_

_I did not notice her at first. I was gazing at the window beside me. I only noticed her when a hand was tapping my shoulder. I turned to see her, The Most Beautiful being on Earth. I could see she was a bit shy yet she smiled at me. A shy smile. She took out her hand to have shake hands with me. Then, She introduced herself._

_"Hello, I'm Aphrodite"_

_ I took her hand, How soft it was. I looked at her eyes, Sparkling Baby Blue eyes. I shook her hand and gave her a genuine smile, then gave my name._

_"Hephaestus." _

_She smiled again, More widely this time. After a few moments of starting at each other we finally notice that we're still holding hands. We looked at our clasped hands and awkwardly remove it from each other. We avoided each other's eyes for a moment. I felt my heart beat so fast. It was like I was sweating buckets inside but my skin is completely dry and the climate was pretty cold. _

_"So...You're a transfer student?" She asked first, Finally, I had the guts to look at her once again. And Thank God, I did not froze to my seat._

_"Hmm..No, But I'm an advanced student. I was suppose to be in the 9th Grade but I took a test to advance my year and luckily I passed" I said smoothly, Her eyes twinkled with amazement at my statement and smiled again. _

_"That's amazing." She commented, I returned the smile that she gave me._

_"Thanks"_

* * *

_After months of having 'coincidentally' the same classes with her. We became the best of Friends. I was always with her and she's always with me. We've made some friends too with other people like Charles, who prefers to be Beckendorf but it was strange that only he lets Silena Beauregard (Our Other friend) call him by his first name with a little change on it. Silena calls Beckendorf as Charlie. Which Aphrodite and I found strange._

_We also met Drew Tanaka. Who's have an ancestry of Japanese line in her veins. She seems to have a love/hate (in a friendly way) relationship with Silena. They fight like cats and dogs but doesn't take it seriously and in the end they are still friends._

_They were all amazed by the fact that I am one year younger than them. _

_Aphrodite is a nice girl. Just don't get on her friends, She kills people who pick on her friends (figuratively). And my feelings for her seems to grow stronger at every moment I spent with her. _

_When I met her I was like: I like her_

_But now,_

**_I love her._**

* * *

_Today was a weekend. I took Aphrodite out to an amusement park. I didn't ask her to a 'date' it's just you know going out and bonding with your friends. Just like what Apollo and Artemis do, Monthly, They go out once in a while going to malls etc. Just the two of them. _

_But this time, I plan to confess these undeniable feelings for her. _

_I nervously reached for her hand while walking. It was still soft just like the first time I shook hands with her. She seemed to be taken aback at this action so she stopped and I halted. I turned to face to her, My hand still holding hers. I pulled her hand to place it in front of us and my other hand on top of it. How soft her hand was. Her eyes widen in surprise and confusion but did I see a twinkle of hope in her eyes?_

_Hope to what?_

_This is it. I'm gonna confess it to her._

_"Aphy," I started, It was a nickname made by me to her. She in turned, started calling me 'Hephy'. We started using that months ago._

_"You know that I am a year younger than you...But do you know that age doesn't matter?" I continued, What shocked me more is that she placed her other hand on top of mine._

_"In terms of love; That is" She replied, I nodded._

_"Yes...Well...Aphrodite...I-" She cut me off and gave me the best gift._

_She leaned up and placed her lips on top of mine. It was only a peck but God...It feels so...Everlasting._

_My eyes widened in shock as I stared at her who was giggling madly but cutely, I say. She took out her hands out of my grasp and squeezed my cheeks which honestly saying, hurts a bit._

_"You're so cute when you blush!" She said, with a faint blush in her cheeks. My finger started to trail on my lips. It was a bit Cliche._

_"D-Does this m-mean?" I stuttered, She just smiled widely than before._

_"You're so obvious! I've been waiting for you to confess! And it just only took you now to have the guts to do this?" She and I laughed at the statement she said. I gently collided my forehead to her (Because even if I'm a year younger, I'm still taller than her). My Brown eyes never left her blue ones. I tucked a loose strand of her hair to her ears. And I decided to take the reins of this situation. I kissed her. Tasting those sweet cherry lips that I have yearned for so long._

_"So you like me?" I asked, after pulling away from that breathtaking kiss. It was my first real kiss. Not only a peck, A kiss. A true kiss._

_"Nope, I love you" She said, Our foreheads are still connected. Noses mere inches apart. And without me noticing, I have already took her hands in mine._

_"I love you too Aphrodite"_

_And we both delved in to another life remembering kiss._

* * *

**(A/N: If it is in straight formatting, it means this is the present.)**

"You're blushing." Triton commented, Just as I have told him my first kiss with Aph. What he didn't know was at the same time, I am also feeling pain. I knew what the next things will happen. And it is heartbreakening.

"Shut up! Let me continue my story!" I shouted, He let out a series of restricted laughs. He's stopping himself from laughing.

"F-Fine, Continue" He said, Bad timing. I forgot what was next. Damn you, Triton, It seems like I am now being infected by your short-term memory losses. Shouldn't have shared a room with you. But, It's better with him than Ares.

"Where were we?" I asked, Now, He's laughing crazy, pointing his fingers at me.

"Hahaha! You, Hephaestus, Are now being infected by my Alzheimer's diseases!" He said, Alzheimer's is what he calls at his 'short-term memory losses'. Which I found befitting.

"Fuck up! Just tell me where did I stop!" I said, Irritated, Why won't he just damn tell me?

"Calm bro, Take a chill pill. Where did you stop...? Ah, I think it is when you said your first kiss with your dear Aph-" I cut him off, I don't want to hear her name. But wasn't it ironic because I kept saying her name while I am not letting the others say her name?

"Don't say her name, Okay, I remember it now..."

* * *

_It __was dinner, Just after a few weeks when Aphrodite and I confessed our feelings for each other. Beckendorf and Drew congratulated me, Silena kept squealing. Truthfully, I haven't told my parents that I have a girlfriend. I started to become conscious, I just turned 15 and Aphrodite was now 16. But no, I will not let go of her. We may be young but our love feels so right._

_Okay back to dinner. It was just a peaceful dinner to our family. Spats between the twins happen. Hermes was once again being sermon by Father because of him being late coming home due to his detention. Dionysus was being spoon-fed by mom. Athena and Ares were talking._

_I was about to announce that I have a girlfriend._

_But my darn siblings got in front of me. Before I was about to announce my joyous news. The twins were staring at me and grinning like crazy people. I admit, It was very creepy._

_"Mom! Dad!" The twins synchronized, Catching everyone's attention. Apollo and Artemis turned their heads to mom and dad. They looked at each other once more and finally said what they wanted to say._

_**"Hephaestus have a Girlfriend!"**  
_

_My jaw dropped, How did they...? Oh, Yeah, Reminds me that Aphrodite is the most famous girl around Goode High. So, I should have expected this since they are now High Schoolers at Goode._

_I was expecting for Mom and Dad to be angry at me because I was too young but here's what happened._

_"I want to meet her"-Mom_

_"If its your girlfriend, That means she must be beautiful like your mom"-Dad_

_"Congrats! Heph! You've finally grown up!"-Ares_

_"She must be wise too."-Athena_

_"What's a girlfriend?"-Dionysus_

_So this led of me inviting Aphrodite to the house for Dinner._

* * *

_Luckily, Aphrodite agreed. She seems to be optimistic about it, And that made me fall in love with her more. I like people who like my family, I am blessed with this family. They are crazy but we are all happy. _

_Aphrodite and I were walking alone from our school to our are over and this is also the day that my parents and Aphrodite had agreed to have dinner. It was raining, I was holding our umbrella with my left hand while my other hand were holding hers'. _

_"What was your childhood like, Hephaestus?" Aphrodite asked, Our steps in walking are in sync, Just as our feelings for each other were. Aphrodite tends to ask crazy things. One day, She even asked me what was the size of my shirt, But she didn't even bought me one at the end (Though, I was hoping she would buy me one since she asked...). She also asked on at what age did I get circumcised. I asked her on why does she want to know but she just shrug and said it's in her nature to ask things out of nowhere._

_"My childhood?" I asked, Not that because I did not hear her but I just wanted to make sure that my ears heard the right thing. From all of our long conversations this was the first one she asked me about my childhood. (Except for the fact that she asked on what age did I get circumcised-God, Remembering it was so embarrassing. Imagine, A girl asking you questions like that?)._

_"Yup." Aphrodite nodded, There was a guy who passed us by and was staring at MY girlfriend with drooling eyes. I glared at him and he turned his head away. Good. I thought. No one looks at Aphrodite like that. Aphrodite didn't seem to notice that guy, But I will protect her. Protect her from what Athena suffered from._

* * *

**(A/N: Present..)**

"Wait!" Triton shouted. stopping me from continuing my story. Fuck you, Triton. Fuck you. I rolled my eyes at him.

"What now?" I asked, VERY irritated. My story wasn't finished yet! He cut me off in the middle of the story.

"Protect her from what Athena suffered...? That means...Her..." I jolted up from my seat and clamped my hand to his mouth shut. Accidentally, We both fell down to the bed in an awkward position. I, on top of him, covering his mouth.

We both scrambled back to our beds and laughed at what happened.

"Dude...That was so AWKWARD!" Triton laughed, rolling his body to his bed, laughing to his death.

"I know. Let's just forget that. So just whisper to me on what you were about to say." I said, The laughing died down and I gestured him to come near me so he could whisper what was he about to say awhile ago. The moment that I cut him off.

"Protect her from what Athena suffered from...Does that mean about her rape?" Triton whispered, I nodded.

"Yeah, By the looks of that man. I could say he was stripping her body naked in his dirty mind of hi-" I clenched my fists at the thought. But I didn't finished my statement due to him, cutting me off, again.

"You told me that that secret was very confidential. You weren't suppose to know that right? I mean, You said, You found it out. So tell me, How did you find out about that secret?" Was he talking about Athena's rape? Yes, he's right. I wasn't suppose to know it. Only, Mom, Dad, Ares and Athena should know it. They didn't tell it to me and neither to my younger siblings.

**_Flashback (A/N: I know there's a lot of flashbacks. This flashback is three years ago. Athena's last seizure attack. [2 years ago is where Aph and Heph had a relationship])_**

_Something happened._

_It was summer. The Junior Batch went to Hestia's. They stay there during summer. We, too, stay there but for some matters (Which was unexplained) we did not go there. For me? I did not go because Triton said he wasn't going there because he's having summer classes. What would I do there without Triton? For Ares and Athena? Well, I don't know why they did not go there. _

_Okay back to 'What happened'._

_Athena was screaming bloody murder. _

_I was at my room, lying on the bed. About to fall asleep. But then I jolted awake at the screeching scream that Athena made. I know it was Athena. Don't ask me, I just know. Like an instinct. Speaking of instincts, I ran to where Athena is. She's in front of mom and dad's room. While Mom and Dad were in the bed and only blankets were covering their nude bodies._

_A bit awkward. And Disgusting, I tell you._

_I went beside Athena and comforted her. Ares, Where the hell is he? I mean, Sure, I wanted to comfort and reassure Athena but...It's just that...Ares is more capable of this job. They're close. And heck, I even don't know why the hell is she panicking at the sight before her! Wasn't she used to this? I mean its like every week mom and dad kept smooching at each other. _

_"Shh, Athena, Calm Down. Just calm down" I said, while rubbing her shoulders. Why mom and dad are not doing anything? Oh, Well, if they went out of their bed and closed the door they would effin naked so yeah. No good. Mom and Dad were tugging at the blanket, It was like one of them wanted to use the blanket to cover their body so they could go and ran to:_

_A.) Close the Door, So they could either continue smooching OR take some clothes on and help me in Athena's situation._

_B.) Cover his/her body so that they could ran to me (Having the blanket their only cover) and help Athena._

_Athena kept screaming and thrashing at my hold. I could say, she's pretty strong. I kept whispering soothing words at her but I think she really needs Ares. _

_After a few moments of Athena thrashing and Mom and Dad arguing over the blanket. _

_Athena went limp in my arms._

_Uh oh, This is not good, Ares is gonna kill me. Just as Apollo is protective of Artemis. Ares is also 'that' protective with Athena. I clearly don't get it. At the twins, I might understand on why the hell are they so protective of each other but between Athena and Ares? Hell nah. I have no idea why. _

_"Athena? Athena wake up!" I shouted, Finally, The hero of the movie came. Finally, Ares came._

_"I'm Hom-**WHAT THE HELL?! **Hephaestus, take Athena to her room! Mom and Dad get some clothes, We're talking after you two have some decency in yourselves!" Ares glared at mom and dad and closed their door. I carried Athena's limp body to her room and settled down her body to her bed._

_I sat to the computer chair I pulled from her study table. _

_I kept wondering, What the hell is happening? Why is she screaming when she saw Mom and Dad like that? But my thoughts were cut off when she started writhing in her bed and shouting._

_"Go! Go away! Don't come near me!" She kept shouting, I was about to calm her but she shouted louder this time._

_"**GO AWAY!**" I got scared, And ran to the door, I opened it and got away from the room. I closed the door behind me. Wishing, Ares will not kill me for leaving her. I took Deep breaths and leaned my back at her door. _

_I'm in a state of shock._

_But then, I heard loud voices. It was coming from the Dining Hall. I went to the staircase and peeked at the discussion on what Ares and Mom and Dad are talking about. It seems so discreet. So secretly hidden. But of course, I was hidden well at the staircase._

_"Mom! Dad! Why are you two not so careful?! You two know that what you two are doing affects every being of her!" I knew from where that rasped, brave voice came from, It was clearly determined that it is Ares._

_Wait, Sex affects Athena? In what way?_

_"Ares..Calm down! It wasn't our fault she came to barged in our doors while we're having sex you know!" It was Father's voice that defended his and Mom's side._

_"It WAS your fault that you didn't lock the door!" Ares retorted, I could hear him scoff._

_"Now, You're talking about faults? Whose fault it is that Athena got rape?" Father shouted, But I know that it wasn't heard upstairs. Hearing range could only be to the stairs and first floor._

_A-Athena got rape?  
_

_"It was your fault! If you and mom did not fight that night then Athena and I wouldn't have plans to go out of the house!" Ares shouted, Matching Father's voice._

_"If you did not ran to the Candy Store and left Athena behind then she wouldn't get rape!" Mom shouted, Followed by gasps. Ares slammed the table._

_"A-Ares.S-sorry..We're we didn't mean to b-blame you" It was mom's voice who croaked up, Followed by Father, Apologizing too. Ares slammed the table once again._

_"Don't...It's my fault from the start anyway. It's my fault. I left her. I couldn't protect her. It's all my fault. It's my fault-" He kept saying its his fault._

_I went back to Athena's room silently and sat again at the chair. I stared at her, She was now calm. Not thrashing nor shouting at her sleep._

_Just like an angel who found its cloud to sleep in._

_"A-Athena...Don't worry, We'll always be here." _

**_End of Flashback_**

"Basically, You eavesdropped on your parents and boom! You knew their life secrets!" Triton opinionated, Triton, How many have I told you this story? This was like the third time.

I slapped my forehead and closed my eyes. Oh, Triton!

"Just...Shut the fuck up, Triton..So can we stop the mini flashback and went back to the story how my relationship with Ares crashed?" I asked, He nodded.

"Yep, So where were you?...Oh yeah, Going to the Dinner, Introducing 'her' to your family."

* * *

**(A/N: Continuation of the last flashback before the flashback of '3 years ago')**

_"Well, My childhood was simple. Playing with my siblings and cousins..Having trips to our Aunt Hestia." I rambled, Lost in my childhood memories. Then, I turned to Aphy._

_"You, What was your childhood like?" I asked, If she gets to know my childhood then I should know hers. Being Fair that was what they call to that._

_"A-ah, My childhood?...Well...Hephaestus...I-"_

_"Yo Hephy Bro! You passed our house?" Apollo shouted who was in front of the house, holding an umbrella. Both Aphrodite and I turned our heads back and laughed. We passed by my house and didn't notice it. Apollo went back to the house. I saw Artemis in the window. Maybe that's how they found out I passed by the house._

_"Oh Well" I murmured, My hand still clasped with Aphrodite's, We both went to our house._

_"It's pretty big." Aphrodite commented as she went into the house, We both sat at the couches. While Aphrodite's eyes trail to the every inch of this house._

_"Yeah, Well, We're pretty many you know." I just said, Aphrodite snapped her head to me._

_"Wait! Wait! Wait! If I am correct, The man who came out of your house was Apollo?" She questioned, Haven't I told her that I have siblings? Oh shiznits! I think I forgot telling her about my family tree! How the hell did this happen?_

_"Yeah, That's Apollo. My brother." I answered, The twins came downstairs and greeted Aphrodite._

_"Hello Aphrodite!" They synchronized, Both flashing their famous smiles that made the attention of Goode High turn to them._

_"Oh Gosh! Hephaestus! You didn't tell me that these famous twins are your siblings!" Aphrodite playfully punched my shoulder, The Twins kept snickering at me._

_You see, Apollo and Artemis are pretty famous in Goode High. Having clean reputations and high grades. And let me mention that haven't got the taste of detention. And as what I heard the other students say is that they are the 'most' perfect beings on Earth. Geniuses and not to mention Apollo and Artemis are pretty attractive (Not that I'm incest over them, But everyone in the school says that and they really have some 'good' physical attributes as I've observed them from most of the years)_

_"Umm, You didn't ask who are my siblings, You only asked if I have siblings." I answered sarcastically, I remembered when she ask me about that. She asked me if I have siblings, I told her yes, but she did not ask me their names so I did not tell her._

_"Grr...So what more surprises could I get from meeting your family?" She asked, Why not tell her about Athena? Athena is famous too for her 'super' intelligent skills. She just did not decide to skip a year like me. I took a test to skip the year because I'm bored. _

_"Umm, YEah..A-" I was about to say that Athena is my sister but then the door opened and Athena went in. Whose wearing her famous thick eyeglasses._

_"Athena is your sister?!" Aphrodite asked, More like shouted, Everyone laughed at me who was sweating buckets. _

_"Yeah...Erm..." I stuttered, Aphrodite hates to not know anything. Luckily, Athena saved me._

_"Yeah, I'm his sister. Together with the twins too." Athena smiled gracefully at Aphrodite, I shot her a look of Thanks. She nodded in understatement__._

_"No wonder you're a genius." I heard Aphrodite whispered. Dionysus came downstairs together with Hermes. For once, I took note that Hermes is not at the detention room._

_"Ahh! So you're Aphrodite!" Mom came from the Kitchen, Aphrodite stood up. Mom went to Aphrodite and they hugged each other, Making their cheeks contact side by side. Dad came behind Mom, and greeted Aphrodite with his usual 'old' style. That is, He, kneeling and kissing Aphrodite's hand. If this was not Dad, I would've punched the guy now._

_"Zeus, Mademoiselle, And this Hera, My wife. As you can see, We're the parents of Hephaestus" Dad said and put an arm around my mother's waist. Aphrodite gasped again. What now?_

_"Mr. Z-Zeus and H-Hera? Famous MVP player and Prom Queen at your batch at Goode High?" Aphrodite asked, More like exclaimed. Wait? Dad, MVP? Mom, Prom Queen?_

_"Oh! Well that was the Old Age, It's good to hear that someone from Goode High still knows us." Mom smiled, Okay, So I did not know that Mom and Dad were famous too at Goode High. I looked at my siblings who were shocked like me knowing that our mom and dad were like the Kings and Queens at their High School life. _

_We heard the creaking of the gate open. (Outside this house is a gate first, for security reasons of course!)_

_"Oh that must be Ares" Mom said, I felt Aphrodite frozen beside me._

_"A-Ares?" She whispered, looking down. It's like she doesn't want to see the door opening. I put an arm around her, I don't know why she acted like that but for now, I need to comfort her._

_"My Older Brother," I answered to Aphrodite. She stiffened as the doors opened and Ares went in. Aphrodite lifted her head up to meet Ares' eyes at her. I'm not sure but its like both of them are shocked at seeing each other._

_Have they met before?_

_"Oh! Well! The Family's complete! Let's all eat now, Shall we?" Dad said, And all of us headed to the Dining Hall. _

_I pulled Aphrodite's chair and she gave me a weak smile. A weak smile that I know was fake._

_Then the Dinner started peacefully with of course questions here and there from my siblings but I took note that Ares did not asked her and was silent throughout the whole meal and Aphrodite was avoiding Ares' eyes at her._

_What's going on between the two?_

* * *

**(A/N: Present Time (Cuz it is in straight formatting)**

"So what happened after the dinner?" Triton asked, I placed my hand on my beardless chin and started stroking it like a wise man.

"The usual happened. Dinner Finished. Saying Goodbye. She left. The usual." I said, I remembered the fake smile she wore when she went inside the taxi that will drive her going home.

"Then..." Triton beckoned, I sighed.

"Then, She started avoiding me."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGERS!**

**Okay, Guys, As much as I wanted to make this chapter only ONE chapter...Well, I think I'm exceeding MY word limit. I don't want this fic to reach above 6,000 words. I just don't like it. My minimum words are 2,000 and the maximum is around 6,000.**

**So the next chapter will be the Part 2 of this:**

**Chapter 6.5-Flashbacks with Triton**

**You still need to read it. DON'T SKIP IT okay?**

**(::)(::)(::)-Cookies to the Son of Athena, Guest, And GoddessofWisdomWar-Athena. Thanks for reviewing! Love ya guys!**

**Keep reviewing and cookies will be spread...**

**Love,**

**Cutedivaprincess**


	9. Hephaestus: Flashbacks with Triton 2

**_Chapter 6.5-Flashbacks with Triton Part II_**

**Hephaestus' P.O.V.**

"Dude, You're crying"

For now, I don't care if Triton saw me like this. He's my cousin, Also my bestfriend. We've been great friends since childhood. He knows a lot about me. No need to be shy, I've been doing nothing but to endure the pain myself. Sometimes, I need to let this feelings all out. It's been 2 years and all I have done was just to keep this myself. Only myself suffering.

I squinted my eyes and blinked those tears away. _Snap out of this Hephaestus! It's near Christmas, You shouldn't be crying._ My conscience is right. I shouldn't be crying. I should be happy. Three days till Christmas, I shouldn't be sulking.

I looked up and met Triton's sea green eyes that was full of concern and caring. _Thanks for the concern. _He patted my shoulder as if to give me comfort. But sorry, it won't work. The pain is still here. It doesn't disappears. Pain never disappears. We just sometimes forget about it.

"If you don't want to continue, Then don't." Triton said, He knows I'm uncomfortable about telling this story. But he's the one who asked it first. I complied. I shouldn't be acting like this. It's all in the past.

I fake a laugh and turned to him, Taking away the hand that was on top of my shoulder and patting him playfully instead.

"No..No, It's alright. Besides we can't leave a story hanging, Right?"

* * *

**(A/N: Obviously, This is a flashback. A few weeks after Aphrodite started avoiding Hephaestus (or a few weeks after the 'Family' Dinner))**

_One thing:_

_She's avoiding me._

_"Are you sure, Heph? I mean why would she avoid you in the first place?" Silena asked, It's lunch and me and my friends are again at the table where we always eat. But someone's missing it's Aphrodite. Lately, She hasn't been replying to my texts or what. Our classes 'coincidentally' are not the same anymore. Whenever I try to talk to her, She runs away from me._

_The others noticed it too. Aphrodite was not hanging out with us. It was as if she disappeared through the whole Goode High School. But Nah! She's still here...My friends and I got a feeling so._

_She's still here, She's just hiding._

_Why would she hide? What happened? Did my family do something that offended her? But as I remember the conversations my family had with Aphrodite, They were all decent and not abnormal or crazy._

_"I don't know, Silena. Since the family dinner, She's been avoiding me." I said, and placed both of my hands on my forehead. What did I do Aphrodite, Tell me why are you avoiding me?_

_"Do you three have been contacting with her for the last few days?" I asked, Looking at Beckendorf, Drew and Silena. But to my dismay, They all have sullen faces and shrugged._

_"Sorry Hephaestus, But even I, her bestfriend, was not talking to me. We met a trigonometry class but when I talked to her she just avoided me." Silena said, Her eyes full of sadness. But of course, Drew, isn't going to make this lunch to be like a funeral._

_"Hey! Aphrodite's my bestfriend!" Drew exclaimed, Pointing her fingers at Silena. Uh oh, These cats are rolling again with the yarn. Beckendorf and I took a glance with each other. This is going to be a lengthy lunch. With Silena and Drew fighting, Both he and I thought._

_If Aphrodite is only here...She will stop these two and say both of them are her bestfriends._

_"Excuse me? Officially I'm her bestfriend!" Silena said, Not backing down from Drew. Oh, Well, When a challenge is given, We just need to accept them._

_"Oh Really? Since when did Aphrodite announced that you're her bestfriend?" Drew asked, rolling her eyes at Silena. Silena scoffed and crossed her arms. _

_"Wasn't it obvious? C'mon Drew, Just look at the picture, I am always beside Aphrodite-" Silena began her speech but of course Drew have to cut her off._

_"There's not picture, Besides, I'm always with Aphrodite too." Drew answered sarcastically, Silena rolled her eyes at Drew. I shot Beckendorf a look. These two need to stop, If not, Surely, There will be two hair strangling girls in the middle of the cafeteria._

_"Now, now, Ladies...Can we stop this? I'm sure both of you are Aphrodite's bestfriend" Beckendorf said, patting the Furious Silena. Well, That just made Silena more furious._

_"You call her a lady?! Oh tell me, Charlie Beckendorf, Are you flirting with Drew?" Silena asked, Okay to cut the story short. Silena likes Beckendorf but doesn't admit it. And Beckendorf likes Silena but doesn't have the guts to confess. A reason why Silena is jealous at Beckendorf calling Drew a 'lady'. It was like: How would you feel if your crush has a crush on your mortal enemy? Things like that...But what Silena doesn't know is that Beckendorf likes her._

_How the hell did I know this? _

_Thank Aphrodite._

_She's like a female version of Cupid you know. She knows if a person has a crush on her. If two persons like each other...etc._

_"What's wrong if I flirt with Drew?" IDIOT Beckendorf answered! The Hell Beckendorf? That is the most wrong answer to give to your crush. Sometimes, Sarcasm leads us to many many many wrong things. (But I still wonder why the twins haven't got in trouble with their constant sarcastic answers)_

_"**Argh! Nevermind!**" Silena said and left, Both Drew and I glared at Beckendorf who was just shrugging and very oblivious to what's happening._

_"What?!" Beckendorf asked, Drew slammed the table. But it didn't caught much attention since the cafeteria is so noisy._

_"That is the most stupidest thing you've ever said to your crush!" Drew shouted and slammed the table once again. Then left._

_Sigh, Aphrodite, We need you._

* * *

_A few days after, God granted my wishes. I saw Aphrodite along the hallway._

_And this time, I will not let go of her._

_I grabbed her arm and brought her to the most 'famous' place at High School: _**_The Effin Janitor's Storage/Closet._**

_Quick reminder: Janitor's storage room is a small room with cleaning supplies but is enough for two people to talk privately. Rumors said this is where the sluts and the playboys 'play'. (If you know what I mean) But don't worry I won't be doing that to Aphrodite. Not now...When things are so much complicated._

_Aphrodite is not the girl who fights physically. She's not that strong either (Physically) So I know she won't escape. _

_What shocked me the most is that she fell and started crying. On instincts, I knelt and soothed her. But she kept crying and sobbing._

_"Aphy..." I whispered, "What is happening?"_

_Her glassy blue eyes met my brown coated ones. She clutched on my shirt and cried for what seem like forever. But it was alright for me, I can miss a class. I could catch up to my lessons. But of all the things I will lose..Not Aphrodite. After a few moments, She finally got tired of crying. We both sat at the floor. _

_"Aphrodite I-"_

_"Hephaestus, Can I tell you a story?" She asked, Avoiding my eyes. Why a story now? But she's my love, So I will be patient. I will listen to her. For she is my love._

_"I'll listen." I answered, She started narrating._

_"There is a girl who is an american but lived at Asia. Once she was old enough...Around 7 years old. Her and her family moved here at New York. She went to a school and everyone picked on her. Because actually she was wearing eyeglasses. They kept calling her a Nerd. Soon everyone in the school picked on her. All of the bullies of every grade picked on her. But one boy whose age is 14 years old made her heart broke. The girl actually has a crush on that 14 year old boy. Because he looks handsome and strong, She thought the boy would somehow pity her and protect her. But you know what he did?" She asked_

_"What?" I asked, for her to continue._

_"Just like the other meanies he, bullied her. Her heart was broke. Of many things they said about her, His was so painful. I wouldn't go on to details...I.." She broke into another series of sob. I patted her._

_One thing I know: The girl she was talking about is her._

_And I swear on God, I will kill that man who broke her heart. _

_"That...Girl..Is you, Isn't it?" I asked slowly, She nodded and wiped her tears away. She continued again._

_"I cut my wrists, Tried any kind of suicide at the age of seven. I wanted to die. He made me worthless. I don't want to go to the hellhole school again. My parents knew this they said they will report the children who bullied me. But I said No...The reason was because I don't want that man to suffer. It was a childish and very foolish infatuation. My family and I went back to Asia again and last year I came back here." She smiled, Another fake smile. Sure she's beautiful when she's smiling but a fake one looks...so empty._

_"Who is that man, Aphrodite?" Without noticing, I was already angry, I pinned her to the wall. Staring at those innocent baby blue eyes. _

_"H-Hephaestus...Please no..." She croaked up_

_"Aphrodite! Who is that man?!" I shouted, She's scared. I felt guilty. But I need answers._

_"Your violent eyes right now is reminding me of his..." She trailed, Mine? Why mine? Violent? Is that man's eyes look so violent?_

_"**Aphrodite...Who is he?**" I asked, Maybe I could match Ares' temper right now. Her answer hit me like a thousand bricks._

_"**...A-Ares**"_

* * *

_It was a moment of silence between us. _

_I reluctantly let go of her. She sat across from me again. Both of us avoiding each other's glances. I was lost in my thoughts. Awhile ago I was swearing that I will kill that person but how..._

_I couldn't believe...Ares...My own brother...H-How? _

_I'm sure he was violent but he was never reported to be a bully. _

_After a few minutes, She stood up and held my hands. Her eyes watery again. I avoided her gaze. The reason why she avoids me...Is because...I remind her of Ares. She lifted up my chin and I stared at those eyes. Those broken fragile eyes._

_"Hephaestus, I'm going back to Asia. I can't handle a long-distance relationship. Sorry, I don't want to end things like this." She said, Is she breaking up with me?_

_She kissed me._

_And left with last words saying._

_"I love you, Goodbye"_

* * *

"Man...I just don't know what to say." Triton said and patted my back, I weakly chuckled at him.

"You don't need to say anything." I said, And gave a fake smile. A fake smile that Aphrodite used on me a long time ago.

"If I were you...I'll blame Ares for breaking _her _heart." Triton said, I looked at him. I've told this story this many times, And his comments are always the same. I nodded my head to him.

"I did...I did blame Ares."

* * *

_I was waiting for the time. A time where the others are gone and only me and Ares are here at the house. He doesn't know how much anger I am reserving for him._

_And you know what? That day did came. And today was that day. It was a weekend. Athena have Saturday Classes. Hermes was out with his friends. Apollo and Artemis chose this day for their 'bonding' day. Dionysus was with Mom and Dad, They needed to buy something for him._

_And who's left at the house?_

_Me and Ares._

_I knocked at Ares door, He opened it. My anger was bursting. I grabbed him and went to the living room. It's spacious in here. Besides I don't want to see his room. I pushed him to the couch, His eyes widened and glared at me. He doesn't like anyone pushing him around._

_"What's wrong with you?!" Ares shouted with much of irritation. That's right be angry at me. But your hatred will not match mine this time._

_"Aphrodite broke up with me." I stated, calm and recollected. But still return the glare that he was giving daggers at me._

_"So? What do I have to do with it?!" Ares shouted and shrugged, As if he knows nothing. I knew that the moment Ares stepped in the house when Aphrodite was here. I knew that he knew that Aphrodite is the one that he bullied years ago. I tackled him by the collar and started sneering at him. Pouring every angry emotion of me at him._

_"YOU KNOW? YOU BULLIED HER DURING HER CHILDHOOD!" I shouted, I don't care if he's my brother. I don't care if we're related. How could I be related to this man who bullies girls?_

_"SO?! I DON'T CARE! GOOD THING THAT HER CHILDHOOD WAS RUINED!" He shouted, I punched him. His eyes widened and gasped. Muttering something like: How could you do this?_

_Why was he ruining childhood of children?_

_Why was it a good thing?_

_Ares.._

_Athena. The name approached to me like a flash of lightning. I did not know why did it came to my mind but I know it has a connection to what is happening right now. Then the realization hit me. Childhood. Athena. Rape._

_He's destroying the others childhood because Athena's childhood was ruined. He was bullying kids because he thinks that it is unfair that they have a great good childhood not like Athena's whose childhood was spent on cowering in fear from those rapists._

_I gave him one more punch, this one was the hardest. Then, I slowly let go of his collar. Both he and I are breathing heavily from the tension. It was like air was leaving my lungs at the moment. I was nervous. I was scared. Because I shouldn't be doing this. Blood is thicker than water but why am I holding onto that water?_

_But it's too late to go back now, I have started this. And I need to finish this. _

_"Y-You think that in this way you can avenge Athena?" I sneered, Carefully picking my words. His face looks like its been poured by a thousand bricks. My guess was right._

_"W-What are you t-talking about?" He asked nervously, that's right. Be nervous to me. I hold your greatest fear._

_"It's your fault Athena got rape." I stated, Sending daggers to his heart. I don't care if he's hurt by it. Because that's how much pain I felt when Aphrodite left me._

_"H-how d-did you know?" He stuttered. I noticed his hands are shaking and the once violent Ares was now turning into a lost wet puppy. I have no pity for him. Mom and Dad are right if Ares didn't left Athena then the rapist wouldn't dare to touch Athena because she's with a boy but Ares left her. _

_"Do you really think that if you ruined other people's childhood, You can correct your mistake? You can bring back Athena's innocence? You can make Athena's childhood great? Face it, Ares! You left her, that's why the rapist got her. It's your fault that Athena got rape in the first place!" I shouted at him, He started murmuring again: It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. _

_"That's right, it's your fault." I said and went back upstairs, I heard Mom and Dad's arrival. They went to Ares and soothed him but Ares kept saying his three magic words. Mom and Dad kept asking on what happened. Then Ares answered._

_"Dad, Hephaestus knows."_

* * *

"What you did is a bit heartless you know." Triton said, I nodded in agreement. It was heartless. It was harsh. It was a very cold-blooded thing.

"I know." I said, not bothering to look at his eyes.

"What happened next?" He asked, I'm getting tired at all of this story-detailing so I'm gonna summarize what happened next. Besides, I'm getting hungry.

"To cut the story short, Dad talked to me and told me to not spread the secret of them. I told them yeah, I'll be silent, Forever. That's when I started to avoid him and talk minimally with my siblings. I became a shell of my previous self." I explained, He laughed. Now what's funny?

"I miss the old Hephaestus." He stated, Yeah, even I, sometimes, miss it too. But there's no way to change the past right? There are so many mistakes that I've done.

"Yeah, But he told me that if Aphrodite ever get back into his life that's when he'll start fixing himself. But that seems to be impossible..." I said, Then both he and I heard a shout downstairs.

"**DINNER!**"

* * *

***Sigh* Poor Heph, Poor Ares, Poor Aphy...Oh well. Next chapter will be on our favorite Messenger's god P.O.V.!**

**Chapter 7-Hermes: I'm the Black Sheep**

**Read, Review and Follow!**

**(::)- Cookies to all of you reviewers! Your support is very appreciated!**

**In the next chapter, Our favorite Hero will appear! Yes, Percy will appear! And the things that are happening in the next chapter, Will be at the same time Triton and Hephaestus are talking in their room. It was just like: How are the junior batch doing in the attic?**

**-cutedivaprincess**


	10. Hermes: I'm the Black Sheep

**_Chapter 7-Hermes: I'm the Black Sheep_**

**Hermes' P.O.V.**

Here's what's happening.

So after the whole 'Athena-screaming-fiasco', We were sent upstairs by our parents who are so great to give us a hint on what is happening. I've always felt it. They are hiding something from us. Dad, Mom, Athena, Ares and Hephaestus. They all know something which we don't. I'm staring to think that we're not a family. How can we be a family if they aren't open to us on telling some secrets. It's not like we'll reveal it to the whole world, Would we?

We all silently fixed our clothes. Took our clothes from the luggage to the cabinets. Placed our things on some respective places.

And bicker. (In the twins case)

Oh. But, Hey, look this one looks serious. Okay, So brief explanation. Artemis and Apollo are getting their clothes out of their luggage and Artemis went to the closet to get some hangers, so their clothes wouldn't be crippled if worn. At the same time, Apollo took out something from his luggage. Deep in his luggage. As if he safely kept it there and no one knew about it. He actually didn't know I was watching him while I was fixing my clothes. So, Artemis, got the hangers and when she went back. She saw Apollo holding the 'thing' he dug out from his luggage. Well, Bad news: Apollo didn't know his sister was already there.

"What's that?" Artemis asked, Scaring the shit out of Apollo. He unconsciously threw the 'thing' but caught it and hid it in his hands. He looked at Artemis with eyes widening in panic. What's with the thing?

"Ermm...Nothing..Why?" Apollo asked, One thing about Apollo: He's not good at lying. Pretty obvious right now. By the way he's stuttering and clutching the 'thing' that he has. So what if Artemis saw that 'thing'?

Dionysus and I are watching a live WWE in front of us.

As soon as Apollo asked 'why'. Artemis tackled his collar and pinned him down to their bed and snatched the 'thing'. I caught a glimpse of it. It looks like a small gift. But of course, Apollo will not back down. Artemis stood and was about to open the small gift but Apollo pushed Artemis. _Hard. _And snatched the gift. The push was really strong, I could say as both Dionysus and I heard the loud thump when Artemis fell. Her eyes widen in Apollo.

This is really serious.

Sure, The twins fought or bicker verbally but never have both of them reached to hurt each other physically. Apollo's eyes widened too, He just realized his mistakes. The gift was now gone in his hands. Now, Where could it be? And why was he keeping it from Artemis? His twin? Artemis regained her senses from the shock and stood up to push her twin. _This is really not cool_. It did not push Apollo to the ground but he stumbled a bit in his stand.

"Did you just push me?" Apollo asked, His tone was different. Instead of being the happy, positive 'tone'. This one looks dangerous.

"No. No. I just placed both of my hands on you and put some strength to make you stumble on your standing. " Artemis replied sarcastically, Both of them are very sarcastic. And both of them are very prideful. They will not back down. No one surrenders. Damn Pride.

"Why did you push me?!" Apollo asked, The looks in his face is pretty obvious that he's irritated.

"Oh! Now you ask why did I push you? Wasn't the answer pretty obvious, Where did your sarcasm go to?" Artemis asked, rolling her eyes. And crossing her arms. This only made Apollo more furious.

"Are you mocking me?" Apollo sneered, Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. This is really bad. I should inform Mom and Dad. They secretly told me, Dionysus, Ares, Athena and Hephaestus that if the twins are fighting SERIOUSLY we should go and tell this to them. I don't know why but they seem to look specially at the bond of the twins. _Not bothering to check if I am alright._

"You're an idiot. C'mon let's end this fight, What's the gift and why won't you tell me?" Artemis asked, A bit more gentle now. The twins doesn't like fighting seriously. Apollo avoided his sister's gaze.

"Just...Don't care about it..." Apollo said, Which was a bit cold and heartless to me. It's like Artemis is Apollo's twin so she has the right to bother things about like that. Why Apollo was hiding some secrets? I thought twins have no secrets?

"Fine!" Artemis shouted and crossed her arms, She went to the bathroom of the attic and locked the door. I swear, I heard sniffles coming from the bathroom. All of us were silent, I looked at Apollo who was looking down at the floor. Feeling guilty. Should I mark this date? December 22 20**: Twins first fight.

It was silent.

That is until

Perseus a.k.a. Percy came

"**Hello cousins!**" He shouted/greeted cheerfully, But none of us spare him a glance. He entered the attic, carrying his clothes' bag and began fixing his clothes. Just like what we were doing awhile ago. He noticed the heavy atmosphere around the room. So he stayed quiet. But I know Percy, He's not the man who just shut up pretending knowing nothing. He'll break the ice of silence soon.

And speaking of soon. It happened now.

"Sooooooooooooo, Why is everyone silent? And where is Artemis? I haven't seen her around the house you know." He said, He finished fixing his clothes and sat together with Dionysus and I to our king-sized bed. No one answered his question. No one was daring to. I mean, Are we nuts? Telling him loudly on what happened while Apollo is in the other bed? Seriously? But I take it that he doesn't know that Apollo and Artemis fought.

"Hey, Hermes, Why is Apollo silent? And where is Artemis?" He tapped my shoulder, And I turned to him. I gestured for him to lean his ear to my mouth so that I could whisper the dreaded news to him.

"Artemis and Apollo fought." I whispered to his ear, And the reaction was a bit hilarious than I've been expecting. He laughed. He fucking laughed at this situation. You're so dead, Percy.

"Seriously? They always fou-" I have to clamp his mouth for him to stop saying things so LOUD! If Apollo heard you you'll be killed before Christmas! Are you in the right mind? Apollo's guilty right now over what happened and you're gonna still say it out loud that he and Artemis fought? Are you nuts, Percy?

"Keep your voice low, Apollo's guilty okay? He pushed Artemis hard." I whispered, Emphasizing the word 'hard'. His eyes glanced to the sulking Apollo. Whose hands are already covering his face from the guilt. Artemis still did not come out from the bathroom. We could heard sobs coming from the bathroom. And I know the sound is killing Apollo.

"Woah. Pretty childish for a twins fight." Percy commented in a low voice, Damn, I would've smack this guy. Can't he see the situation now? This is the first time in the History that Apollo and Artemis fought! And it is serious, Hearing that Artemis is crying.

"This is the first time they fought physically, Percy, And serious." I hissed at Percy, He's a bit heartless over this situation.

Anyway, He finally stopped pestering me on what happened to them with details. He took out his cellphone and just played 'Flappy Bird'. Which he couldn't score above 50. Dionysus fell asleep. While I also played 'Flappy Bird' And Percy and I are counting our scores. Eventually, I won.

Then, We all heard a shout downstairs.

"**DINNER!**"

Apollo was about to knock to the bathroom door, So Artemis will get out but it seems she heard that it is already dinner. She opened the door and went out of the bathroom with red, puffy eyes. She ran downstairs, Not bothering to care about Apollo.

I woke Dionysus up but damn, He's the hardest to wake up between me and my siblings.

"Leave him be." Apollo said, I looked up at him. His eyes looks so lifeless, And he's not the bright, optimist person I've met before. This is a different man who's talking to me. Percy already left. So it's only him and I left at this room. I placed my hand on top of his shoulder. Giving comfort or assurance.

"She'll talk to you, soon" I said, referring to Artemis. He shrugged and took out the hand that I placed on top of his shoulder. He did not gave me a smile. Instead, he went outside of the room. But before he left he said something.

"No, This one's serious, Hermes."

"Arte, Pollo, Please don't fight." I heard Dionysus, I thought he was awake but he was dreaming. I could see tears in the corner of his eyes. I wiped it away and kissed him in the forehead.

"I know, They'll fix it soon."

* * *

Dinner with the Poseidon's.

Great.

I hate family dinners.

Later, You'll find out the reason why I hate family dinners like this.

"Where is Dionysus?" Mom gently asked, Looking at me, Apollo and Artemis. I noticed that her eyebrows crooked when she looked at the twins. Maybe she noticed something about them. _She always notice them, Not me._

"Asleep." I answered, But even if I answered it. Her attention still went to the silent twins who were avoiding the gaze of each other.

"Apollo, Artemis, Did something happen?" Mom asked, At the same time Artemis dropped her fork and knife. She grabbed the table napkin and wiped the remnants of food on her face. Without looking at anyone she stood up and said.

"Excuse me, I'm already full." She said and ran upstairs to the attic. All of us stared at Apollo. Who was now gazing at the empty seat of Artemis. He stood up and ran to where Artemis too. Shouting her name.

"Hermes, What happened?" Dad asked, Uh oh. _They're going to blame this on me again._

"Apollo was keeping something from Artemis. But Artemis is curious so she pushed him to the bed and snatched the gift but Apollo stood up quickly and pushed her. She fell on the floor. Then they fought." I summarized, My hands started fidgeting. _Please don't blame this on me._

"And you didn't stop them?" Dad's voice got louder for me. Was it just me? Or he's voice got louder? Or was it just the room was a bit silent?

"Dad..I-" But before I could finish my reasoning Dad cut me off. With his beliefs.

"How many times have I told everyone that whenever Apollo and Artemis fought seriously, Stop them for the least?" Dad shouted at me. _Why? Why am I always being blamed? Why does this keep happening?_

Luckily, Before Dad could pent up his anger for me, Uncle P put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Zeus, Anyway, Where's Athena?" Poseidon asked, Well Dad did stop fuming. But instead of Dad answering, It was Ares who answered. Yeah, Poseidon's right. Athena's missing. How come I did not notice this? So the people that are missing in the table are: Athena, Dionysus, Apollo and Artemis. Oh well.

"Upstairs, She's reading. And she'll skip Dinner." Ares answered simply, While taking a bite of the beef that Hestia served for Dinner.

"How is she?" Poseidon asked, But did not spare Ares a glance. Just at Dad. And this time, Dad answered.

"Well, You know Athena, Goode High accepted her as a teacher. Who wouldn't right? Athena, My Smart, Beautiful Daughter." Dad boasted, Which made him and Uncle P erupt into fits of laughter.

_When will Dad boast about me like he does to Athena?_

"How's Ares?" Uncle P asked, Ares kept eating but eventually he answered him.

"I'm good Uncle, Passing my Grades." Ares said, Uncle P then turned to me. _Tsk. He will ask me the same question._

"So how are you, Hermes?" He asked, I was about to answer him that I'm fine but Dad said something that hurt me so much.

"Nothing new about him, Psy, Same old Hermes. Life's at the detention room, Right Hermes?" He asked.

_Dad when will you acknowledge me?_

_When will you see me not just a boy who is at the detention room?_

_Will you ever see me like the others?_

_Like Athena who's smart?_

_Like Ares who's brave and strong?_

_Like Hephaestus who's advanced in his studies?_

_Like Apollo and Artemis who are perfect?_

_Mom, _

_Will you ever see me like Dionysus?_

_Will you and Dad ever acknowledge me in a great way?_

_._

_._

_._

_I hate my parents._

* * *

**Sorry Hermes...I know...It's bad being treated like an outcast. **

**Hephaestus: Why is he the black sheep? I'm suppose to be the black sheep?**

**Me: Oh shaddup! Hephaestus! You're smart and you already have Aphrodite**

**Hephaestus: *blushes* Anyway, Will you let Aphrodite come back to me?**

**Me: I'll think about it...I'm a bit down because I only got 9 reviews so far.**

**Hephaestus: *pats my back* Tis' alright. Soon you'll have more than 20 reviews! I'll bet on it!**

**Me: Gee, Man, That is so high...Anyway thank-**

**Apollo: I KNEW IT! YOU TWO HAVE SOME RELATIONSHIP!**

**Me: What the fuck? Apollo GET OUT!**

**Hephaestus: Luckily, Athena is not here.**

**Athena: *evil laugh* You saying Hephaestus?**

**Apollo: Athena! Ms. Author and Hephaestus have a relationship.**

**Me: Yeah, We're friends. Totally.**

**Apollo: That's now what I am talking about! They...they...When I came in, Hephaestus was patting her back and-**

**Dionysus: Apollo! Artemis broke a glass and got cut! It's HUGE!**

**Apollo: WHAT?! *runs off my room but I tackled him before he got away***

**Me: Now, Apollo, How did you got inside my room?**

**Apollo: Srsly? Ms. Author? My sister got wounded and you still have the guts-**

**Me: Answer me!**

**Apollo: Fine! The door was unlocked! *runs off after I released his collar***

**Me: *looks at Hephaestus, Athena and Dionysus* Now how did you three got inside my room?**

**Athena: Apollo shouted so I came in, The door was open anyway. **

**Dionysus: Well, As soon as Artemis broke the glass I kept finding Apollo. And I found him here. Blood was oozing from Artemis body, You know. **

**Hephaestus: You invited me in. Did I mention I did not lock the door while you were talking to me? That's why Apollo got in-**

**Me: Fuck you, Heph! I'm not giving you your Aphrodite! Argh! GET OUT ALL OF YOU!**

**Athena & Dionysus: *runs***

**Hephaestus: Wait! Are you serious? You're not going to give Aphrodite back into that story of yours? The Hephaestus in that story will be so sad you know!**

**Me: Fuck off! *Hephaestus leaves***

**Hey GUYS! Can we learn to review? Cookies will be given...And I also wanted to know how you like the story or any commentary on OBHF**

**Oh and a big shoutout to GoddessofWisdomWar-Athena! Thank you for the continued support and constant reviews!**

**(::)**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 8-Apollo: Gift delivered too Early**

**-cutedivaprincess**


	11. Apollo: Gift Delivered Too Early

_**Chapter 8-Apollo: Gift Delivered Too Early**_

**Apollo's P.O.V.**

"Artemis!"

Damn.

Tsk. Just Damn!

I hate this day!

Okay, This is the first day of me and Artemis fighting both physically and emotionally. Look, I didn't mean it _really._ I don't want to hurt her. Neither does she. So why did she pushed me back awhile ago when we were fighting? Oh yeah right, I pushed her. Damn. There is this thing both Artemis and I hate to ourselves. We're twins so we share the same strengths and weaknesses. And it happens to be that both of us are very prideful.

Yeah, A reason why when we fought awhile ago, We did not back down. A push to a push. A mock to a mock. I admit, The things that I said to her are _very very _heartless and cold. I've never ever meant it! I mean...Yeah! I said it but...I quickly regretted it you know! Look, Guys, Artemis and I NEVER fought in our entire existence!

Now, Everyone might say I'm a hypocrite. Or ironic because Artemis and I always bicker. But guys, Calm down. Bickers...Are jokes to us. We don't take it seriously, We do it for fun. Our own way of bonding to each other. And besides, Our way to show the others that we are imperfect.

Cuz, Artemis and I have a problem at school.

They consider us as the 'Most Perfect Beings on Earth'. I don't know why, I don't know what we did that made them think that we are the most perfect people on Earth. C'mon, What's with me and Artemis? What do we have that the others don't have? Why are they jealous of the abilities and skills that Artemis and I portray? As far as I can remember, I'm just a varsity player and...have school grades that can only match Artemis'.

How about we have a preview of the High School life of Artemis and I?

_**Flashback: School Days**_

_"For the first time in the history of Goode High. WE have two persons who ranked first at the achievers for the whole 7th grade!" The teacher announced, At this time Artemis and I were just ordinary twins who sat at the back of the class. We don't pretty much care about those things anyway. What is important is that I am with Artemis and Artemis is with me. We're pretty sickly engrossed with each other (NO! NOT INCEST GUYS!) It's just that we don't want the other one missing by each other's side._

_"And those two persons are...Artemis Diana Jove and Apollo Phoebus Jove!"_

_Artemis and I are like:_

**_"She's not serious? Is she?"_**

_That's where other people started to notice us. They also took note that I am a basketball player and Artemis is a science club member. Here are what they are whispering:_

_"They're twins right? So...Both of them have exactly the same grades...That's cool."-A Nerd said_

_"Hmmm, Smart but beautiful...Should I go on her?"-A jock said, I almost punched him. _

_"OMG! I knew he's the perfect guy! Smart. Basketball player. Perfect boy material!"-A slut said, Artemis almost slapped her._

_"Jove is their surname..."-Some random guy said._

_"Oh no! Do you know Athena Minerva Jove? The girl who always had the first place in the achievers every year?"-A random girl replied to the random guy._

_"Yes! The ultimate genius of Goode High. Hephaestus Vulcan Jove. The one who passed the skip-year test."-The random guy responded._

_"Congrats, Twins! You two are going to be famous!" Will Solace, Our friend told us, Patting me in the back._

_"Why?" Artemis and I asked._

_"First, They knew, That you two have the surname of Jove. And have the same surnames with Athena who's an alumni with high extravagant grades and Hephaestus, who passed the skip-year test which people rarely passed on." Zoe Nightshade, Our other friend too said, Placing her hand on Artemis' shoulder._

_And subconsciously, Artemis and I answered something that made the whole class attention to be on us._

**_"Athena and Hephaestus are our siblings."_**

_The whole class went silent._

_They looked at us, As if we were murderers. Or criminals. This is the thing, Nobody knows who our siblings are. They never bothered to ask. So we don't tell them. Even Zoe, Will and Phoebe doesn't ask if we have any siblings so they don't know too. And our surnames pretty weren't much mentioned by the teachers, Most of them call us by our first name._

_The next day...Letters flooded our lockers._

_So Artemis and I keep up the 'perfect' attitude. _

_But then...It somehow got annoying with more and more people pestering us so, we bicker. _

_I admit, The first time we bickered, Someone got a video of it._

**_End of Flashback_**

Pretty much ordinary high school life. But even if we bickered, Our 'fans' still did not lessen. Mostly, It got higher every minute. I really didn't know why they like us, In the first place.

Okay, People let's get back to reality.

I'm running to Artemis who was so FAST in running upstairs to the attic. I admit, She's fast. Did I mention to you that when I need a one-on-one play in the basketball, I play with Artemis? Yeah. I told you, She got the same skills and talents as me. Sometimes, She was even better than me. Dad was an MVP player but I don't play with him much. A bit awkward, you know. But people like you will ask: Wouldn't it be more awkward if you are playing basketball with a girl? The answer is: No. Artemis is pretty much my equal. My other half.

And I know, I can't live without her.

I reached the attic door.

But it was freakin' locked by my sister! Damn you, Sis! Y U NO make things easier 4 meh?! **(A/N: Pretty Lame, My classmate always do that.)**

I began to bang on the door, annoying her so she will open it. But its not working. It was like no person was inside the attic. I started to get worried.

"C'mon Artemis! Open the door! I'm sorry! Let's talk about this!" I shouted, After a few minutes, I got tired and sick of her acting like this. So, I ran downstairs to the Dining Hall and sprinted to where Aunt Hestia is. All of them were looking at me. Well, I pretty got the attention, Since I look like a man who was being chased by a gazillion horses. I should have done this earlier. You're such an idiot, Apollo.

"Aunt Hestia, Where's the key to the attic?!" I asked, Hestia quickly reached to her pockets and pull a key from it. She handed it to me and I mouthed a silent thank you to her. She smiled and nodded. I ran up to the attic again and opened the door.

What shocked me?

_The window of the attic was open._

What thought came to me?

_She jumped and commit suicide._

What was the reality?

I'm going to find out.

I ran as fast as I can to the window and looked down to see if there is a blood Artemis down on the street but no.

No bloody Artemis on the street.

But a rock hit my head instead. I yelped in pain. Hey, The impact of the rock to my nape was pretty strong you know. It hurts like hell. I looked up to see my only thrower of the rock. And of course, It was Artemis. The curse of my life.

Look, Being a twin is both a blessing and a curse. Blessing, Because at least we're not alone, At least someone is always there to understand us, To be with us. whenever we're being lonely, depressed or what. The funny thing is whenever Artemis and I are somehow _sad, _We don't need to speak to each other. We just look and we already knew if the other have a problem. Now about the curse, I don't know if this applies to all twins in the world but I can't live without Artemis. Neither can she live without me. I know if one of us dies, The other will commit suicide without regrets. The other part of the curse is that we couldn't be separated.

Yes, We tried doing it. Separating and have some new friends. But it did not go on, Well..In the end it was a major fight. It was our first 'Mental' fight. This fight is a physical fight. So this does not count as second fight.

Okay, Let's get back to business.

I started to climb out of the window to go to where Artemis is. She's at the edge of the roof, Sitting. Her feet hovering in the air. She lend out her hand to help me to get beside her. Even when we fought, It still doesn't mean we don't care to each other. And I know she's doing this for herself too. If I fell and die, She'll die too (Physically, She may not but her heart will die, I'm sure of it). With a lot of regrets too, Since we haven't apologized to each other.

I took the hand that she offered and she pulled me up to where she is. I carefully stepped at the flat surfaces of the house so that I can step up to the roof. Even when I am sitting beside her, I still did not let go of the soft hand she was holding to me. We were silent. But I know why, The dark night sky proves it all.

The sky is beautiful.

Different constellations covered the blank night sky, You could almost feel that you are lost between those stars. Maybe that's why Artemis couldn't hear me banging on the door. Well, Now, I couldn't blame her. If she and I switched places awhile ago, I would totally ignore her because of these magnificent stars laid out before me. Unconsciously, Both of our hands found its way to each other. It always happen, It was like our hands are made to hold each other. That may sound cliche but it's true. And I am not ashamed of having Artemis as a twin. She's a genius, cool, and kinda athletic person. I'm even lucky and proud to have her as my sister.

For a few moments of silence, I felt Artemis' head lying on my shoulder. I reciprocated it by laying my head on top of hers. This is the perfect time. I need to apologize, No. I wanted to apologize. This is my fault. I shouldn't have pushed her. God, I'm so sorry, Artemis.

"Artemis I-" I was about to make my long speech about my mistakes and apologize in the end. But well, She cut me off. Damn, Arty.

"I know, No. It's not your fault. I'm looking into your privacy. I shouldn't have done that. That's wrong and I-" I cut her off, No, It's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. Please, I hate it when you blame yourself for something you didn't do.

"Artemis, It's my fault. So stop it okay?" I asked, I just realized that she won't back down on this one. May this be a peaceful battle of claiming 'who's fault it is'

"Nah uh, My fault."-She

"My fault"-Me

"My mistake."-She

"My sin."-Me

"I should be the one apologizing."-She

"Nope, I should be the one."-Me

"Still my fault."-She

"No, My fault."-Me

"I pushed you."-She

"I pushed you first."-Me

"I mocked you."-She

"I said words that I shouldn't have said to you."-Me

"I snatched your gift."-She

"It belonged to you, In the first place."-Me

"I-Wait, The gift is for me?" She asked, Ugh, Apollo, You're busted. Yes, Guys, The gift was for her. I don't want it for her to see before Christmas day, That's why I got jiddy, giddy up when she snatched it from me. Well, Lesson Learned Apollo, Don't hide the gift or else you'll lose Artemis. I reached up to the pocket of my jeans and picked up my gift for her.

I took her hand and placed it on top of her palm. Hey eyebrows crooked at me, As if asking if its alright to open it since its not yet Christmas Day. I just nodded in response. This is what I'm telling you. We don't need words. We understand each action the other gestures. She opened the small wrapper and it reveal to be a golden dog tag with my name encrypted on it. Now, Everyone is asking, She's Artemis but why does my name is on her dog tag?

"Seriously? This is your name." She chuckled, observing the necklace. I reached up inside my shirt and pulled the silver dog tag that has her name on it. I placed it on my palm and showed it to her. Her eyes widened in amusement, She placed her palm next to me too so both of us could see the gold and silver dog tag.

"I'm wearing yours so that everyone will know that I already belong to you." I said, Did I mention many people thought we're incest? Some people say that we are too 'sweet' to each other. Like what is happening now. We don't mind them. Only them thinks like that because they don't have a twin like Artemis. We already tried separating or engaging in some relationships with the opposite sex but...It either doesn't work out or usually we get jealous SO MUCH THAT WE ALMOST KILLED THE PERSON!

"Well then, Since you're wearing mine, I have no choice but to wear yours." She joked, Both she and I laugh. I know she likes wearing the dog tag that has my name. She's just messing with me right now.

"Oh Cmon, I know you lik-ACHOO!" I sneezed, Damn. She laughed. I looked up at the sky, it was replaced by clouds. No beautiful constellations anymore. And for a defacto, It's starting to snow.

"Oh hey, It's snowing." Artemis said as she caught a snowflake in her bare hands. With no gloves at all.

"I really don't like the cold." I stated, Covering myself from the harsh cold December winds.

"You act like a girl." She stated, Then stood up and started going back to the attic via window, I held her hand so that together we will come in, inside the attic. The windows are big anyway. And I don't want to be left outside.

"You act like a boy." I retorted, Both she and I jumped inside the attic. Our expectations is that our siblings plus Percy is still awake but maybe we didn't notice time and in fact they are already asleep.

"What if something went wrong with our birth and I am supposed to be a boy and you are supposed to be a girl?" She asked, Walking to the closet and getting her set of PJ's. She went inside the bathroom and changed while I leaned near the bathroom with my PJ's in hand. Waiting for her to finish the bathroom.

"Well that's insane. Imagine, You a boy, Me a girl?" I commented, she stepped out of the bathroom laughing. But she's already in her PJ's so I went inside to the bathroom quickly. I wanted to sleep you know. As I changed, I heard her melodious laughter outside the door of this bathroom.

"Really insane! I just really can't imagine that you would have long blonde curly hair and some curves." Artemis laughed while banging on something (I hope she doesn't break it).

So, I finished my get-up (I mean wearing my PJ's) on sleeping and both she and I slept in our bed. I pulled the blankets to cover us since its kinda cold.

As our hands met each other again both she and I laughed.

"And we wonder why people thought of us as incest." She said, I smiled.

"Yeah. We wonder."

* * *

**They are a bit OOC? Don't you think? But sorry guys, That is how I will portray them. So sorry.**

**Artemis: Hey you got a lot of reviews from your last chapter!**

**Me: Oh really?!**

**Apollo: Yep, Around 7 reviews from the last chappie.**

**Me: Would you two mind reading them?**

**Artemis: Sure, I'll go with the first one. It's from themourningsage12. She says:**

_**I like your story a lot! Please continue!**_

**Me: Oh! Of course! I'll continue and thanks for reviewing! NExt review, Apollo?**

**Apollo: Right, This one's from PoisonBones. She just asks what is the Gift. And wait, Didn't you read her story before?**

**Me: PoisonBones? Yeah, I love her story about you two! It was a story where Hera tortured Artemis and Apollo go bad-shit psycho. Please say it to her that I loved that story of hers! And to answer the review...We all now know on what is the gift. It's a golden dog tag.**

**Artemis: This one is from someone delicious.**

**Me: Delicious?**

**Artemis: I'm kinda hungry, And besides her name is CookiesCream333. It really sounds delicious. Here is her message:**

_**I LOVE this story! I stumbled arcoss it this morning and ON MY GOSH it's amazing. I love all the characters and their relationships with each other. This is an excellent example that 'perfect' families aren't that perfect. I love your work! Update soon! :)**_

**Me: Yep, Her name really sounds delicious. Thank you for LOVING this story! And you know what? You got my idea! I mean the moral lesson of this story is that: Perfect families aren't that perfect! That was really the thought of this story. So a big CONGRATULATIONS to her! xD**

**Apollo: Next one is our friend, zoenightshadedamsnckbar. She just wants to know what you and Artemis are fighting over and she wants Aphrodite to come back.**

**Hephaestus: I told you, Miss Author! I'm not the only one who wants Aphrodite to come back!**

**Me: What the eff? (I did not say a curse for Athena's sake). Hephaestus, As I remember, Apollo and Artemis are the only persons I allowed to come inside this DAY! Don't worry I might invite you soon again here at my room but for now, GET OUT! *Hephaestus leaves*As to zoe, We'll have to find out if Aphrodite will come back.**

**Artemis: This one is from our loyal reviewer! GoddessofWisdomWar-Athena!**

_**Continue! Continue! LOVE IT! Oh and read my story, kk? I like this Hermes Part o why his parents doesnt bother to...well, appreciate him? Yeah that's it! :) PM me please...**_

**Me: Thanks for loving it and the encouragement I'm getting from you! Yeah, Hermes feeling neglected suits him in this story. Oh yeah! I've read your newest UD to your story! And everyone who is a Zeus and Hera fan please read her story its great! **

**Apollo: From Chumchum1996, She just says that she loves the story and it has an emotional level something like that and that your story gets better whenever she was notified that you Updated. She says that keep writing and don't give up.**

**Me: Oooh, A very inspirational one. Thanks for loving the story! Yeah, it was meant to be to have a connection with a normal people's daily lives. I'm glad that the reader can connect to this story. And it may sound weird but even I get excited when I update. Don't you know that after I updated, I read the UD chapter? Yeah, sounds crazy but even I myself is loving my own story (Narcissism much?). Oh and don't worry I announce it to everyone: THIS STORY WILL BE COMPLETED! I ALREADY PLANNED OUT ON HOW THE ENDING AND THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE EXECUTED. **

**Artemis: Last one's from a guest! She says she likes your story and please continue.**

**Me: Oh well! Yes, Thank you for your review and I will continue! That's a promise! So further announcements, The Update day will be always on Weekends since school is already starting in here (I'm a filipino). So expect no Updates on Weekdays (except today.) If I updated either late or early, I will tell you the reason why. So if I ever have a late update please mind that I am just an 8th Grade student here at Phils. and I have a reputation to keep up in here so in advance SORRY! well that is, If I ever have a late update.**

**Keep up the reviews lovelies! And please pray tell your comments about this chapter :***

**Next Chapter**

**Chapter 9-Dionysus: Christmas trees and Snowballs**

**-cutedivaprincess**


	12. Dionysus: Christmas Balls and Snowfights

_**Chapter 9-Dionysus: Christmas balls and Snowball fights.**_

**Dionysus' P.O.V.**

Mornings.

Usually, I hate them but hey its snowing!

I don't know why I woke up early but-Oh wait! I know why I woke up early! I fell asleep way TOO early yesterday. I'm a sloth actually. Now, All of you are wondering, How did I know some complex words at the age of seven? Let's say having siblings who are geniuses can be passed by blood too. Anyway, Off topic. I committed a deadly sin: Sloth. Its like being lazy or avoidance of everything.

In my case, I avoided problems through sleeping. *Sigh* I'm being over dramatic. So early in the morning and I am already thinking about these seven deadly sins. And please mind that I am a just a seven year old. Well, I went to a library and found a magazine that caught my eye, Then I read it and boom! I already know the seven deadly sins. Let's get over my over-dramaticness (Is that even a word?).

I slept early yesterday because Apollo and Artemis are fighting.

In many things that will happen in this family, The last thing I wanted to happen is for everyone to fight.

So, Yeah, I'm being emotional here but hey! I love my family!

Everyone is asleep.

Nice, No one to bother, No one to play. What time is it? I looked at the digital clock on the wall. As my mother have told me to read the clock it says: 5:30 AM. Oh well! It's 5:30 I wanted to wake up some siblings xD I jumped off my bed first (Hoping that it would wake Hermes and Percy up) then get to the bathroom and fix myself. After that, I started to wake up everybody.

It seems that Apollo and Artemis are 'alright' now, Considering that the two of them are holding hands while they are sleeping. So sweet, Don't you think? When I was still naive, I really thought Artemis and Apollo would marry soon. I mean, They look like a couple and I thought siblings could marry each other. Then, I learned that it is disgusting so I was kinda...ashamed...on myself thinking such thoughts on my brother and sister.

I jumped in the middle of their bed (crushing their hands that are intertwined). And as expected both of them screamed from the impact. It was like a three-ton iron crushed their hands. Now, Why am I doing this? Well, Its fun messing with the twins. I can't mess with one of them or else the other will have its claw at me so instead, I mess with BOTH of them. Hehe, Smart Dionysus.

"Dionysus! Seriously? It's so early in the morning?!" Artemis said and sat up to the bed, scratching her eyes. She always does that whenever she was about to sleep or just woke up. But both Dad and Apollo kept warning her to stop the habit. It has bad effects in the end, After scratching her eyes so long her eyes became swollen and reddish. Apollo sat up and groaned. Hermes and Percy are now turning in the bed. They seemed to be waken up from Artemis' rant on me.

"Artemis, You're eyes." Apollo warned, Artemis stopped scratching her eyes but I say she really wants to continue scratching her eyes.

"Now, Dionysus, Why wake us up so early huh?" Apollo asked, then started tickling my sides. He's asking me on why but how can I tell it to him when he started to tickle me. Is he serious?

"Haha! Hey-Hey! A-apollo its snowing!" I pointed out at the window, I saw Artemis grinned. _Uh oh, She's planning something._ But I think Apollo didn't notice that his sister is already plotting something evil. Apollo stopped tickling me and looked at the window exasperatedly. It was like he doesn't like snow. I wonder why.

"Yeah, Its snowing." Apollo groaned, Artemis leaned into my ear and whispered something devilishly.

"Get off the bed. I'm going to throw a snowball at Apollo." She whispered and stood up, She went to the bathroom first to do her morning rituals after that, I got out of the bed while Apollo just slumped back sleeping to the bed. Artemis got out of the bathroom and smirked at the sight of Apollo going back to sleep. She opened the window and scoop up some snow. Now, That I am watching her doing that. It always comes to my mind that maybe Artemis is some kind of sorcerer. I mean, She has NO gloves but she's holding a SNOWBALL! in her freaking bare hands.

She threw the snowball at the sleeping Apollo.

Boom.

Chaos happened.

"WHAT THE H***?!" Apollo shouted while he jolted to sat up on his bed. Great, The bed was wet because of the ice. Everyone in the room woke up from Apollo's scream. Hermes was rubbing his eyes (But not the same way Artemis did) and Percy was muttering something like: "Morning Disasters". Well, Peter, You can't live normally if you have us in your house.

Artemis was laughing loudly by the window laughing at the priceless reaction of Apollo. Apollo knew it was Artemis, Artemis is the only one who could hold a snowball in her bare hands (In the family). Apollo stood up and ran to the bathroom doing his morning rituals. It was fast, Not like Artemis who takes around 15 minutes to finish her morning rituals. Then, He went out of the bathroom screaming:

**"SPARTA!" **

Dude, The war cry was good but...The weapon is hilarious.

A toothbrush.

He made a freaking toothbrush into a sword.

Nice one, Apollo. Now everyone's laughing at him. Artemis couldn't breathe anymore. Hermes and Percy are rolling their asses in the bed. And I? I am rolling to the floor laughing so hysterically at Apollo.

Apollo felt ashamed and went inside the bathroom. I think he was sulking? Or was he thinking? Then all of a sudden we heard a shout from the bathroom.

"THIS IS THE WORST MORNING EVER!"

Which just made Artemis, Hermes, Percy and I laughed harder.

Apollo got out of the bathroom minutes later but his aura is different. His bangs were covering his eyes and have a devilish grin plastered on his face. And that grin was directed at Artemis. _ Uh oh, He's planning something too._ His eyes shot up to Artemis. An eyes full of pure madness and insanity. Nah, Just exaggerating on that part. Things happened so quickly and the next thing we knew, Apollo was pinning Artemis to 'their' bed (Do you know how awkward I feel right now?) and was tickling the souls out of Artemis.

Ugh, Now they're having their 'foreplay'. We can't join :(( Sad thing about twins, Once they made their own world we can't join. I'm bored. So I went to the window, Opened it, Scooped up some snowball.

And threw it to Hermes and Percy.

I was thankful that Hermes is not paying attention to his own snow because he was laughing so hard at the priceless reaction of Percy when he was thrown by a snowball. Because Percy was just nonchalant as Athena. He just simply, slowly, wiped off the snow off his face. It was like he was used to it. I really don't know why Hermes was laughing so hard at that.

"Ugh, Mom and Dad used to throw buckets of water to me. Kinda used to it." He said, Hermes wiped off the snow too in his face and started whispering to Percy, Then both of them looked at me with mad eyes. Mad eyes that was just like Apollo's when he was about to tickle Artemis.

Speaking of the twins,

"HAHA! GODS! STAHP IT APOLLO! I'LL F****** KILL YOU! F***! GET OFF! HAHAHA STOP TICKLING ME! JUST STAHP! TRUCE! I DEMAND A TRUCE!" Artemis said while laughing. Apollo stopped and both of them are panting like Dogs who just chased a person with food.

"Truce? You call a truce when you're not even attacking? That only applies when both sides are attacking with each other." Apollo said, Ugh. What is the word 'truce' anyway. I need to ask Athena later about that.

"You're going to get it!" Artemis shrieked, But Apollo knew what was going to happen so he ran away of the attic room. While Artemis chasing him, She was actually going to have her payback by tickling Apollo but it seems Apollo is smart that he already knew her intentions so he ran screaming. Singing the song of Selena Gomez.

"WHEN YOU'RE READY COME AND GET IT NA-NA-NA-NA-"

Artemis ran, Chasing Apollo.

Back to us:

So there is Percy and Hermes.

With mad eyes.

Then, I said something foolish. Nah, It's not foolish considering that Apollo did it.

"COME AND GET ME PETER AND HERMES!" I shouted and ran, The chase started. I could see Artemis running, chasing Apollo. While at my back, Percy and Hermes are chasing me. The war had just began. *Insert evil laugh* MWAHAHAHAHA! and I will win this chase.

"My name is Percy not Peter!" Percy yelled as he continues to chase this hopeless race. Whatever, It's funny! His reaction when I recited his name wrong.

"Whatever Peter!"

And so, The chase continues.

* * *

"We need to talk."

The four words that could scare us to hell. That's Hestia guys. Apparently brief summary, So we were chasing, A vase got broken. Boom! The breaker of the vase was still not admitting whoever he-or she is. But we were determined to find out. To stop this madness.

Look, Hestia is really scary.

When she's angry.

It's like an angel turning into a satan (No offense to her, Just expressing my feelings here. This is a democratic country right?). All of us, Me, Percy, Hermes, Artemis and Apollo are sitting in the long couch (order by age) and was not meeting the furious eyes of Hestia. We were all cowering in fear. Nobody had ever seen Hestia mad, And we were the unlucky persons to see it first. Hestia being mad is like all the hell break loose.

Daddy Z and Mommy H are in the Dining Hall together with Uncle P and Auntie S. Eating their breakfast. Here are the rules at eating during breakfast. Since, The Seniors (Mom, Dad, Aunts and Uncles) wakes up early they get to eat breakfast first. They are the first batch to eat. The second batch are me and my cousins. They are actually watching us fidgeting in fear with every step the Aunt Hestia made while she is pacing back and forth in front of us.

Hestia was really not angry. I mean at first. But then Dad whispered something to her and she got mad at us.

Dad is to blame for this.

What did he said?

Ugh. I agree with Apollo, This is the worst morning ever.

"Who broke the vase?" She asked, crossing her arms and glaring at each of us. No one dared to meet her eyes. It was so scary. I think I needed to pee. Please, Anyone who broke the vase just admit it! But...somehow, I kinda feel that this is not Hestia at all. She's not the woman who will just get angry over a broken glass...But why does she looks so angry right now?

Something's off.

Ermm...Nevermind. She's really angry.

**"Who broke the vase?!" **

"Eep! We don't know!" Artemis shrieked in her place, I could tell you she was about to cry. Here's a thing about Arty, She doesn't like someone being angry at her. She can't take sermons from Father the way Hermes does. I could tell you she'll cry! Not that she is childish or what, But she's a bit sensitive and _wasn't _getting sermons from anyone so she really isn't used to _anyone_ being angry at her. Luckily, Apollo was there to hold her.

"A-aunt H-hest-tia p-please l-listen t-to u-us w-we d-did-n-'t really broke -th-the v-vase." Hermes said, then things go down...

It was like Aunt Hestia was about to strike Hermes but then, Someone from the upstairs came.

Thank God.

"The vase that was broken are from that shelf right? That shelf is 118 cm high, Only Apollo and Artemis are 118 cm higher, Means, Hermes, Percy and Dion are out of the wanted list. And if the twins ever bumped into that shelf which was a bit unlikely since neither the twins have some bump in their head, The vase will still not fall from the shelf since the vases original place are 6 1/2 inches from the edges of the shelf . Someone really went up to that shelf and pushed the vase off the shelf and my conclusion is that your cat is the one who went up the vase since cats can jump so high and pushed the vase accidentally when your cat was walking through the shelf."

Who was that?

No, Its not Athena guys.

Neither was it Hephaestus.

It is Ares.

"Ugh, Ares, You broke our plan!" Zeus from the dining hall shouted, Me and the other four in the couch were looking at each other as if saying: _What plan are they talking about?_

"Anyway, It still worked. Their faces are hilarious when I yelled at them. So rating from my acting?" Hestia smiled and asked the seniors who are eating.

"I say 10. I really thought you were going to hit Hermes." Poseidon said, Taking a sip from his coffee.

"Seven." Mom and Dad said with synchronization, Sometimes I thought mom and dad are twins. They're kinda in sync just like Apollo and Artemis.

"Why?" Hestia pouted, Her angry demeanor was now gone. Ares went to the living room and sat at one of the single-person couches and read the newspaper. Everyone in the family is smart. It is just that the others portray it in a different way. Like Ares, He's not smart academically but solving real-life problems were as easy as a math problem to Athena. Hermes, He's smart at making pranks. Whenever Hermes got detention usually it is only because of one prank but in reality he made 5 pranks that day but only caught one prank that he did.

"The way you're hand raised up to strike Hermes. You weren't really going to strike him. Because if you really have the intention to, Your hand's angle would be different and if you are really going to hit Hermes with the angle that you are using, You would miss his cheek and hit his ear instead." Mom explained, Dad nodded. Poseidon and Sally have their eyes widened, confusion swimming to those eyes of them. It's like nobody ever understand what Mom and Dad said but Ares seemed to gets what Mom is saying since he nodded too in approval of mom's explanation.

"Mom's right. I studied the correct angles on punching someone in our criminology class and Aunt was just threatening Hermes." Ares said, Not sparing us a glance and still looking at the newspaper. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention but Hestia did have a cat named 'Vesta'.

"So...All of this is a facade?" Apollo asked, Picking the words carefully. Hestia and the seniors laughed. Poseidon and Zeus high-fived each other.

"Quite, Brother. Seems obvious by the way they are acting now." Artemis said, pointing out the laughing adults. Apollo nodded and sighed.

"Oh well." Apollo said.

I was like:

Mindblown.

Our parents and Aunts and uncles are just playing on us. They just wanted to see our reaction if Hestia is angry. Ugh, Crazy family.

But even if they're crazy, I still love them.

"Fine, Breakfast anyone?" Hestia asked, All of us nodded and went to the dining table. The adults got off and were now in the living room. It's like we just switched places, You know. Athena is missing. Apollo called Hephaestus and Triton and everyone ate their breakfast...

_Peacefully._

* * *

"You all are going to help me decorate the Christmas Tree." Hestia said, I was about to run upstairs and change my gear and ask my siblings if we could play 'snowball' but hey...Aunt Hestia needs help on decorating so...We'll help her of course...But later I will have my 'play'.

The tree was near the heater, It has no decorations yet. Only the tree.

"Umm, Can I be excused on that one? Athena needs to eat, I'll feed her." Ares said, He's really caring on Athena. Hestia nodded. He stood up and went to the kitchen to get a tray. He put a plate in the tray with a pancake and put a cup of hot chocolate. Plus a banana for dessert. Yeah, yeah, That's our breakfast. Pancakes and Hot chocolates. Yummy!

He went upstairs carrying the tray. He's finished eating anyway.

All of us started getting the Christmas decorations and here is the things that were assigned to us:

Me-I'll put the star and the Christmas balls together with Hermes and Percy.

Apollo and Artemis- They'll get the ribbon and wrap it around the Christmas tree together with Christmas lights.

Hephaestus and Triton-They'll be fixing the extension wires for the Christmas lights and also help putting Poinsettia flowers to the Christmas tree.

So all of us went to the storage room, Carried the boxes of decoration and started decorating. The boxes and decorations were pretty dusty you know. It even made Apollo sneezed. That man was always sick, I mean he usually gets colds and fever then pass it to Artemis and in a week everyone in the house are sick. Blame it on Apollo, Whose Immunity system is so LOW.

"Are you sick again?" Artemis asked, To Apollo who just sneezed after opening the box of Christmas lights.

"Nah. Just the dust." Apollo assured but I could see his nose turning red. HEY! We have rudolf in the house yoh!

"Apollo the red nose reindeer." I sang and put a Christmas ball on a branch of the tree. I'm so EVIL! But its true...Apollo's nose is red whenever he sneezes. And look the song made a trending to the whole house.

I heard second voices: "Reindeer!" Which came from Percy and Hermes.

"Had a very shiny nose!" Hermes sang, Placing a poinsettia to the tree. Percy followed with a second voice: "Like a lightbulb!"

"And if you ever saw it!" Percy sang, putting a Christmas ball to the tree. I sang the second voice: "Saw it!"

"You would even say it glows!" Triton sang, Stifled laughs started to form around the living room. The Adults who were sitting at the living room couches reading the newspapers are giggling at the song. Even Artemis cannot help but to laugh quietly about the song. She even sang the second voice: "Like a flashlight!"

"Great, Go on nice song." Apollo grunted, And pull out a sash from the box. He and Artemis started to wrap it around the tree. But still the song continues.

"And all of the other reindeer" I continued, The second voices were Artemis, Hermes, Triton and Percy and of course, Me.

"**Reindeer!**"

"Used to laugh and call him names!" Hephaestus sang, I look around, Ah yes. Ares is not here. The adults sang the second voices:

"**Like Pinocchio!**"

"They never let poor Apollo! Dad sang, Now watching as my cousins and I decorate the Christmas tree.

**"Apollo!"** The second voices sang which are: Me, Artemis, Hermes, Percy, Triton, Hephaestus, Mom, Auntie S, and Uncle P. Apollo is the only one who is not singing. Hestia is at the kitchen washing the dishes. If you look at Apollo right now, He's beeting red.

"Join in any reindeer games!" Artemis sang. Apollo looked desperately at her as if saying: _You're joining them?! How could you betray me?!_

"**Like Monopoly!**" The second voices sang. Everyone laughed at the end then the radio turned on. We looked at the speakers and Hestia (who just finished the dishwashing) was the one standing there. She put on a CD and it played the song: Rudolph the red nose reindeer.

And so, The singing of **Apollo the red nosed reindeer** continues!

* * *

"Dionysus put the star!" Artemis exclaimed, The tree was beautiful now. It was not blank anymore. Christmas lights were wrapped around it together with red ribbons and sashes. Christmas balls and Poinsettias made the tree more lively. The gifts were in placed under the tree. And the only missing thing is the star at the top.

"Wait! I'll call Athena and Ares!" Mom said and went upstairs.

It

was

kinda

a

long

wait.

"Ugh! I'm bored waiting!" Hermes whined, Artemis ran upstairs and when she went back, She wore her gloves and gear for snowing. She also have our clothes for snowing.

With a grin she asked,

"Snowball fight, Anyone?"

Everyone ran to her and snatch the clothes except for the adults who were laughing on how childish we are.

* * *

**I'm kinda bored at the end so the end part was kinda crappy. **

**Dionysus: Oh, Hey I'm the star of the chapter!**

**Me: Yeah, Yeah. Anyway, Let's start answering reviews! My favorite part.**

**Dionysus: Sadly. You only have three reviews.**

**Me: I know, Its kinda my fault. This is a late update. I promised them I'll update on the weekend but it kinda Blacked out in our entire city due to typhoon so sorry guys (The Filipinos will understand me, We have this 'Typhoon Glenda' who made the trees in our community broke.)**

**Dionysus: It's alright. I'm sure they'll forgive you, I'm sure they'll understand.**

**Me: I hope so. First review please?**

**Dionysus: From chumchum1996, HE is not a girl. And HE wants Aphrodite to come back.**

**Hephaestus: I told you, Miss Author, Eveyone wants Aphrodite to the party.**

**Me: *hiss* you again! Get out! I'll invite you when you are the star of the chapter *pushes Heph out* OH I AM SO SORRY! I THOUGHT YOU'RE A GIRL! I kinda thought guys were not into reading but then...Hey, There is a guy who is reading my story (No offense to guys)**

**Dionysus: From Poison Bones, She says: Aww..(Don't know what that mean.)**

**Me: Maybe she likes the sweetness between the twins. After I've read the last chapter, I've said the same exact words. Thanks for the review!**

**Dionysus: Last but not the least, GoddessofMarriage-QueenHera, Hey did she changed her Penname?**

**Me: I think so. HEr pen name was GoddessofWisdomWar-Athena but now its different. What did she say?**

**Dionysus: She says, Apollo and Artemis are like a couple. Its just that they are twins...**

**Me: Yeah, Guys, I wanted to reveal my greatest secret to the world!**

**"I actually...Kinda ship...the twins" (Review on what you think about this)**

**Dionysus: OH MY GOD! YOU SHIP THE TWINS?!**

**Me: Shshsh! Not in this story! They are only SIBLINGS in THIS story okay! But I have this story titled 'Most Forbidden Love' its in the Greek Mythology section. So guys if you are interested in twincest (ApolloXArtemis) then go to my profile and read Most Forbidden Love. Please Leave reviews too. Well that is if you are a shipper of them but if you feel disgusting on thinking them 'together' well...Then back out on reading that story! I still respect the other people's decisions so I ain't forcing you to read that. **

**Please Leave Reviews in here.**

**And if you are interested, Read most forbidden love.**

**~cutedivaprincess**

**(updates MAYBE on Weekends)**


	13. Hera: Athena, Break your chains

_**Chapter 10-Hera: Athena, Break your Chains**_

**Hera's P.O.V.**

Athena and Ares _must_ not miss this moment.

The moment where Dionysus puts the star on top of the Christmas Tree. They have never ever missed one of that. I stopped them. I said I'll call Athena and Ares so that they can watch this too. Much to Hephaestus' dismay. I know he was having fun awhile ago when we were singing because Ares is not here. But sorry, Hephaestus, A family is still a family. You can't leave them. *Sigh* Ares and Hephaestus...When will you two be happy again?

So I opened the door to Athena and Ares' room. Well, It was good. No shocking sights at all. They were just sitting at the bed and playing PSP? I'm not much into modern technologies, You know. They both heard the door creaked as I opened it so they both paused their game and looked at me. Yes, yes, Both of them have a PSP each. It was a sale. Buy 1 take 1 so these two combined their savings and bought it.

"Mother?" Athena said, Her voice still a bit croaked up. Among the children, She's the one who calls me a 'mother'. The others call me by 'Mom' and I don't know why she does that but I did not ask her. Its pretty alright with me, With her calling me 'Mother'. So it's good.

"Mom, Do you need anything?" Ares asked, I looked at Athena and sighed. Maybe I should heed Ares' words. I should give her some 'female' talk or what. Athena is totally in not a good state. Her eyes bloodshot from crying, black rims started to form under her eyes. And did she pale a bit? And when I entered the room, She seemed to be nervous or shaken up.

"Umm, Athena, Ares, The star is going to be put up by Dionysus!" I exclaimed with a fake expression of happiness. Hoping Athena would go downstairs. But instead, Athena cowered down to her blanket and looked away.

"I won't go." She said, I looked at Ares whose eyes were already telling me on not to force her. I signaled him to go out so she and I can talk. He nodded and went out of the room.

I sat beside Athena and patted her head, I know she's awake. Even if her eyes are already closed. She just couldn't fall asleep with that small amount of time right?

"Athena," I called, Starting a conversation. She hummed with a questioning tone in response.

"Why won't you go down? You haven't missed anything like this. It's a family tradition where everyone is present whenever the youngest in the family places the star on the top." I said, I needed to make some sense in this girl so she could stop sulking. Sulking is not very healthy.

"Hades and Demeter are not here. So the family is not complete." Athena outsmarted, But still gazing at the window, Her back facing me.

"Yeah, That might be the situation but haven't we done this too last Christmas? Only us and Hestia are present because the others are coming late." I explained, Making some point. I just needed _everyone _to be present in front of the Christmas tree. Because...I just feel like it.

But she didn't reply this time.

"Athena, I'm sorry. Okay? We should've locked the do-"

"Mother, Please don't remind me!" She shrieked and covered her ears. Athena is in a pitiful state. I don't like her acting like this. She's not the same...Athena...that I used to remember. It was like this girl is not the girl that I have carried in my womb for nine months and raised for 23 years.

"Athena! You can't avoid this! You need to fight. The more you hide, The more it will find you. You can't escape, Just stand up and fight. Break your chains." I advised, But I wonder if she'll understand it. I use a lot of metaphor and idiomatic expressions. But I know Athena's smart. She understands every word I said. My WOW-Words of Wisdom.

**"Dionysus! This is for revenge! A 2-on-1 Battle!" **We heard outside, Sigh, If only Athena was in her good state, She's already outside playing with the others.

**"Oh yeah! Game on! Peter and Hermes!"** I wonder if Dionysus really doesn't know Percy's name or was he just playing with Percy?

**"Percy! Dionysus! Percy, Not peter!"**

"See, Athena, They're having fun!" I said, Walking to the window and gazing at my children who were playing snowball. Athena stood up from her bed and walked to me, Seeing her siblings.

_Please, Athena, Go and Play. Go and Break your chains!_

"Ugh. Fine! I'll go. It looks like they're having fun anyway." She said and went to her closet and changed into her snowing gear. It kinda chilled into me that with just a minute. BOOM! Her attitude changed! Maybe she's over with sulking?

"That's my girl" I smiled, And went out of the room. Ares was leaning his back on the wall. It's like he was waiting for me.

"How was it? Is she alright now? Or-" Ares frantically asked me, If he weren't so serious I would have laugh at him. But I know not to joke at a time like this. When the matters are about Athena, He _is _serious. And he rarely gets serious you know.

"Yeah. She's good. She's going down to play snowball with your siblings. Tsk. She's taking too long, Go drag her." I cut him off, He went inside and since I am a curious person. I kinda eavesdropped on them. Who could blame me? Besides nobody knows I'm eavesdropping.

_"C'mon Theeny! Don't bring your book to a snowball fight! You'll regret it."-Ares_

_"Hey! Don't use that nickname! And I'll bring the book whether you like it or not!"-Athena_

_"Fine, So you want that book to be hit by ice? so the pages will be wet and soon later it will be torn and the next thing you knew you can't read it anymore."-Ares_

_"Fine, You win. I'll leave the book. But I'll stay at my room."-Athena_

_"For your information, Miss Athena Minerva Jove, I sleep in here. So this is 'our' room. Don't make it 'solo' for you."-Ares_

_"Yeah. Whatever."-Athena_

_"Come on! We need to go to play outside!"-Ares_

_"So childish Ares."-Athena_

"So what are they talking about?"

"ZEU-" Before I could finish shouting his name, He placed his hand on top of my mouth. Why did he just surprised me? My cover is about to be blown! But thanks to him that he covered my mouth before I could scream bloody hell at him. He removed his hand and placed his finger on top of his lips. Gesturing to be silent. _Yeah! Yeah! I know Mr. Zeus! You're the one who scared me!__  
_

He placed his ear on the door, I did the same and once again we eavesdropped on the two.

_"Come on Athena! Don't make this hard for me. Let's go play snowball?"-Ares_

_"No."-Athena_

_"Athena! I know you're acting now. You're not the depressed Athena anymore so stop. You're being a brat. Come on let's go."-Ares_

_"No."-Athena_

_"Not until you do the puppy face."-Athena added, _Wait what puppy face? Ares is rude man. He's not the one who will be doing some puppy face. Especially to a girl. My eyes met Zeus who is already intrigued by the fact that Athena is making Ares do some puppy face.

_"What?! Athena, It's been ages since I've done that! And c'mon! You expect me, Ares? The strong one, Doing a puppy face. That's so bullshit!"-Ares_

_"Fine then. I won't go downstairs!"-Athena_

_"Ugh. I'll do it! I'll do it!"-Ares_

_"Great."-Athena_

_"*Inhale* Missh Athena, Could we puhlease go downstairs and play snowball?"_

I think I'll puke once I have seen Ares doing a puppy-face.

Zeus and I are just hiding our laughs. I'm sure he's imagining Ares doing a puppy face. I remembered when Zeus used that once on me. Ugh! I don't want to remember, But now if Ares is doing a puppy face? NAH! JUST HELL NO! No way I am going to catch a glimpse of Ares begging and doing a puppy face. It's disgusting just like Zeus'. Imagining it...Ugh! No! Just no!

_"With a pretty please?"-Athena_

_"With a pretty puhlease cherry on top?"-Ares_

_"HAHAHA! Oh! Ares! You're so fun to mess with! Come on! Let's play snowball!"-Athena_

I got a feeling that Zeus and I shouldn't remain sticking out our ears at their door.

Because, Yeah, We got caught.

So the door pushed and both Zeus and I get pushed to the floor and Athena and Ares were like:

**O_O**

"The hell, Mom, You and Dad are eavesdropping on us?!" Ares shouted, Zeus stood up. He offered his hand to me and I took it and stood up with his support. I looked at Zeus and he and I seemed to have the same thought. We turned to Ares and grinned.

"Yes, With a cherry on top!" Zeus and I said, Athena was laughing so hard. Ares blushed. Wait? Ares...Blushing? Or cheeks just turning red? Well! That's the same.

"Mom! Dad!" Ares whined, Not really befitting for Ares. I grabbed Zeus' hand and both of us ran to somewhere.

* * *

That somewhere somehow ended up to our room.

Hey! We're not having s** you know!

There are times where he and I just talk. And this are those times. I stood by the window of our room and watch as my children. *Ehem* OUR children play snowball. Hephaestus and Triton was now gone at the scene, Maybe they went back at their room? Ares and Apollo are teaming up on Athena and Artemis and Dionysus is still on a 2-on-1 battle with Hermes and Percy but if you look at that, Look! It seems Dionysus is the one winning. Percy have a gravel of snow at his hair and Hermes just got hit by one on the face.

"Go Dionysus!"

"You do know that they can't hear you." *Sigh* Zeus, The Joy Killer. Just had to kill my moment. Was it bad cheering on someone even if they don't hear you? Besides I've done that a lot of times when we were High School.

"Yeah, But didn't I do that when we were in High School. I kept cheering at you in the Basketball League but you don't hear me." I said, He went beside me and cuddle me. He likes cuddling, I'm telling you. And I am the only woman who could tame him.

"I do hear you during the game." He said, Placing his chin on my shoulder and locking his hands on my waists. He was about to kiss my cheek but I slapped him. That's Hera for you, Zeus! When I'm not in the mood. Well, I'm not in the mood! Simple as that!

"Yeah. Nice Lie." I said, He made a fake 'hurt' expression from the slap.

"I'm serious, You're the only one I could hear." He said seriously. So serious that my eyes met his gaze. He knocked his head to me softly. I just stared at his eyes. His electric blue eyes that made me swoon for him in the first place. During this moment, I felt like we were back at our High School days. When we were still newly-BF-GF.

Our lips are just mere inches and the gap was about to close had not a LOUD honk of a car snapped us out from our trance.

I snapped my head to the window and saw a black ford Everest that I knew belongs to Hades. Zeus groaned and removed his hands from my waists. I chuckled.

"I hate Hades." He grumbled, I know he was about to have a kiss with me but it seems Fates are not willing to give him my kiss.

"I know, Come on, Let's go and meet them." I said and took his hand to walk out of our room.

We went out of the house, In the front yard where the children are playing snowball (But they stopped when Hades' car came). They each gave Hades, Maria and Demeter a kiss on the cheek. Its our traditional way to greet each other whom we haven't seen for a long time. We kiss them in the cheek.

Demeter doesn't have a car, That's why when she and Katie goes in here, Hades goes to their house so he could pick them up and the two of them could go in here. And Hades' and Demeter's house are near to each other, So they have no problems.

Walking from the snow is Macaria and Melinoe. Twins of Hades. Highly Sophisticated but kind people. Followed by Bianca and Nico. Bianca is not much a girly-girl like Macaria and Melinoe so she's good. I'm starting to think of Bianca as a 'tomboy' because of her outfit. Sneakers and caps. Nico, Well, Nico is the ONLY boy in the children of Hades and Maria, And he seems to be not affected by Macaria's and Melinoe's girlyness so good thing, He's still not gay. They went to us and gave us a peck on the cheeks. Speaking of Hades and Maria, Here they are!

"Hera! Zeus!" Maria greeted and gave both of us a hug. Zeus and Hades just made a bro-hug but I know Zeus is still irritated about not a getting a kiss from me. That's Zeus for you, He likes my kisses. HE said it was addicting and tastes like chocolate, But I haven't ate a chocolate actually.

"Hello, Maria!" I said, She looked around and it looks like she's finding someone.

"Where's Poseidon and Sally?" She asked, Hades nodded and looked around too.

"Yeah, Where is Poseidon?" Hades repeated. Ugh, Don't ask me. I don't know. Really. Because, Remember? I went up to call Ares and Athena and Zeus and I eavesdropped and well you know the rest of the story. One thing I could say: I do not know. Why am I getting defensive anyway?

"Missed me, Hades?" Shocks! Now I have two brothers who just shocked me at ONE day. (Zeus surprised me awhile ago)

"Ugh. I don't miss people like you." Hades said and pushed Poseidon off. Poseidon made a fake 'hurt' expression. UGH! He and Zeus are totally brothers.

"That hurts!" Poseidon said as all of us followed Hades who went inside the mansion. Just as we went in, Nico ran outside to his cousins to play snowball. But Nico was so unlucky. The cousins are 'PLAYING' on him.

"Aww...You're all over? I was about to join!" Nico whined, Apparently, The cousins stopped playing snowball and went inside just as Nico was about to join. All of them went inside with a 'depressed' Nico.

"It's alright, Nico, We'll play at the Christmas Day. And Besides, Who wants to go play 'Just Dance' upstairs?" Athena asked, In a flash, Every child went to the second floor and opened the Wii Console. The people remaining here are only Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Maria and I.

Hestia also came.

All of us sat at the Dining Table. Hestia gave us her delicious cookies again. With a pitcher of orange juice of course. After that she sat.

"Where is Sally?" Hestia asked, I noticed it too. Sally is not here. We all looked at Poseidon.

"She's pregnant, Remember? She's at our room, resting. She's tired." Poseidon stated, Tired from what? But I decided not to ask, I was like that when I am pregnant. It's like I don't want to go up at my bed. And just stay in there all day.

"Oh! So is it a boy or a girl?" I asked, And sipped from my juice.

"A boy." Poseidon answered, munching a cookie.

"Any names?" Maria asked, Zeus pointed his elbow at my stomach. Hmph, He just wants my attention. I turned to him and whispered.

"What?!"

"Why do women like to name a baby?" I almost want to hit him. Wasn't it obvious? It's cute naming some children!

"Go figure it out!" I whispered, A bit irritated but I know I can't stay mad at him.

"Ouch." I heard him say. Suits you.

"Tyson." Poseidon answered from the question that Maria asked. As I looked around, Where's Demeter? I haven't seen Katie too. But I just saw them from the car. Where are they? I mean Demeter's not here at the Dining Table and I did not see Katie go upstairs with her cousins. I was about to ask but luckily, It was Zeus who asked.

"Where's Demeter?" He asked, Looking around. At the same time, Maria punched Hades in the arm.

"What?" Hades asked to Maria. Whose face is a bit mad.

"Tsk! You forgot to help her carry her luggage! You know how many baggage she have!" *Sigh* Demeter, Always Demeter. Bringing a lot of baggage that is full of...

"Yeah, Her bags that are full of her junky cereals." Hades snorted, Bad luck for Hades. Demeter happened to arrive and was standing behind him. All of us stared at him. An awkward silence happened.

"Demeter's behind me, Isn't she?" Hades asked, All of us nodded. As if on cue, Demeter took out a box of cereal (which I did not know where it came from, Magically appeared, I say) and smacked the box on top of Hades' head.

"You! Cereals are not Junk food! Not like the food that Nico has been eating! that's why he's so thin!" Demeter continued to smack Hades and all of us are just doing nothing (Actually we're laughing) and just enjoyed the show.

"Maria! Help?" Hades asked, Raising his arms to himself protectively and peering to Maria who just scoffed at him.

"No. You did not helped her carry her bag." Maria stated. Crossing her arms and huffing at him. I smiled, internally and thought:

_Truly, It was the more the merrier._

* * *

**That's a wrap! Phew. My fingers ache. So, Today our guest is Hera! the star of this chapter.**

**Hera: So, Miss Author, I heard something from Dionysus.**

**Me: Let me guess, this is about 'I-ship-the-twins' fiasco. Wasn't it?**

**Hera: YES! HOW COULD YOU! IT'S INCEST AND INCEST IS NOT COOL (Got this from PoisonBones)**

**Me: Chill down, Hera, Besides incest is not cool...it's HOT! HHAHAHA! Nah, just joking! Hera, Remember the universe where I told you that all of you are Gods, Incest is normal and Zeus is your brother and is a big CHEATER?**

**Hera: The Greek Mythology Universe.**

**Me: *nods* Yes! The Greek Mythology universe! So Hera, I'll explain this to you. I do NOT ship your twins! Come on this is 21st Century incest is outdated! I only ship them in the Greek Mythology universe not HERE so Calm the Fuck down!**

**Hera: Take a chill pill. Here's the first review: From SetFireToTheRainbow, Just wanted for Thalia and Jason to come in the party.**

**Me: Yeah, I wanted them to join this epic party but patience guys, They will come. And it seems to me that Thalia will have a more important role than Percy. (HoO characters will come, Just wait)**

**Hera: This is from PoisonBones, One of our loyal reviewers, Saying that she likes the fact that Dionysus is smart and P.S. Incest is not cool.**

**Me: Thanks for the constant reviews! Yes, This is a family full of geniuses. P.S. I know, Its not. I respect your decision on that, I'm just crazy you know xD . (Let's just don't start a fight about this. Peace, girl) (^_^)V**

**Hera: From Anonymous, Complaining why the hell this story is only 21 reviews.**

**Me: Totally agree with you dude, How many review should this story have eii? (Answer me on reviews xD)**

**Hera: From LoneWolf11, Here's the message, Its pretty long. *Passes me the reviews***

**Me: *reads the reviews* First of all, Thank you for reviewing. Second, I'm sorry if you think about the twins like that. I just wanted them to have a special connection (I hate siblings who are fighting always). Third, I appreciate your suggestion but sorry I cannot add it. Ares is going to be a police man, he's not going to the military. (Did I just say a spoiler?) but I like your idea. And yeah I was thinking about making Frederick Chase as Athena's boyfriend. But we'll see it on the future.**

**Hera: Another one from another loyal reviewer, Chumchum1996, HE says he likes the fact that Hestia was just only acting and will you please update weekly? **

**Me: Oooh, Yeah, Hestia is like an 'Actress' at her High School Days, Just as Zeus is an MVP and Hera is a 'Prom Queen'. Oh and yeah, I'll update WEEKLY cuz school sucks and it is already starting. **

**So Guys REVIEWS please! **

**Because I have a question for you in this chapter and your reviews can only answer this question.**

**We have two choices for the next chapter:**

**A.) Extra Chapter: Multi perspective-Just Dance (We will see how the 'cousins' up there will have their 'Just Dance' But I'll still post the Chapter 11 after this)**

**B.) Chapter 11-Zeus: Got drunk and shit happens**

**So guys choose! on what chapter do you want me to post next weekend? Remember guys, I will only post one chapter. I can't do both. Sorry. So do you want to go straight on Chapter 11 or Maybe have some Extra Chapter? Answers on the Reviews.**

**~cutedivaprincess**


	14. Extra Chapter: Just Dance

**I think its time for these 'cousins' to shine.**

**Which means, Nico, Percy, Bianca, Triton, Melinoe and Macaria will have their own personal point of view! But only in this chapter. This is the Special Chapter since most of this fics readers voted for this little segway. But please even if you voted for B please still read this. It's kinda FUN! I had fun making this chapter. I hope all you will have to. Anyway, introduction guys?**

**Nico: Finally**

**Bianca: Shouldn't we tell them our ages?**

**Me: Okay, okay. Here's the list:**

**Triton-16 (Same age as Hephaestus)**

**Percy and Nico-14 (Same age as Hermes)**

**Melinoe and Macaria-23 (Same age as Athena)**

**Bianca-15 (Same age as Apollo and Artemis)**

**Katie: Hey you forgot about me!**

**Me: Sorry, Here, Katie-7 (Same age as Dionysus)**

**Most of you voted for this chapter so I present to you...*drum rolls***

**Bianca: Nico stop playing with the drums!**

**Nico: Sorry. *stops playing***

**Me: A notey note too! Macaria is actually the Goddess of Blessed Souls. She's usually referred as Hades' daughter (Mother not known, check it on Wiki) And Melinoe as we all know is the Goddess of Ghosts, I think? Yeah. Hades' and Persephone's daughter.**

**Macaria: Shut up, continue the chapter!**

**Melinoe: *runs in* Wait! I just needed to fix my pedicure and we all roll in?**

**Everyone: *shakes head* No. We won't wait for you.**

**Triton: Just roll it in, Miss Author. Let Melinoe miss it!**

**Melinoe: I won't! I'll just stay here instead!**

**Percy: Popcorn, guys?**

**Nico: Hell yeah!**

**Bianca: Well, Miss Author, What are you waiting for?**

***Cough* So here's the awaited chapter of the week! This is a pretty long chapter too. To satisfy your needs.**

* * *

_**Extra Chapter: Just Dance**_

* * *

**Triton's P.O.V.**

Okay, It started with a peaceful game of Table Tennis at the Wii Console with Hephaestus. We did not join the Snowball anymore since Ares and Athena came. And we're both starting to get the chills too. You see, This entertainment area is at the second floor. In front of the three doors of Macaria and Melinoe's room, Mine and Heph's, And Athena and Ares' room. This is kinda like the excess space at the second floor. You get my idea right? I'm not good at describing houses okay?

In this Entertainment Area, There is a 3 seated couch in front of a 52'' flat inch TV which is mounted to the wall and on its side are two tall speakers. Below is a black wii console with a box where the Wii Remotes and Nunchucks are there. Together with some batteries too in case the battery of our wii remotes ever got lowbat. They're kinda fast to get low. The CDs are also in the box. Series of Just Dance CDs. Wii Sports Resort. Wii Sports. Wii Fit Plus. Yeah. Ultimate Haven for Wii Players.

"I'm not really good at Table Tennis" Muttered Hephaestus as he flicked his wii remote to the ping pong ball in the TV. As usual it went outside of the table, So I got the points. Hephaestus is not much into sports really.

Then, The TV announced that I won.

_For the nth time._

"Why did I challenge you again to Table Tennis?" He asked, slumping to the couch. And pausing the game. I went beside him too.

"Because you don't like having a snowball fight with Ares at your sight." I answered hypothetically. He groaned and slapped his hand to his forehead. I just realized I made a rhyme with a 'fight' and 'sight'! Maybe I should compete with Apollo in poetry? Nah. I'll lose.

"Yeah. Fuck my life" He cursed, If Athena was only here...He already slapped Hephaestus in the back.

"Did I just hear a curse?"

Both Hephaestus and I turned to the staircase, There is Athena, followed by the rest of our cousins and hey! Is that Macaria and Melinoe?

**"Macaria? Melinoe?!"** Hephaestus and I synchronized. Both of us jumped into our seats. We would look pretty hilarious right now. Guys, please, don't post this on youtube. I don't want to become an insta-star.

"Hey Triton!" Macaria and Melinoe synchronized. What's with the synchronization today? Well...they're twins. But Hephaestus and I are not twins so why did we synchronized? Ugh. I'm using the word synchronized a lot.

"So everyone is here?" I asked, by now, everyone was in the second floor. And I could tell, Hephaestus really wants to get out of this place. Because Ares is just in the corner. Oh, Would you look at that, Bianca and Nico are here too. But I think someone's missing. Someone is. Just couldn't wrap my finger on who is that cousin that we are missing.

"Yep." Percy answered, then went to get the wii remote that I just used. I slapped his hand away.

"Hey! We're playing!" I said, grabbing the wii remote and clutching it to my chest protectively. In an instant, I felt everyone's eyes on me. It was creepy. Having 12 pairs of eyes staring at you? Not really on my Christmas' Wishlists.

"Could we play?" Bianca asked smoothly, lifting off her cap. She then tied her hair in a ponytail.

"What game?" I asked, the next thing I knew, someone is already (someone whose name is Artemis) at the TV and already changed the CD (Without my effin permission)! I could hear the background music of Just Dance.

"Just Dance?!" I shouted, Seriously? They all nodded at me. Hephaestus tapped my shoulder and looked at me with sympathetic eyes. Looks like, he is giving up too. Besides, he never liked the Table Tennis.

"Just let them play." Hephaestus said, I sighed. Then, A crazy idea came to me! I grinned. Oh, Yes, We will ALL play. MY RULES! Cuz Boys Rule and Girls Drool! I think its the opposite way around? Oh well. Let's all just play just dance in my way!

"Ehem! Fine, I'll let you all play! But I have some rules and regulations to follow!" I announced, they all looked at me.

"What rules?" Athena asked, I smirked at her.

I went to the box and pulled out the two extra wii remotes. In total, We have four wii remotes. I snatched the two wii remotes that Apollo and Artemis are holding. I placed the four wii remotes on the floor and I sat indian seat in front of them. My back in front of the tv. I coughed for dramatic effect and announced the rules.

"First. This Just Dance...Will be a team up. Split into three teams by our fathers! So we have Uncle Z's group! Dad's group and Uncle Hades' group! All by the groups of four since the wii remotes are only four!"

"How about us?" Hermes asked, gesturing to him and Dionysus.

"Join Percy's side. Since me and Hephaestus will be the masters of ceremony!" I said, The minute I said that. Zeus' siblings are looking at me strangely. I crooked up my eyebrows.

"What?" I asked, eyeing each of them.

"Wrong choice of words." Athena started.

"Grammar too. Should be Hephaestus and I" Ares answered.

"'Masters of Ceremony' is clearly not the best choice of words." Artemis said.

"I would've used 'Hosts of this game?'" Apollo stated, A bit unsure.

"Or maybe 'Hosts of this competition'" Hermes added, All of us looked at Dionysus. Expecting something from him. But he just shrugged.

"What? I got nothing!" He said. Waving his hands in front of him as if a surrender in some big fight.

"Perfectionists." Macaria muttered, crossing her arms. I second the motion, Macaria. Zeus' children are perfectionists. And Geniuses.

"Continue the rules." Percy said, saving me from more embarrassment. Thank you brother! You're the savior! Love you bro! This is BROMANCE! MWAHAHAHAHA! I think I could defeat Maleficent in my evil laughs.

"So here's the group list: Macaria, Melinoe, Bianca and Nico for the first team. Percy, Hermes and Dionysus for the second team. And Athena, Ares, Apollo and Artemis for the last team. Now, how will the scoring go? We will all add up the points of every person in the team. Then divide it by four, so we could get the average. Courtesy to Hephaestus who will be doing the math. Right, Heph?" I asked to Hephaestus who is already sneaking away to our room. He sighed and went back beside me.

"Yeah." He muttered. Taking out some calculator and paper. Where did that come from?

"Divide it by four? Then how about Percy's team? They're only three?" Athena asked. Earning some nods from the others. I kinda think about it too. And then finally! I remembered the one that I am looking for! The one that is missing in this room!

_The answer lies on the first floor._

* * *

**Katie's P.O.V.**

"Mom, You shouldn't have brought a lot of cereals! Look, They are all going inside now!" I whined as I helped mom carry a lot of bags. Bags full of cereals. Oh, gosh, I already know our breakfast tomorrow. Guess? Cereals. Lots and lots of cereals.

"Katie. You know cereals are healthy and...It's your father's favorite." She muttered the last sentence. I hope Nico and the others could help us carry these bags. But even they are suffering from a lot of bags from Macaria and Melinoe. They're fashionistas.

"Yeah, I know mom." I said, Both of us went in to the mansion. Strange, No more people at the Living Room. But we could hear some noises coming both from the Dining Hall and at the second floor.

Mom and I entered Hestia's room. We sleep in here when the two of us goes here. Her bed is big. King-sized. And I'm just a small girl so I'm not taking up some space actually. We placed our clothes to the empty closets which belonged to me and mom.

"Katie, I'll go to the Dining Hall to be with my siblings. Do you want to stay here or maybe go up to your cousins?" She asked, Oh! I would choose to be with my cousins! Its been a long time since I've seen them. Oh! Dionysus! My most favorite cousin! I'm going up there, cheesecakes!

"I'll go up to my cousins!" I said in a hyper way. She smiled and both of us went out of Hestia's room. Mom headed to the Dining Hall carrying her bag of cereals since she's gonna place it on the kitchen and I went to the staircase.

I swear I could hear Mom smacking someone (Not sure but its kinda Uncle Hades) with her box of cereal. I chuckled and went upstairs. They were talking and as I got nearer to the top their voices became much more clearer to my ears.

_"Divide it by four? Then how about Percy's team? They're only three?" _That's like Athena's voice! Wait...What are they talking about?

Then, I finally reached the second floor and Triton screamed my name.

"KATIE! She'll be the last member!" What in the world are they talking about? Speaking of screaming, Dionysus screamed. Oh, Yes, scream! My cousin! Scream at the sight of Katie Gardner.

"Oh Gods! No! I don't want Katie to be our member!" Dionysus shrieked, I ran to him and jump at him. He pushed me away.

"That hurts!" I said, almost crying. What? I'm just a seven year old! We tend to cry.

"Tsk. Dion, Look Katie is going to cry. We don't want Auntie Demeter to feed us cereals all day long for our punishment on making Katie cry." Artemis said, I wonder how its like to have a big sister like Athena or Macaria. I never had any siblings. Dad died. Me and mom left alone. It's so sad. Having no one to play with. I really hope I could have a sibling.

"Dionysus, Apologize." With one warn from Ares. Dionysus looked at me and apologized.

"Sorry, Katie." He said, I hugged him. Dionysus is like a brother to me than a cousin. We're at the same age. Though, we do not get along very well. I put some tantrums in him.

"K-Katie, Can't breathe!" He said, I let go. I think I do not know on how could I control my strength. Oh, Well.

"Where are we now?" I asked, So Dionysus explained it to me. But I cannot really get this scoring 'thing'. But I don't care. It's just some score.

The important thing is:

_**We will have fun**_

**Macaria's P.O.V.**

"Rock-paper-scissors. A representative from each group." Triton called. He already settled with Hephaestus at the corner with a calculator and paper. Athena walked to the front. Percy followed. Wait, Why are my siblings looking at me? So what if Athena and Percy went to the front? And why are they also looking at me?

_"Macaria! You need to go to the front and do some rock paper scissors with them!"-_That was Melinoe guys. Brief explanation, What you have just witnessed is a twin telepathy. Took us years to learn it. We transmitted discreet or secret messages to each other. Using by our minds. Only minds. Though, usually, I need to have Melinoe in my sight before I could do some freakish telepathy thing. So I could concentrate in her and send my message.

We asked Apollo and Artemis (who are also twins) if they have this twin telepathy shit. Well, guess what? They don't have a twin telepathy. It's kinda sad. Its like Apollo and Artemis are MORE like twins than Melinoe and I. By the way, I'm older than Melinoe. But its always a mystery to us on who was born first with Zeus' twins. Apollo or Artemis? Nobody tells.

_"Oh? Why do I need to do some rock-paper-scissors with them?"_ I asked, raising my eyebrows at Melinoe and crossing my arms. She just glared at me. Oh you younger sister! You do not have respect for me! Do not look at me in that way or I'll...I'll...Well, I got nothing.

_"Duh. So we could know who are the first group who will dance, you dipshit" _I would've ignored the tone she used when she replied to me. But with her last commentary. No way would that be left unnoticed.

I walked my way to Athena and Percy. But kept glaring at Melinoe. Another conversation started between us.

_"You trashtalk to me Melinoe? Know your place I am ol-"_

_"Oh just get on with the rock-paper-scissor game! You're making everything slow!"_

"What happened?" Athena asked, Crooking up her eyebrows. While looking between Melinoe and I. I focused my attention now between my two cousins. Seems they have grown up a bit. Percy is undergoing puberty and Athena is growing to a fine lady. Not like the girl that Melinoe and I used to play barbies with. She really doesn't like dolls. She like either reading or writing than playing dolls with us. Kinda a sucky childhood in my opinion.

"Twin telepathy." I answered, Athena and Percy nodded in understanding. All of us placed our right hands in front of us and started the battle for the epic rock-paper-scissors. Our other cousins are also watching us. Silently. I looked at Athena and Percy (I was kinda commander in here since I'm the eldest. I was a few years older than Athena) and signaled them to start now.

"**rock-paper-scissors!**"

"paper"

"paper"

"SCISSORS! YAY!" I shouted, Melinoe, Bianca and Nico gleamed up. So I went to pick up the Wii Remote and my siblings also got theirs. But then, I just remembered that this is a 'competition' so I turned my head to Triton and asked.

"Do we get to pick our song?" I asked. Triton and Hephaestus looked at each other and with a final decision they nodded in agreement.

"Yes. You get to pick the song." Triton said. Suddenly Bianca pulled me and whispered something into me. Something...dangerous.

_"I know what song we will play."_

**Bianca's P.O.V. (A/N: Are the quick changing of P.O.V.'s bothering you? Well. Sorry. Deal with it.)**

As soon as I knew that we get to pick our song, I quickly went to Macaria and whispered the song. Nico is eyeing me strangely. He knew that the song that I chose was going to affect him. Good luck Nico!

The CD was Just Dance 4.

Macaria started picking out the songs while our other cousins were planning on what song they will dance. I kinda heard some 'Crucified' from the Zeus' siblings while 'One Direction' from Poseidon's group. As the song that I chose gets nearer and nearer to the center, Nico was screaming hell.

"Oh no! No! No! No! No! Bianca! Why?!" Nico whined, I smirked at him and crossed my arms. Then Macaria entered the chosen song of mine and everybody started laughing and cheering on Nico.

"Okay, Guys ready?" Melinoe asked, We all nodded. It started playing. Nico was not participating and he also have this 'horror' face. How could he right? When the song is..

_**yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**I think I did it again**_  
_**I made you believe we're more than just friends**_  
_**Oh baby**_  
_**It might seem like a crush**_  
_**But it doesn't mean that I'm serious**_  
_**'Cause to lose all my senses**_  
_**That is just so typically me**_  
_**Oh baby, baby**_

"Come on Nico! Dance!"

"Nico, We'll lose if you don't dance!"

"NICO! NICO! NICO!"

"Show us some smexy moves!"

"Be a man!"

"FINE! I'll dance!"

_"Hate you Bianca."_ He muttered, then started dancing along with us. Hilarious. So so hilarious. **(A/N: For better imagination please watch Oops I did it again-Just Dance. Macaria-Orange Melinoe-Yellow Bianca-Red and Nico- Blue)**

"I know." I whispered to him. Gods, his body is so stiff. I'll bet he'll be the one who has the lowest score between all of us. Suddenly someone snapped a picture of Nico in the right timing with a sexy pose. Heard the snap of the camera guys!

"I'm going to upload this in Instagram." Artemis announced, taking out her phone. Nico looked so hopeless now. Blackmail, brother, great blackmail. Soon, you'll be trending in twitter. #SmexyNico

"No! Please Artemis no!" He shouted and stopped dancing. And I, being, the greatest sister of all time just did what the others would do.

"Nico! Keep Dancing!"

* * *

"That would be the last time I'll dance something like that." Nico said as we all finished dancing. Everyone was giggling and chuckling and throwing him some snickers.

"Oh hey! You gained 40 likes in both Facebook and Instagram!" Artemis said as she looked at her iphone. How many minutes did we dance? Around 4 or 5 and that was the time it took for Nico to be trending the social media.

"Wait did you tag me at FB?" Nico asked more like shouted. Which earned some laughs again. My stomach hurts now! Please stop! HAHAHA!

"Oh hell yes!" Artemis smiled, Nico suddenly snatched her iPhone. Bad move, Nico. Number one rule in here. Don't mess with the twins. Because Apollo was now in front of him and giving him the most scary I-am-disappointed-in-you look and tone.

"Now...Nico...You don't take Artemis' phone, Do you?" He asked, with a malice. So scary dude. Even made Nico jumped. And did I just heard him squeal?

"Fine! Sorry!" He said and gave the phone to Apollo and ran to the bathroom. (again earning some laughs from the others) Apollo smirked and tossed the phone to Artemis which Artemis caught with no hard at all. And she even smiled back to her twin. Oh, those twins.

"Okay guys. Here are the scores..." Triton said, leaving us a cliffhanging sentence. Then a drumroll sound came out of nowhere.

"I did not know we have drums inside the mansion." Ares stated, Looking warily around the room. Finding the source of the unusual sound. Everyone started to find the drumroll sound but it just kept playing. Everyone started to have the 'creeps' inside them. Even me.

"Stop! Just who the hell have this drum roll sound?! It's creeping me out!" Macaria shrieked, covering her ears. As if lightning stuck on the face of the Zeus' siblings, they all stared at one person and shouted his name.

"**HERMES!"**

"Cool Tone isn't it?" He asked, taking out his phone that he is hiding. Some of us gave him glared. Some looks of disappointment. And he eventually apologized and stopped the drum roll tone.

"Anyway, Here are the scores! 4897 for Macaria. 4673 for Melinoe. 4321 for Bianca and Nico have a score of 3258!" Triton coughed and announced, Changing the subject. Protecting Hermes from more shame and embarrassment. Nico got the lowest. I was kind of expecting it. I knew Nico will not really do well at dancing 'Oops I did it again' By Britney Spears. He's much more of a Green Day fan due to his 'girl' bestfriend, who have a not 'updated' kind of music. I was surprised that her girl bestfriend does not like One Direction.

I mean who doesn't like One Direction right? I mean, they're cool, funny and they're songs relate to so many teenagers out there! I am even a fan of them. Yes, I, Bianca Jove, is a DIRECTIONER! DIRECTIONERS RULE! In your face, Justin Bieber! Oh my gosh! It's happening again. My fangirl sickness. Please pardon me from my rant. It is just that...that one direction is so...Never mind.

But you know the strange thing about my cousins is they're not cheering for Macaria since she won. They were cheering for Nico. Is this an opposite day or what? What's wrong with people these days? So as soon as they were chanting his name, Nico went out of the bathroom (I'm sure he heard it) with a gleeful expression in his face. I wonder what's going on with his head right now. He raised up his arms and act as if he won a spelling bee or contest. But that's what I am not noticing right now.

I ran up to him and whispered to his ears the thing that I am noticing.

"Bro, Your zipper is open."

**Nico's P.O.V.**

As soon as Bianca said those words, I quickly withdraw from my 'I-am-the-king-of-the-world' expression. I totally forgot to zip my pants before I left the bathroom. They were chanting my name so I was kinda wondering why and when I went out of the bathroom they have this 'gleaming' smiles at me and was still shouting my name. I looked at Triton and he gestured to the scores of this Dance Contest so I thought I won. Cuz they're chanting my name. Audiences always chant the winner's name right?

And yeah, being a winner sucks because during at the moment of your triumph your sister just had to go beside you and whisper that your pants zipper are open. Totally sucks. I closed my zipper and was praying that hopefully only Bianca saw that. Because if the others saw that...Well, you get my idea. Artemis awhile ago just have to post my picture while dancing Oops I did it again in FB and if she saw this...I might have another trending picture again.

"What's happening? Why are they chanting my name?" I asked Bianca, She laughed at me. Ugh, Why are you laughing now? I have closed my zipper, Don't tell me my spongebob boxers are seen!

"Stop the 'King' Act, Nico, They're cheering for you because you lost." Bianca answered, Earning some laughs again from the others. Great, I'm a laughing stock. But I don't get it, why are they cheering for me when I lost? I can't believe I have the world's history's craziest cousins. They're so cray-cray. The 'Zeus Group' went in front of the TV now and we, The 'Hades' group went to the couch where they are sitting awhile ago. It's just a four-seated couch. Triton and Hephaestus are in one corner with two monoblocs and a folding table where they are scoring and while the kids: Hermes, Dionysus, Katie and Percy are sitting in the carpet because there are no more chairs for them to occupy. Too bad. But they're children anyway. Except for Percy who acts like a child though.

The Zeus group were holding now the wii remotes and were choosing their own song. I know they wouldn't choose 'Oops I did it again'. I really don't get it. Why? Bianca? Why have you chosen the song of Britney Spears?! Of All songs at the CD of Just Dance 4 just why Bianca? Why? I knew it was her who told Macaria to pick the song. I knew it was her. The moment Triton announced that we are free to choose our songs. I knew it was her who planned and devised that! I just don't understand why. Bianca has a more manly attitude. Wait scratch that...She's a directioner. A ONE DIRECTION fan but besides of her fangirlishness. She dresses in a simple way, not in shorts or skirts. Usually jeans and sneakers. I'm starting to sound Taylor Swift. (ref: You Belong With Me)

Oh want to know what song the Zeus' group are playing? Crucified. Damn. Why couldn't have my siblings picked that! That is so much better than Oops I did it again! It's a good thing they found a song with a boy and a girl in a non-romantic way of dancing. The Crucified song consists of two boys and two girls. But its not a romantic song like Jailhouse Rock or One Thing where it needs a boy and a girl and in the end they have to smooch. I don't understand the makers of this game. Why do they have to produce dance moves where in the end a kissing would happen? It's not like all the players of Just Dance are couples. How about if the players are siblings? Awkward right?

**_I'm crucified, crucified, like my savior_**

**_Saintlike behavior, A lifetime I prayed_**

**_I'm crucified, for the holy dimension_**

**_Godlike ascension, Heavens I prayed_**

Right now, I do not care about how awful/great those four in front of us are dancing because I am now checking my Facebook. I took out my phone and connected it to the mansion's Wi-fi and opened my fb. I logged in and saw the numbers of my notifications. Phew, Only three. But I did not know three could be so dangerous right now because this is what the three notifications consists of:

Artemis Diana Jove tagged you in a photo

Hades Jove, Maria Di Angelo Jove and 38 others like a photo you are tagged in.

Thalia Grace and Macaria Jove commented on a photo you are tagged in.

First, I hate you Artemis. Second, MOM and DAD already saw the picture? Third, Seriously, Thalia and Macaria what did you two commented on my photo? Gods, I need to see this post now. I tapped on the third notification since I am so interested on what my bestfriend and my sister said about my photo. And this is what I saw:

Artemis Diana Jove playing Just Dance with Macaria Jove, Melinoe Jove and 9 others

*insert a very humiliating pose of me dancing*

40 likes, And 3 comments.

Thalia Grace: Oh, Hell, Is that you Nico? (5 thumbs up/like)

Macaria Jove: Heck, Yes, that's Nico! (10 thumbs up/like)

Thalia Grace: Fucking shit man, Didn't know you're a gay dancer. (17 thumbs up/like)

Ugh. Now I need to regain Thalia's trust of me not being gay back. Now, everyone's guessing who's Thalia? Thalia is my 'girl' bestfriend. And no, I don't have a case of 'in-love-with-my-bestfriend' because I really treat her like a sister to me. I don't know what happened or why we became bestfriends but during the first day of school we just had a growing attraction between each other. Not a romantic attraction though. Because if I like her as in a like-like girlfriend, I would have asked her out now. I didn't even know why I have a girl bestfriend, I'm not even comfortable with a girl's presence but with her...everything seems to be alright.

I looked at my friends who are online and hell yes! She's online! I tapped her name on the chat list and a private message box appeared. I started tapping/typing on my phone and I hope she would not 'seenzone' me because that really sucks.

Nico Jove: Hey Thals.

Thalia Grace: Nicks! Just saw ur picture! Hilarious isn't it?

Nico Jove: Very hilarious and humiliating. Blame Artemis

Thalia Grace: Aww :(( Don't be sad. Who's Artemis?

Nico Jove: My cousin who posted the pic.

Thalia Grace: Heck, she and I could be bestfriends!

Nico Jove: You're still my bestfriend right? Even if I become gay?

Thalia Grace: So you're planning to be a gay?

Nico Jove: Of course not! I'm just asking if you would still accept me for who I am.

Thalia Grace: Yeah. Still accept you. Even if you're a homosexual.

Nico Jove: No I'm not! Still bestfriends?

Thalia Grace: Nico..I...I think we need to cut this relationship.

Nico Jove: I'm not in a relationship with you.

Thalia Grace: Stop the sarcasm Nico. I'm serious.

Nico Jove: Sorry. Continue.

Thalia Grace: I'm sorry but I think we need to cut our 'bestfriend' relationship right now.

Nico Jove: Wait, Thalia, Why?

Thalia Grace: My mom is planning to move me to some school.

Nico Jove: And you're going to allow it? I thought you're Thalia Grace! The Rebel? 

Thalia Grace: Look, Nico, I know I've been rebelling to mom since she is a prostitute but...So far..She's been raising me well. She's moving me to a new school. A greater school than this one.

Nico Jove: So you wanted to move?

Thalia Grace: No! Nico its just that for once, I wanted to follow my mother's decisions!

Nico Jove: And with that decision...You are leaving me?

Thalia Grace: Sorry, Nico...sorry..

Nico Jove: Thalia.

Thalia Grace: I know, Nico, I'm sorry. 

Nico Jove: Thalia please. Stop apologizing. Its not you. It's fine with me. You can go move. But Thalia I still want you to be my bestfriend. Even if you move far away. I still want you to be my bestfriend. No other but you.

Thalia Grace: If that's what you want then. I'm okay with it.

Nico Jove: Thanks. We can still communicate through FB or texting or maybe I could visit you.

Thalia Grace: Sure. GTG now. Bye.

Nico Jove: Bye. Thalia Grace. Advanced Merry Christmas.

She did not replied me back nor did any sign of 'seen' was seen in the chat box. She went offline without reading my last message. I got depressed by the fact that she's moving. But...I need to accept it. It's her decision to follow her own mother's rules. And I cannot stop her from doing that. Now, Nico, This is not the time to be like this. It's Christmas!

Let's just focus back to the Just Dance

**Percy's P.O.V.**

So the 'Zeus' and 'Hades' group finished their song. And it is now our turn. But before I went in the front with a bunch of kids (Yes, Hermes is a kid) Triton, my brother, was announcing the scores. The song that we chose is 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction (requested by Katie that Dionysus protested but before Katie could cry, Dion agreed) And besides there are no other songs that I think will be appropriate to 3 boys and 1 girl. So why not make Katie a boy? And we will not choose a song with 4 girls (Not like the song that Nico danced) of course...so we settled for the 4 boys.

"I was pretty glad that you four chose Crucified as your song." Triton said, While Hephaestus uses his calculator to get the average scores. The four (Athena, Ares, Apollo, Artemis) looked at each other and shrugged then went to the four-seated couch. They gestured for the Hades' siblings to get out of the couch but none of the four would move. Or even notice them since they are so engrossed on what they are doing. Melinoe was painting her nails. Macaria using her tablet. Bianca doing some texting and Nico is online at FB.

"Oh, Are you four going to sit here?" Macaria asked sweetly, By the guess of the attitudes of the Zeus' siblings. I already knew who would replied next. And my bet is that it is either of the twins. And I am sure it is going to be a sarcastic remark to her statement.

"No, No, We are just going to stand here while you four are holding up your gadgets." Artemis rolled her eyes, And crossed her arms. I guess she was pretty irritated by the fact that they are not so 'generous' on giving them some seats when they are so exhausted from dancing.

"Oh very well then. Sisters, hold up your gadgets." Macaria said, none of them stood up to gave them seats.

"Since when did I became a 'sister'?" Nico asked, holding down his iphone.

"Since you were born." Melinoe answered, blowing on her nails so that the pedicure would dry off.

"Macaria...Melinoe...Would you please leave the couch so my siblings and I could sit?" Athena kindly asked, Fluttering her eyelashes. She has this sick, innocent, childish tone present at her sentence awhile ago. Nico and Bianca quickly left. Was it because that Athena's puppy face is working...or was it because...Oh, shit, Ares is glaring at the them.

"No. You find your own way to s-"

"Macaria...Melinoe..." Ares warned, they jumped and went out of the couch. Melinoe almost spilling her nail polish and Macaria almost dropping her tablet. But I heard them whispered to each other as they ran.

"Gosh, Why are their glares so..deathly. Ugh! We've been practicing death glares right Melinoe but they...they don't even have efforts to do that." Macaria whispered to Melinoe as they ran to get some monoblocs so they could sit on it. Why didn't we just do that? Why didn't we just go and get some monoblocs so that we weren't sitting at the floor. But, I wondered, where are the monoblocs coming from?

"Agreed, Sister. Now lets go to the storage room and get some monoblocs so we could sit on it." Melinoe said, Oh the storage room. Yes, there is a storage room in the second floor. Where all the etcetera are in there.

"Ehem, So Percy...Start the Just Dance, Will you?" Triton asked, I nodded. I gestured for Hermes, Katie and Dionysus to went up in the front. And I hold the number 1 wii remote so I glided my hand along the screen and reached for the song 'What Makes You Beautiful'. Our position is like this: Me, Hermes, Dionysus and Katie at the last.

_**You're insecure, Don't know what for**_

_**You're turning heads when you walk the do-o-o-or**_

_**Don't need to make-up, to cover up**_

_**Being the way that you are is en-o-o-ough.**_

"Ugh, Dionysus, You're stepping on my feet!" Katie whined as we continued dancing. I looked around for a short time and saw that they weren't actually interested on seeing us dance like this. It was like nobody was watching. But they were jamming. I don't know where the hell the guitar that Apollo was playing came from. He was matching the song. While the others shout out the lyrics. Mostly Bianca.

_**Everyone else in the room can see it**_

_**Everyone else but you**_

By this time, everyone was singing. More like shouting.

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**_

_**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell**_

_**You don't know, You don't know you're beautiful**_

_**If only you saw what I can see**_

_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately **_

_**Right now, I'm looking at you and I can't believe**_

_**You don't know, You don't know you're beautiful**_

_**Oh-oh, That's What Makes you beautiful**_

And so the jamming continues with a hyper-active Bianca.

* * *

"Bianca, You're a directioner?" I asked, after dancing. I was pretty glad that the Zeus' siblings were generous enough to let us sit in the four-seated couch. Not like the Hades' siblings. Bianca was pretty obvious that she is a directioner. The way her face gleamed up when she heard the song and when everyone was singing it. She was so happyyyyyyyyyyy. I guess so.

"She's a directioner. Lots of poster of the GayD are posted at her wall." Nico said, not glancing off from his phone. He was playing 2Fuse yet he could still participate in conversations. Amazing.

"Hey! One Direction are not gay!" Bianca protested, hitting her brother on the shoulder. But Nico didn't seem to mind. He's so concentrated on 2Fuse. I bet he already scored a million in there.

"Agreed." Apollo said, joining in the conversation while tuning his guitar. I turned to him.

"Where did the guitar came from?" I asked, He looked at me and then at the guitar. Again and again. Me. Guitar. Me. Guitar. And in the end he just shrugged.

"Magic." He told me, Artemis smacked him in the head.

"What?" He asked, rubbing his head.

"There's no such thing as magic you dimwit!" Artemis said, You know...it was like yesterday night they got into a serious fight but now..they're normal. Yeah. This is the normalcy of the family. Craziness runs in the veins.

"I was joking with him." Apollo stated, Artemis got a face of: Oooohhhhhhh. ** 0 **and nodded.

"So what are the scores?" Athena asked to Hephaestus. Who was still scribbling. Eventually, she got impatient and went to Hephaestus and snatched his paper.

"HEPHAESTUS! You're math is so wrong! Why the hell are our average is multiplied by 4? The average is the final score! You-"

"Sorry! Math is not my best! I prefer science than Math!" Hephaestus defended. Athena sighed and threw the paper to him.

"Ugh. Everyone. The scoring did not end up well. So there's no winner. So sad." Athena said, Groans answered her. Telling that everything was useless. Well, for me, its not useless. Its fun. I stood up and went to get the wii remote again. So everything's a fluke then. I'll Just Dance again at the Just Dance. Get it? Just Dance at Just Dance? Not funny. Corny isn't it?

I waved my wii remote through the TV and selected a song. This is actually my favorite song. I am quite fond of dancing. At first, I'm not but there's my girl bestfriend whose name is Annabeth Chase who told me that I have good dancing skills and that I should improve it. I was actually inspired when she said that. I kinda relate to Jason Mraz's song: Lucky. I hope I could sing it to her someday: _Lucky, I'm in love with my bestfriend._

But I'm just too shy, I guess.

Anyway back to the dancing.

_**Comme te po'  
Comme te po'  
Comme te po' capì chi te vò bene  
Si tu le parle 'mmiezzo americano?  
Quando se fa l'ammore sotto 'a luna  
Come te vene 'capa e di: "I love you!**_

As soon as everyone heard the intro, the family hall went silent. Watching me as I dance. Maybe I really got the moves.

_**Pa pa l' americano**_  
_**Pa pa l' americano**_  
_**Pa pa l' americano**_

"Percy! Percy! Percy!" Everyone cheered.

* * *

**Melinoe's P.O.V.**

It was kinda good. Everyone still had fun even if the competition's off. My sister, Bianca, went after Percy. Dancing **Super Bass by Nicki Minaj.** Everyone was rapping.

_**This one's for the boys with the boomin system**_

_**Top down, AC, with the coolin system**_

_**And when he come up in the club, he be blazin up**_

_**Got stacks on decks like he's savin up**_

Bianca was a pretty good dancer too. But he could not match Percy. Percy really has the talent. Next one was Katie with **Call Me Maybe-By Carly Rae Jepsen**

_**Hey I just met you**_

_**And this is crazy**_

_**But here's my number**_

_**So Call me maybe**_

Again. Everyone was jamming. Maybe except for some guys like Ares and Hephaestus. They're a bit silent. They said something happened between them but Mom and Dad kept it a secret. And me and my siblings were not much curious or gossipers so we did not ask them further more. If its a secret..then it will be their secret.

Here are the next playlists:

**Ketchup song-Me and Macaria**

**Everybody needs somebody to love-Hermes and Dionysus**

**Run the show-Artemis and Athena**

**Rock Lobster-Bianca and Nico**

**Superstition-Ares**

**Moves Like Jagger-Apollo**

And here is the last one: Our brother, Nico. Trying to regain back the trust of us him being not gay. I'll still accept him though even if he is gay. He's my brother or maybe sister. He's now dancing..

_**Cause all I need  
Is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all about you,  
When the music makes you move  
Baby, do it like you do**_

Seriously, Nico? Beauty and a beat? Now you have just proven that you are gay. Justin Bieber is gay. How could you?!

"Nico? Are a belieber?" Bianca asked, disgusted.

"No I'm not!" He shouted back. While dancing. A different voice popped in the room. Which scared all of us to hell.

"Oh, Gods, Nico you're gay?!"

"**Aunt Hestia?!**" All of us shouted, there on the corner, was Aunt Hestia. Arms crossed watching us. She has an apron in her dress. I guess she was just cooking and its time for us to eat dinner now. YES! A blackmail to Nico! We'll tell Father that Nico is gay!

"No Aunt Hestia! I am not gay! Please don't tell Father because I am not!" Nico said, he stopped dancing as well. He's now kneeling to our aunt. I winked at Artemis and she took out her phone and silently snapped a picture of Nico begging. Another blackmail. Nico is so full of blackmail today. Oh, Nico!

"Oh, Fine, I'll keep it a secret that you're gay okay?" Hestia sweetly asked, Eyeing us too. We nodded.

"Yes, We'll keep it!"

"Now Dinner guys!"

* * *

_**Time skip (An hour eating. And then two hours of resting. Around 3 hours later)**_

* * *

"So Just Dance again?" Hermes asked, we're all at the Living Room resting after eating. A bit of chat too. And bickering. All of us have gleamed smiles as Hermes asked to Just Dance again but you know...Adults. They just had to ruin the fun.

"No! All of you. Lights off now!" Demeter said, All of us went up to our respective rooms. Which me and Macaria to second floor. But before I slept, I opened the door ever so slightly to see if there is some people in the Entertainment hall outside our room and to my surprise...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**OH MY GOSH IS THAT DAD, UNCLE P AND UNCLE Z DANCING LIVIN' LA VIDA LOCA?!**

* * *

***AT THE ATTIC***

**Bianca's P.O.V.**

"Movie Night guys?" Artemis asked, getting some CD's. We all agreed. She held up two CD's. One scary and one action. Yes, there is a TV up here. Everyone was now at their beds, sitting and waiting for some movie to be slotted in, inside the DVD player.

"Divergent or The Conjuring?" She asked, Lots of shouts came. I'm voting for Divergent. I read its book and its good. I'm not much fan of horror but I'm good with it. Nico and I even watch 'Saw' during Friday Night. But for now I'm on with Divergent.

Just then, I received a text from my sister. Melinoe:

**_From: Melinoe_**

**_Bianca! The Adults are playing Just Dance! OMG! You should see how hilarious are they! xD Night :*_**

Suddenly, I had this crazy thought. Hey, why not watch Mom and Dad and the adults dance in Just Dance SECRETLY? How does that sound epic right? So I asked them this:

_"Guys! I think I know what kind of movie we're watching!"_

* * *

**That's a wrap. OH GOSH my fingers!**

**sorry, as much as I wanted to reply the reviews...my fingers they really ache now...SORRY! A reason too why I am not writing so much descriptive at this chapter. Sorry for that. Hey this is a pretty long chapter! I've worked so hard on this! I've tried writing it as funny as I can...but it seems my humorous instincts were...letting me down.**

**I read this chapter and kinda thought it was corny...Tell me in the reviews if you found something 'funny' in this 'very corny' chapter. Oh and here are the songs that I used today or mentioned:**

**-Oops I did it again**

**- Crucified**

**-What Makes You Beautiful**

**-We Speak No Americano**

**-Super Bass**

**-Call Me Maybe**

**-Ketchup song (Asereje ja de je)**

**-Eveybody needs Somebody to Love**

**-Run the Show**

**-Rock Lobster**

**-Superstition**

**-Moves Like Jagger**

**-Beauty and a beat**

**-Livin La Vida Loca**

**And all of that songs are in the dance list of Just Dance 4! Look I do not own Just Dance, nor any of this songs, nor the characters of the Percy Jackson. All I own is the plot and their OOCness. **

**Review guys! (Do you think we could reach to 100 reviews? I hope so too! We have 36 reviews now...so maybe..)**

**Next Chapter: **

**Zeus: Got Drunk, Shit Happens**

**-cutedivaprincess**


	15. Zeus: Got drunk, Shit happens

_**Chapter 11-Zeus: Got drunk, shit happens**_

**Zeus' P.O.V.**

Night before Christmas.

December 24.

And here I am at my car, driving to the address of a 'bar' that Hades and Poseidon gave to me.

"Tell me, Poseidon, Why did we choose to drive separate cars instead of having the three of us in one car?" I asked, irritated at my caller. I called him. I'm getting lost. I don't know where the heck is this address that they gave to me.

"Because all of us don't want to use our own car to take the others because we don't want our fuel to be low. So Hades, Being the fair guy he is, proposed that all of us should drive our own cars to the bar so that it would be fair that everyone's fuel is low." Poseidon explained on the other line. Dammit! So, all of you are confused. Here's the short story: Poseidon, Hades and I decided to have some 'Boys Night Out' of course with permission from our wives, they agreed. And we decided to have this night as our boys night out.

That's the short story.

Here's the long story:

_**Flashback: Yesterday, The day where Hades and his family with Demeter came. (A/N: a.k.a. Last Chapter, Chapter 10)**_

_"So Hades...It's been a long time since the three of us have meet again eii?" Poseidon asked, It's true. We don't pretty much meet up during ordinary days. Usually, Busy on work, Like that...etc. _

_"Yeah, So what?" Hades asked, I was kinda curious too on what Poseidon is up to his sleeve. This man is planning something. And he's dragging Hades and I to this bullshit plan of his._

_"We should have a boys night out? What do you think? You, Zeus?" Poseidon asked, I looked at Hera. But she's in a different conversation with Maria._

_"Yeah, Sure, But I wanted to know if Hera's alright with it." I said, Shifting back my gaze to Poseidon. I wanted Hera to know everything I do. I just don't want to fail her trust again. I've done that a long time ago. I've broken her trust. It was hard to get it back but now that it has started to fall back into pieces well, I don't want to lose that trust anymore so I let her know everything I do and everything I plan to do. If she doesn't like it, then I don't too. I respect her as much as I love her._

_"Ah, The Faithful Husband! Of course, I needed my permission too from Sally. Hera! Would you mind if I took Zeus to a Boys Night Out?" Poseidon asked, Calling Hera. Hera turned her head to Poseidon, then to me. I looked at her with eyes saying: It's your decision. She nodded and smiled at Poseidon. _

_"Sure, Just take care of him. 'Kay?" Hera asked, Poseidon nodded. After that, She tackled my collar and whispered to my ears._

_"Be a good boy, huh? I trust you." I smiled and saluted._

_"Yes ma'am!" I said, Poseidon turned to Maria. Then, Called her._

_"Maria, Do you mind if I borrow Hades from you?" Poseidon asked the same question. I looked at Hades who was looking at Maria signaling: NO! No! Please no! Maria chuckled as she saw the way Hades acted. She turned her gaze to Poseidon and nodded. _

_"Sure, Psy, Lately, He's been busy at work. Work. Work. Work. He needs to loosen up! Go grab him to a bar!" Maria cheered, So she's good with Hades drinking? I wonder if Hera feels the same way to me? Hades slapped both of his hands to his forehead and groaned._

_"Ugh. Now, I'm going to spend a night with my idiotic brothers." He groaned silently, But still Poseidon and I heard it. We turned to him. Did he just say 'idiotic brothers'? Oh! THIS WILL NOT GO UNNOTICED! Poseidon was about to retort at his statement but my stare provided him to shut up because I have something more 'genius' to say to Hades than him. I am more genius than Poseidon and Hades! But of course, I won't tell it to them. They'll go shit brix if I ever tell them that._

_And it will be too harsh for me if I ever tell it to them. After all they have done for me._

_Hades and Hestia. They've done everything they can to provide Poseidon, Demeter and I a bright future. Ever since Mom and Dad died, They...They've abandoned their 'happy' teenage moments and worked for us. Worked really hard. I remember when both of them go home so late at night. Tired and exhausted from work. But that's in the past. All of us are alright now. And we're living happily and we are not going to let our children suffer the same experiences that we have. **(A/N: Should I make a story about their past? A prequel to this story? Sounds good to me..But I still have a lot of work.)**_

_"Hades..You tell us that we are 'your' idiotic brothers...Shouldn't that make you an idiot too?" I said, His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Hera, beside me, chuckled. She knows what I'm talking about. Be wary of our words, Because if you call a person an 'idiot' doesn't that make you an idiot too? Why? I'll explain it to you. Why are you calling that person an 'idiot'? Because they're an idiot, right? But HOW do you know that they are an idiot? First, You need to become an idiot before you call the others an idiot. Because becoming an 'idiot' is the only way for you to know how a person is a true idiot._

_Phew, That's a long explanation, But I hoped you got it guys...If you didn't get it...Oh, Well._

_"What do you mean?" Hades asked, Poseidon started concentrating at my words and within a minute, He's cracking up. Oh, he gets it now._

_"Idiot. idiot. idiot. You need to become an idiot first before you could judge the others to be an idiot too." Poseidon pointed out. I nodded. _

_"This is why I don't like family reunions." Hades muttered under his breath, But its no work hiding it. We heard it._

_"Oh that hurts, Hades, Why are you so anti-social?" I asked, With a fake hurt expression. Hades just snorted at it. Poseidon was still laughing. I'm kinda using a trump card in here. Hades doesn't like being called an introvert or anti-social or whatever, when he's REALLY an Anti-social. He doesn't like going out to parties and have fun. _

_"When will we go out for this so called childish boys night out?" He asked, changing the topic. I grinned and turned to Poseidon who now regained composure._

_"Changing topics eii? Hey, Poseidon, When will we go out?" I asked, His eyes looked upward as if thinking. Then turned to us._

_"How about tomorrow night? Night before Christmas? Sounds good?" He asked, Hades and I nodded. Another problem came to my mind._

_"Which car will we use?" I asked, Hades and Poseidon avoided their looks at me. Uh oh. Another fight._

_"I don't want my car's gasoline to be used." Poseidon said, Hades scoffed and crossed his arms._

_"Same here." Hades said, I sighed. I don't want too...They're so unfair. Before I even got to protest, Poseidon spoke for me._

_"And I assume, you don't want to use your car too?" He asked, I nodded. They sighed. _

_"Fine. How about we all use our own cars to drive somewhere where you, Poseidon, wanted to go for this boys night out? Deal or no deal?" He asked...He got a point. If no one wants to use one car because they don't want their own fuel to be low. Then, Why not use each? So that it would be fair? Sounds pretty good to me. I raised up my hand and said:_

_"Deal!"_

_Later I regretted that decision._

**_End of Flashback, Back to Zeus' car._**

"Are you sure this is the right place?" I asked, After I closed the door to my van and went to the bar that they are saying. Poseidon is still on the call. I went to a building that has a large neon light on top saying: 'The Bar'.

Well, the address said that the bar's name is 'the Bar'. I'm sure that there aren't other 'The Bar's' in here right?

"Yeah. A building with a neon sign that says 'The Bar'. By the way, Hades is already here. We're already sitting in the booth. You sure don't want us to go meet you at the front of the building?" He asked, With some chuckles at the background that I'm sure came from Hades and with some jazzy music too.

"I'm not a kid, Poseidon. And I'm not going to my first day at school, I'm going to a bar. So shut up." I said as I crossed the street. The guards in front of the bar asked if I am over eighteen years old. I showed them my identification card. Great, They thought I was a 17 years old. I grinned, my handsomeness is way too handsome that the guards did not even know I am already old and have some kids.

I went inside the bar and...

quickly regretted that I went inside.

I couldn't believe this, How could Hades and Poseidon do this to me?! They know I'm a faithful husband to Hera! They know that I already screwed things up once. I felt my anger boiling inside me. I wanted to punch Poseidon and Hades in the face. Why did they brought me here? Fuck them. Fuck all of them! Bullshit! How could I let this happen? I should have not agreed to come.

"**WHAT THE HECK POSEIDON, YOU BROUGHT ME TO A PROSTITUTE'S HOUSE?!**" I shouted, Yes, my phone is still on with Poseidon. But...It seems like Poseidon doesn't know any of this, He started protesting the moment I shouted at him but I couldn't hear any of his words. The 'seductive' music blaring from the speakers are too loud. So I can't hear Poseidon.

Another problem too,

Someone just snatched my phone.

"What the hell?" I turned and saw the woman that I never wanted to see again.

"Hello Zeus."

* * *

**(A/N: The break line was just for suspense. Athena: Yeah! Yeah! Now please be minded that some 'suggestive' themes will occur later.)**

"Jennifer Grace." I muttered, I wanted to get out. I pushed her aside but she grabbed my arm. The hell? Did this girl just became more powerful? I last met her 16 years ago. And I never ever wanted to meet her again. She's the cause. The cause of everything. She broke Hera's trust for me. She's the main reason Athena got rape. It all started from her. I loathe her so much with all my life that I even sworn to God that if I ever saw her again, I'll kill her.

"Nah uh. Zeus, We still have some matters to discuss. After leaving me 16 years ago." She said, I shook her off but her grip just tightened. Why are the fates so cruel to me and destined for us to meet again?

"Really what kind of matters?" I asked, irritated. Let me introduce her to you, Jennifer Grace. A prostitute. A slut. A bitch. Whatever, call her all the names. She has a black hair and a goddess-like body (I've seen her naked before me so fuck up guys!) She has baby blue eyes and porcelain skin. Coca-cola body too (If you know what I'm talking about). All-in-all the bane of my life! She leaned her mouth to my ear to whisper something and that something...just made my blood ran cold.

**_"16 years ago. You left me with a child."_**

I froze into my standing. H-how? I had a tryst with her 16 years ago. B-but I was never informed she got pregnant or anything. _That's because you left her and went to New York._ She's the reason why Hera and I moved to New York. We used to live near Hestia's but then shit happens. And moved to New York where Athena got rape. Why? What have I done wrong to deserve this unluckiness? _You cheated on your wife once._ Yeah, Great. I never wanted to. Really, Never have I wanted this.

I felt her hands crept up my shoulders, It gave me a chilly feeling and it made me so nervous. She started to dance around me again only with clothes that barely covers her body. Just like what she did 16 years ago. The way she seduced me 16 years ago. _It's happening all over again._ But this time I swore I won't fall to her traps again. As much as I wanted to leave, Right now, knowing that I had a child with her...Oh, goddamn shit! I needed answers. Only she could provide that.

I turned and roughly pulled her hand, She yelped as if a moan. She still has that sultry look in her face. It was as if 16 years hadn't passed between the two of us. Deja vu.

"I needed answers. And you are going to provide me that." I said, She suddenly tackled my shirt. Our faces so close. _Hera, I'm sorry._ At first, I even thought she was going to kiss me. I even planned to push her if she did that but she just stared at my eyes and spoke.

"Oh, Yes, I can give you answers. Perhaps, In a bed?" She asked seductively, fluttering her mascara. This time, Just as I have planned. I pushed her away from me. Disgust all over my face. I did not even know why I had sex with her in the first place! _You're drunk when that happened._

"No! Not in a bed! Look, Jennifer, I am here making a deal with you. Give me all the answers that I needed and I'll sustain for that child's education or whatever he/she needs! I just wanted to know how is the child and whoever that child is. Now, don't say that I am doing this for you. I hate everything that happened between us and regretted it ever since that happened! I just pity the damn child! Be grateful that I am concerned if it were the others, They would've totally left your bastard child!" I said, Still that did not change the expression in her face. It is true, What I am saying. It is still my obligation for that child that she bore! Even if I never wanted that child in the first place. But I can't have the child having a mother as a prostitute!

"Fine, Chillax, Zeus, Let's go to the drinking section and I'll explain everything to you." She said, Walking away. I followed her and went to that 'drinking' section. We sat at the high chairs in front of the granite table. The bar section was just like any barista's dream, A lot of bottles of rare wine and alcoholic drinks. Wine glasses and shot glass. With a bucket of ice and lemon in the corner. She ordered some shots to the girl who was wearing a bunny suit and of course I took some. The beer was tempting.

"Now, What do you want to know?" She asked, Sipping from her Martini. My mind was clouded. A lot of question I wanted to ask. But which one first?

"About the child. In details." I asked, She nodded then asked the girl in the bunny suit to get her bag. The girl in the bunny suit came back with a Louis Vuitton bag. Jennifer took it and opened it; She started rummaging the insides of her bag then pulled a wallet. She pulled out a picture and gave it to me.

A wallet sized picture of a girl with electric blue eyes like mine and black hair from Jennifer. Looking at her eyes reminded me of my childhood. She looked exactly like me. Just in a punk-style outfit and black hair with feminine features.

"I named her Thalia Grace. She's currently in 10th Grade, 16 years old. Pretty smart, I say." Jennifer said, I kept looking at the innocent girl at the picture. Gods, How can this girl deserve a life like this?

"Does she know about me?" I asked. Her lips twitched.

"Yes. But I don't really think she cares about you because she can't even care about me." She said, looking at her manicured nails.

"Why?" I asked, Loss for words. I can't make long sentences.

"She knows I'm a prostitute so yeah. You know teenagers these days. Can't even be grateful to their mom who carried them for nine months." She said, As I drank her offered shots. I started to have a migraine but I shove the pain away. Maybe it is only because of the atmosphere and the pollution of this bar.

"What's your bank account?" I asked, She suddenly snapped her head to me. Eyes glaring.

"Look, Zeus, I don't need your money. I have been raising Thalia well. And what I need is for you to be her Father!" She said, with so much seriousness. I almost yelped at how scary she could be.

"You do know that I have a family yet you seduced me!" I retorted, the migraine went again to my head. Not now.

"Oh yeah? Who fell for the temptation? I was paid to seduce you! Of course I would have done my job well!" She said back, Damn it! As much as I wanted to tell everyone who is the person who paid her to seduce me...well, I can't. I have a headache. And that is not helping the situation.

"I'll leave. I've spent too much time in here." I said and stood up but she grabbed my arm. I know this is very very irrational...but when I turned to her, All I could notice was her slender, sexy, goddess-like body. Don't ask me, I just turned and whoa! Holyshiz, She's so good to fuck. Wait? Where did that come from? I need to get out. Jennifer feed me something that made me like this. Making me feel hot...different kind of hot, not when I have a fever. That kind of _hot_.

"Everything comes with a price." She said with a seductive look and sultry voice. She pressed up her body to me. I almost thought she would kiss me. But she didn't, She just stared at my eyes. Those hypnotizing eyes.

"I'll pay for Thalia's education. I-" She cut me off, placing her fingers on top of my lips. Making me shush.

"That's not what I meant." She said and her hands went somewhere down there (you know what I'm talking about). Gods, She's an expert there. I remembered 16 years ago. Wait, Zeus! Snap out of this! What the heck happened to the Faithful Husband? Push her. Push her. But as much as I wanted to push her my body won't obey me. Her body pressing up against mine...have a good feeling.

"Only one night. And I won't bother you anymore. I won't send Thalia to Goode High where your children with Hera goes. Everything will be silent. Everything will be a secret. Just one night." She whispered to my ear and nibbled it. I shuddered. Her deal, So tempting. So she's planning to send Thalia to Goode? No. That cannot happen! If the others saw her...They'll think of the eyes of her and her facial structure..No. Just no.

"And...I think the aphrodisiac is already working. Besides, You should take my deal. I am for free for you tonight." She added, My last thoughts before she dragged me to a room is:

_Hera, I'm sorry. I love you._

* * *

"Zeus! Wake the damn up!"

**"ZEUS THE HOUSE IS STRUCK BY LIGHTNING!"**

"WAIT? WHAT?!" I jolted up from my bed. There was Poseidon, waking me up. Hades was there in the corner and I am in the bed. Wait? Bed. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Shit! Just Bullshit! Did I just spend a night with Jennifer? Hell no. This is a nightmare. A fucking nightmare. Gods. No, just no. How could I do this? How could I break my promise with Hera? Oh...Gods...Hera...If she knows about this.

"Oh no. Oh no. Don't tell this to Hera. Don't tell this to Hera." I keep murmuring as I slapped my hands to my face. Poseidon patted me in the back. An act of comfort. Hera. Hera. Hera. No, I don't want to hurt her. The last thing I wanted to see was her being hurt...nonetheless..by me.

"Zeus, Calm down. Here water." He said and gave me a glass of water. I drank it in one shot. My hands trembling. I gripped my hair as I think about what is all happening. It's all clear: I cheated on Hera.

_Again._

"P-Poseidon..I-I..Hera...S-she.." I kept blabbering words that even I couldn't understand.

"Zeus, Get a grip. We need to get out of here." Poseidon said, I looked around. It was still the same room that Jennifer and I used. Hades was walking around the room picking something up and after a few minutes later, He threw me the discarded clothes that Jennifer stripped me off from.

"Here. Get dressed. You're naked."

* * *

"What happened?" I asked, After we ordered some take-out coffees, Poseidon and I went straight to only ONE car. While Hades asked for my keys and he drove my car. And I am still wondering where is the other car.

"Here. Long story. But I'll summarize it in any way I can. Remember our last call? Yeah. You shouted you are at a prostitute's house. Both Hades and I quickly went outside of the bar and asked where the hell is that prostitute house you are talking about. And what a great coincidence it has the same name with the other bar. 'The Bar' I mean. It was very far from the first bar and when we went inside we have to find you. It took us a long time too with Sluts getting on our nerves. Then, We found you. Alone in this room. Naked. Fresh from sex." Poseidon said while driving. I drank some coffee. Carefully placing the cup to my lips so that it won't budge and make me wet with coffee.

"About the car? Where's Hades' car?" I asked.

"Actually before Hades and I went to find you in the other 'The Bar' we decided to only use one car and dropped the other car back at Hestia's. Luckily, They were all asleep at that time. So nobody noticed or went out of the house." Poseidon answered.

"This is so shit." I groaned and slumped my back to the chair.

"What happened to you? I know you're not a man who will cheat on Hera. Again." He asked. What did Jennifer say? About aphrodisiac...Ugh. She slipped some Aphrodisiac to the shots that she is giving me. Aphrodisiac is kinda a food substance that increases sexual desire. Reason why I fucked Jennifer.

"Someone slipped an Aphrodisiac to my drink." I answered. Not giving him the whole truth that I have a child with another woman and it was Jennifer whom I have just sex with. I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You won't tell Hera right?" I asked him.

"Hades and I already talked about that. But we're not in the place to tell Hera all of this. You should tell her." He said, I let out a sigh. They won't tell her...But I should be the one who would tell Hera all of this. Sigh, This is so hard. Why? Just why am I so unlucky?

"Thanks. Psy. Thank you a lot." I said. He smiled.

"That's what brothers are for."

* * *

The three of us (Yes, Hades came at Hestia's at the same time with us.) silently walked into the mansion. The Lights were dark. Everyone was asleep.

Or so we thought.

The lights suddenly opened and there on the dining hall revealed Demeter, crunching some cereals. Seriously, Cereals at night? She went to us. Eyes narrowing and observing us.

"It's already past 2 AM. All of you went out at 9:00 and promised to be back at twelve." She stated.

"Did you wait for us?" Hades asked.

"No. Happens to be that I needed a midnight snack. I mean a 2:00 AM snack." She answered and munched the cereal. She whiffed her nose to my clothes. What the hell?

"You reek a woman's perfume, Zeus. What happened? Wait! Did you-" Before she was about to announce the whole world that I cheated on Hera. Poseidon clasped his hand to her mouth.

Gods...

I did so many mistakes...

For a first time in a few years. I cried. Yes, Zeus Jupiter Jove just cried. I just couldn't take this anymore. I cheated on my wife for the second time. Everything goes shit. But that seemed to soften my siblings expressions. I'm the youngest. They were always there for me whenever I trip or cry.

"Zeus..." Demeter softly said and placed her hand on my shoulder. I cried harder but I didn't cry outloud everyone will be awake if I did that.

"We won't tell, Right Demeter?" Hades asked, For the first time in Guinness book of records. Demeter agreed to him.

"Yes. We won't tell. But Zeus...I'm warning you, You've broke Hera's heart once." She advised. I nodded.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry, I reall-"

"Yeah. yeah. Let's don't talk about this okay? Now Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Act as if you three are so drunk and passed out in the couch. You, Zeus, cannot go to your room with your clothes reeking a girl's perfume okay? Hera might be even awake if you go to your room. So just do what I said. You two too." She said, Demeter is nice. Really nice. She's hiding everything. She was too nice. Even when everything was taken away from her. I remembered her husband, Mr. Gardner. He died. Leaving Demeter with Katie. We saw her at her worst moments. But...even when that happened. She still moved on to a new day.

"D-Demeter, Thank you, I-"

"Yeah. I get it. Now all of you act as if passed out on the couch! I'll help you three make out a story tomorrow to explain. Just tell them that you three are so so drunk and just passed out at the couch. I'll sneak the three of you some blankets." She said and went away but before she left to get us some blankets. I called her.

"Hey, Demeter."

She turned her head.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Even if it is just August! So in the next chapter its already Christmas! So yeah yeah yeah PARTY! PARTY**

**Zeus: *drunk* Party, party men!**

**Me: Yeah! Another Shot Zeus?**

**Zeus: Game on!**

**Ares, Apollo and Hermes: Hey, we wanted to join!**

**Athena: Apollo, Hermes, GET OUT you two are underage!**

**Apollo and Hermes: *runs***

**Athena: How about a shot miss author?**

**Ares: Ironic. you kicked ass to Hermes and Apollo but in the end you're the one whose drinking.**

**Athena: At least I am not underage *drinks a beer***

**Me: Ehem, About answering reviews?**

**Ares: Nope, Athena and i will be drinking. *drags Athena out of the room together with a case of beer***

**Me:...**

**Ugh, No one wants to do the reading of reviews! I'll answer it anyway, since I'm sleepy now, I'll answer it in the most simple way. **

**To Hermes Child Awesomeness: Just Dance Rocks!**

**To QueenHera: I know, But the ending of the last chapter was a free ending, The readers decide what happens during the night. **

**To Chumchum1996: Yes, it is very funny but...this chapter is a bit ...dramatic...so yeah.**

**To daughterofposeidon2001: No, Nico is not gay. Not when I'm shipping Thalico. but there won't be Thalico in here because that would be incest if that happened.**

**Guest 1: Thanks. But I wonder on what kind of language is that, I'm sorry but I'm not expert into reading other languages. My guess that...that was french ir spanish? But i know the word is perfect.**

**Guest 2: XD**

**announcements:**

**Review, I need them.**

**Update on Weekends.**

**Next chapter is: Chapter 12-Athena: New Mistletoe Legend. **

**Setting of next chapter, Christmas day.**

**-Cutedivaprincess**


	16. Athena: New Mistletoe Legend

_**Chapter 12-Athena: The New Mistletoe Legend**_

**Athena's P.O.V.**

Good morning everyone and here at the Hestia's estate we could all really feel the...

**CHRISTMAS DAY!**

Who wouldn't right? When I woke up hearing some Christmas tunes coming from the radio and as I saw the Christmas lights has been lit up! It truly is the Christmas day in here! I am so excited! (Maybe I could dance that song 'I'm so excited' on Just Dance later...But we'll see the schedule) So I woke up with an Ares who was hugging me to death, I was like his life pillow. And it starting to get to my nerves because one, I wanted to go down already and wake everyone up for opening the gifts and two, Ares is crying in his sleep.

Crying or maybe whining? or weeping...Ugh. A lot of words are coming to my mind. So early in the morning and there are already like a word factory rummaging up to my head. No wonder why I became the editor-in-chief at Goode High. Speaking of Goode High, Actually, After the Christmas break, I am going to start to teach there. The subjects that I will be handling are Math and some electives of Math such as Consumer's Math, the easiest one and etc. I will also be working on Trigonometry, Geometry and Algebra. And I think they were in demand too of a 'great' Calculus teacher. Damn, so many subjects. Perks of having an ingenious, incomparable, mind.

_"Don't go! No! Please! Athena its dangerous!" _

That was Ares guys, and he was also clutching to my dear sexy body! Wait, Did he just call my name while he was sleeping? I turned to face him, because I was actually facing the other side of the bed with him cuddling me from behind (I did not even know on how we got into this position) and what I saw was a bit unexpected for Ares-the brave. Beads of sweat were dripping from his forehead and he looks so really distraught in his sleep. Shouldn't sleep be some kind of rest? Not some kind of...ugh, Mind block. Been experiencing that from time to time. Oh, another thing that I noticed to Ares. He was crying...with tears falling from those closed eyes. I know it was a tear. But it amazes me that the tear fell without him even opening his eyes.

"Athena..." He murmured, God, this man is so obsessed with me. He's not incest with me right? I'll disown him as my brother the moment I knew that. But I'm sure he's not. Ares is still sane. And I think forbidden relationships weren't yet appearing through our bloodline. I mean, no one is gay, bisexual, lesbian or pedophiles in this family. So yeah, our family is still sane about love. Scratch the gay part, Nico's gay. Nah, nevermind, just joking. Nico's not gay. But its just that he was so unlucky that he became the 'target' the night before yesterday night, the night where we played Just Dance. Oh yeah.

Where are we? Oh, yeah, right, Ares, groaning. Keeps murmuring my name for Goddamned sake!

So what did I, Athena Minerva Jove, have done to a poor being named Mars Ares Jove?

I pushed him off the bed.

This is a double...no maybe a triple point for me. First point, I got Ares off from squeezing me to death. Second point, His body's impact with the wooden floor of this room was so loud that it could wake up the people who were still sleeping. But I guess they are awake now since its Christmas day. Gods, my cousins are so earlybirds when it is Christmas day. The same with my siblings too but how ironic because when we go to school, they're always late on waking up. Third point..Well, I've got nothing.

But I was kinda expecting this 'kind' of reaction from him when I pushed him off the bed. This is what he said:

"**Fucking shit! Athena! Why the hell did you push me off the bed?! Do you know how it damn hurts?! Fucking shitty ass morning!**"

But of course, Athena always have a plan. Or a point in this case.

"You should be thankful that I pulled you out from your nightmare." I replied calmly and stoically, Boom. It struck a chord. He went silent and stood up. Rubbing off some dusts from his set of PJs. He then sat again at our bed. This time, I, too, was sitting at the bed so yeah we're even in height. He was pretty tall too. So even if I'm older than him by one year...Ugh, blame puberty. Ever since both of us got into the stage of adolescence everyone thought Ares was the big brother. Hate you, Ares! Taking away my position!

But still love you bro!

That's the funny thing about family. Even if we always fought, in the end, we still love each other.

"What did you dream of?" I asked softly, knowing that this one is a serious talk. I looked at his eyes straightly. He was avoiding my gaze and his face looks like a thousand problems were hidden beneath it. But Ares is not that kind of man. He's one of the people who has a motto with: _Go with the flow_. So if my suspicions are right that he has some problems due to the distraught and weary face that is presented at his face. What could his problem be? I need to know that. I'm his OLDER sister after all. The responsibility of being the eldest has been weighed down upon my shoulders the moment Ares was born.

And, Ares has done a lot of things to me when I am at my worst state.

He helped me overcome some of my fears. A long time ago, the mention of sex made me nuts. But he helped me overcome it. So mentioning of sex was okay to me but seeing live sex in front of me? That's another thing. I admit when it was during my first seminar at school about family planning, I screamed bloody hell but luckily, Ares was there to put me in the clinic and calm me down. Then, take me home.

"It was that night again. I was there, you were being dragged away but...I...I couldn't..." I know he needs my assurance and even if I am not much a hugger. I hugged him. It's Christmas after all. Maybe my gift to him? Ares and I did not give much material things to each other every Christmas, unlike the twins. Oh, the reason why he gave me the Sea of Monsters book is because that he _wanted_ to. If he wants to, I cannot stop him.

"Athena...I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." He kept murmuring as he returned my hug. I pat his head and whispered soothing, calming words. He was blaming himself again. I am not oblivious to the fact that he kept thinking that it was his fault on why I got raped. I know that, clear as a crystal. Why? Why does everyone kept blaming themselves? Father thinks that it was his fault because if he did not do the 'wrong' that he made 16 years ago then Ares and I wouldn't witness his fight with mother. Mother thought that if maybe she did not raise up her voice at Father, Ares and I wouldn't leave the house. Ares...thought that maybe if he did not leave me at that night, 16 years ago. Maybe I wouldn't get raped.

But they were all wrong.

This is not their fault.

It's mine.

Look, I was too careless. I did not even fight the man back. I should have. I know I am stronger than that. I should have kicked him in the shin and run away from him. I should have slapped him and left his mouth hanging. I should have done that and ran to the candy store, maybe Ares and I could have bought many candies back then.

His fight with Hephaestus.

If I didn't get rape, Ares wouldn't have done things to that innocent girl, Aphrodite. Aphrodite was just a victim. If I...if I did not get rape then maybe...just maybe...Ares will not bully Aphrodite during her childhood years. He ruined her bright, perfectly childhood. Because of me. Me and only me.

"Shshshs, Ares, its not your fault. Never it will be." I whispered to his ears and patted his back. He let out a sigh and I would have bear-hugged him longer if my siblings did not just barge in to our room. Nice timing, my siblings. Very, very nice timing. Someone even coughed just let Ares and I to be aware that they are already here. Can't they see that we're having a sibling moment? Oh, come on! Seriously? I kinda like Ares' warmth, truthfully. I mean, he's warm. He's so fun to cuddle with. He's like a bear. A big, big, teddy bear that I could hug. Its just that Ares is a live teddy bear. A live teddy bear that I could hug when I'm scared in the night.

"I thought Apollo and Artemis are the only ones who have their sweet moment." Hermes said as Ares and I disentangled ourselves from our hug. And the funny thing is, both Ares and I are now glaring at Hermes. I find it funny when siblings are in sync. I feel that whenever two persons are in sync, something...is something. I mean, there's a scientific explanation on why can two people synchronize and that scientific explanation would be amazing. I haven't really looked it up on google yet. But I do wanted to know why. Was it because of our chromosomes? Or our genes? DNA?

"HEY! We do not have sweet moments!" Both Apollo and Artemis said in a defensive manner. Again they synchronized. How many times have the twins synchronized? Around a thousand times? No, I think that was an exaggeration. Nevermind. Why am I talking about synchronization anyway? As I looked at the door, yeah, there are my siblings. But they're not complete. I mean, Hephaestus is not here. I sighed, when will Hephaestus and Ares get along? I hope they would be alright soon. I really hope...But...I don't think Hephaestus will apologize...I think, he would only apologize once Aphrodite came back to him. Aphrodite is really special to Heph.

"Anyway, why are you two hugging?" Artemis asked, looking at me and Ares. Ares and I just looked at each other and shrugged. But I could clearly read his mind and he was saying: _You're the one who hugged me._

"Ermm, Christmas gift?" I said, with a bit of a questioning tone. But they didn't seem to notice that because the next thing that happened was Dionysus jumping at our bed. So Dionysus jumped into the bed and hugged me and Ares.

"Merry Christmas!" He shouted in delight. I smiled. How innocent Dionysus was. I hope my siblings and I were just like Dionysus. Innocent. It would be nice if we were like that. We would play toys and fight around the most useless things. No complicated happenings, no awkward moments. Just happiness. Imagining that...was so refreshing.

"Merry Christmas too! Dionysus!" I shouted as I returned the hug. Well, you know what happens next. All of my siblings are now crushing me in a death hug.

I was happy.

Really.

But it would be really nice if Hephaestus is here with us.

* * *

Breakfast is good.

I mean, everything is good.

Okay, except for the fact that Ares is shouting right now, beside me.

**"ATHENA! SLAM THE DAMN BREAK!"**

"Ermmm...Where's the break again?" I asked, then I stepped my foot at the wrong pedal of the car. And you know what happens. The pedal that I stepped on, was actually the accelerator of the car. And the result? Its not pretty, our car zoooooooooomed really really fast. from 60 km/h it moved to 100 km/h I was a bit assured to the fact that there are no speedlimit cameras in here, because if there is one in here. My siblings and I would have been on the jail right now because first: I don't have a driving license and I am not good with driving. Second: Ugh, nevermind. There is no such 'second' thing.

"**Fucking shit! Athena! The break not the accelerator!**"

Honestly, I'm tired of Ares cursing and shouting at me.

So this is what you get when you pop the nerves of Athena.

**"ARES! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU ARE CLEARLY NOT DAMN HELPING IN MY STATE YOU SON OF A BITCH! ONE MORE BULLSHIT CURSE AND SHOUT AND I'LL FUCKING SLAM THE ACCELERATOR SO YOUR SORRY ASS WOULD HIT THE ROAD AND YOUR BODY WOULD RIP INTO LITTLE JERKY PIECES!"**

Well, it worked. Ares did shut up. I was lucky that Dionysus is not here. So there is no minor in the car. The only ones that were in this trip was me, Ares, Macaria, Melinoe, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Percy, Nico and Bianca. So yeah. I was so infuriated with Ares. He goes shouting and commanding and I got tensed and I'm pressured. And I'm like Oh my ghad, Ares just stop shouting and eventually I shouted at him with so so many unintelligent curses. That is why you do not mess with Athena. You do not irritate her or else...I have so many words lined up if you ever get on my nerves.

Imbeciles.

Those are my examples, which your degraded mind do not understand. I sighed, Haist, this is not you Athena. Calm down.

So after I released a few breathes, Ares too calmed down but it did not changed the fact that we were still driving at a 100km/h speed. I was also lucky that this was a straight road. Oh, and at the same time I shouted at Ares, the people in the back too shut up. Either stunned or surprised on the way I made Ares to shut his mouth up.

"I'm sorry-"

"Just tell me what I needed to do!" I said, I know it was harsh, because he was already apologizing. But his sorry is not helping right now. So yeah. And I am still angry at you, Ares. I think I will need a cold frappe later so I could talk to you without out bursting. He was looking at me, but I am not looking at him. I should concentrate on the road. And besides, if I turned to face him, I could have slapped him. Its just that I hate it when he curses.

"Go to the side, lets switch places. Slowly lift up your feet at the accelerator then step on the clutch then slam the break." He said slowly, I did what he said. And this time I did it perfectly but almost hit the trash bin meter away from us. Both he and I got off the van but when I left the driver's seat, I slammed the door. _Hard._ I went to the inside of the van where my siblings are seating. Yes, the inside. Not the seat beside him.

I sat beside Apollo and Artemis. Artemis patted my back as I calmed down. Truthfully saying, I was still fuming inside.

How did I end up driving anyway?

_**Flashback: Opening of Gifts (After their breakfast)**_

_"ARESSSSSSSSSSSSS!" I screamed as I opened my gift from him. I was excited because he gave me a gift. I've told you that we do not give each other much material things during Christmas. And well, he gave me a gift. And this is what I got. _

_A book._

_HE GAVE THE TITAN'S CURSE!_

_Remember when I told you about the Percy Jackson series? The one that Rick Riordan wrote? Yeah, well, this is the third book! The first book is the Lightning Thief, the second is the Sea of Monsters, the third is the Titan's Curse. And thanks to Ares, I got this book. But...I was a bit curious. Because it was just like three days ago, he gave me the sea of monsters book and now he gave me the titan's curse book. _

_So here's my conclusion: Ares bought the whole Percy Jackson set!_

_I ran to Ares who was finished opening his gifts (I didn't give him a gift actually. Don't worry, Ares, after my first salary, I'll treat you at Starbucks.) I smacked him at the shoulder. I got his attention now. He turned to me, eyebrows raising. And eyes very confused with a hint of irritation since I just hit him on the shoulder._

_"What?!" He asked, I took a glance at the gifts he received. There was a book named: Mythology written by Edith Hamilton. Yes, guys, Ares reads. But he reads about WAR. I bet you, Ares will probably only read the Trojan War part of the book. Because, as I have said. He only reads about war. But I wonder who gave him the book? Could be Aunt Hestia though._

_"You bought the whole Percy Jackson set?!" I asked, playfully, continually, hitting him at the shoulder. The others were glancing at us, laughing. The others were still opening their gifts._

_"No! I did not! Why would I buy that?" He asked, putting his arms around in defense as I continued hitting him. I hope my playful punches were not strong, because if that is really hurting Ares, I would be feeling guilty._

_"Three days ago, you gave me the sea of monsters book. Today, you gave me the Titan's Curse book. Now, tell me, Ares, What kind of sorcery is this?!" I asked, more like shouted actually. Ares...I am a die hard fan of Percy Jackson series and if you have one set of it, I'll steal it you bastard!_

_"I bought two books? Wasn't that possible?" He asked, I stopped hitting him. I crossed my arms and huffed at him._

_"That's the truth?" I asked._

_"Yeah?" He said._

_"Good. Because if you really have a whole set of Percy Jackson series. I'll go steal it from you." I said and turned away. _

_"What a childish thing to fight. Seriously." Macaria said, catching my attention. Sorry? Did I just hear it wrong? What I'm fighting for is so childish? Excuse me, Miss Macaria Di Angelo Jove, Percy Jackson is a serious fight! Look, I have been saving up my money just to buy the damn book and now you're telling me that what I am fighting for is useless?! Oh, Macaria, you'll meet the wrath of Athena Minerva Jove._

_"What did you say?" I asked, my eyes turning dark. I started giving her the deadliest of my glares which I learned from Ares. If you need a death-glare guru, Ares is there. Ares' death glare is the most frightening one you could ever see. I noticed that my other siblings are also looking at me and Macaria. Ares was smirking, he was proud because I am doing this death glare that he taught. The others were watching in amusement. The seniors (The oldies) did not seem to notice this._

_She quickly avoided my gaze and ran to Melinoe, hid behind Melinoe's back. And while she was running she was screaming this:_

_"Fine! Sorry! Just stop the death glare, I already had enough of Ares' death glare! I'll buy you Percy Jackson book! I'll buy you"_

_What a lucky Christmas day._

_So I walked to Macaria who was still shaking behind Melinoe's back. While Melinoe was just giving Macaria some worried glances. I could tell that Macaria and Melinoe's twin bond is not so strong like our twins. Because...if this was Apollo and Artemis, Apollo would have stood up for Artemis right now. But...Maybe I'm a bit wrong because maybe that only occurs to fraternal twins? Maybe its not working on twins who have the same genders? Not so sure..._

_When I came near to them, Macaria was actually whispering something to Melinoe._

_"Hey, Melinoe, I actually don't have enough money to buy Athena a book. Do you have some?" Macaria asked in a hushed voice to Melinoe. Actually, I heard her. But let us just pretend that I did not hear that because...let's say this is my amnesty for her. _

_"Ugh, Macaria! Why are you not saving money! You're using my bank account again?!" Melinoe asked/shouted in a whispered tone. Ohhhh...So Melinoe is the 'thrifty' twin while Macaria is the 'spend-the-whole-money-on-salary-day' twin._

_"Ehem" I coughed, the Hades' twins looked at me. Macaria is already sweating buckets of...well sweat. I don't know why, the temperature is really cold. Maybe humidity? She looks really nervous. But Melinoe was a bit...calm. But I know she's shaking up a bit too._

_"You're buying me the book?" I asked, changing my 'scary' atmosphere to 'cute' atmosphere. Here's what I did: I did a puppy face on the twins' face! I really wanted the fourth book guys, bear with me? I still haven't completed the series...But I really need to complete the first series because there is still 5 books sequel to this series and I am also going to buy that too. Heroes of Olympus series. I've read the plot. AND IT IS SO AMAZING! And soon, Rick will probably publish the last book of it: Blood of Olympus. Which all the fans were awaiting for, including me. Though, I haven't even completed the first series yet!_

_"I'll take acting classes from Athena." Artemis nudged Apollo and said that. Apollo nodded too. Here's what's happening around: Ares, Artemis and Apollo were watching us. Mom, Dad and the oldies are talking about what the oldies always talk about. Hermes, Percy and Nico were having some boys talk I guess? Percy was actually saying something about a girl named Annabeth Chase. Bianca and Katie are also talking (it was actually about Bianca donating her dolls to Katie since Bianca...is...well, Bianca) Dionysus was looking at his new toys. _

_"Agree." Apollo replied to Artemis. Let's go back to me, Macaria and Melinoe._

_"So...you're going to buy me the book?" I asked, repeating my question at Macaria and Melinoe. Macaria nodded slowly while Melinoe looks like she really wanted to slap Macaria right now. But Melinoe asked something to me before she continues her plan on slapping Macaria (That is what I just thought okay? Because by the looks that Melinoe was giving Macaria, I thought that Melinoe was already killing Macaria inside her head. Oh, sibling love.)_

_"How much is the book?" Melinoe asked, Macaria beamed up. Based on my observation on her face features she was thinking: Yay! Melinoe will save the day! But I don't really know if Melinoe would save her once she knew on what is the price of the fourth Percy Jackson book._

_"Around 7$ and 99 cents." I smiled. **(A/N: It was actually 289 pesos here at the Philippines.) **_

_"Fine." Melinoe huffed and glared at Macaria. Macaria hugged her._

_"Cheer up Melinoe! This means we'll go to the mall!" Macaria said. Oh, mall, yes! Then I'll go to the bookstore and hug my new book. Just wait, Percy Jackson, I'll come and read the fourth book!_

_"Let's go ask the oldies if we could go to the mall!" Artemis said and went to the oldies who were talking. She and Dad and talked and after a few nods she went back to us. With a sad face. Ugh, I know what this means._

_"We could go to the mall..." Artemis said, everyone smiled._

_"But...someone needs to drive us to the mall." Artemis continued._

**_"aaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww"_**

_"Yeah. I asked Dad. He said he doesn't feel like driving at all." Artemis added. My hopes were crushed. I felt my heart shattering. Why does this have to happen?_

_But then, a crazy idea came in to me._

_"I know how to drive!" I said...I know how to drive. **A little.**_

_"Great!" Everyone shouted._

_"Wait, you know how to drive? Who taught you?" Ares asked._

_"Ummm...A friend?" I said._

_Even dad was surprised but I just told him that I knew._

_Seriously, guys, I know how to drive but...Reading how to drive is different than actual driving._

_Because, I've read on how to drive but I haven't actually tried to drive._

**_End of Flashback (Now at the mall)_**

So we split into two groups. Me, Macaria and Melinoe then the rest are in the other group. Ares was wise that he did not go with me because I'll give him my cold shoulder, if he come with me.

Macaria, Melinoe and I went to the Bookstore first. We bought the fourth book YIPPIE! And Melinoe gave her card to the cashier woman and everything was paid. So their deal with me is good. They handed me the book and I was so happy handling it. It was like I won in the international spelling bee and the book was the trophy. That's how happy I am.

Macaria and Melinoe looked at me with a strange look. And its starting to get on my nerves. The two looked at each other as if a twin telepathy was happening between them then looked at me and grinned. The grin was scary guys.

"We've bought you your book." Macaria started.

"So...?" I asked, urging them to continue the cliffhanging sentence.

"We're going to have some shopping!" Melinoe said.

**Oh. My. Ghad. Please. No. Shopping.**

* * *

"Which one should I get, the violet or the pink one?" Macaria asked, holding out two sweatshirts. Then, Melinoe came from the dressing room holding two leather jackets. One with the color of blue and the other is brown. Let me guess, what would happen next. She will come to me and ask which color is good with her complexion.

"Hey! Athena! What do you think? The blue or the brown?" Melinoe asked. Holding out the two leather jackets. Macaria looked at it and her eyebrows furrowed. She also wrinkled her nose, as if smelling the jackets. Oh, come on, what's wrong with the jacket?

"I think the brown suits me." Macaria suggested. Melinoe rolled her eyes at Macaria.

"I don't want to have another identical shirt with you. Please! We're 23 now, okay?" Melinoe said, exasperated. I chuckled, I remembered when they were kids. Always have the same style of shirt, dress, shoes, hats, gloves...etc. They just only differ in color. Like Macaria likes girly colors while Melinoe prefers manly colors like brown and blue. That is the difference between them.

Have I mentioned to you that Melinoe has a straight black hair while Macaria have a curly jet black hair?

Yes. Their natural style of hair was actually straight but people have been switching Macaria with Melinoe because of it. So Macaria went to the salon and curled her hair so that now, we could identify which is Macaria and Melinoe. Yes, guys, they are identical twins. Now, that I have observed them Macaria and Melinoe's face features are from Hades while Bianca's face feature came from Maria then Nico has a mix of both parents.

"So violet or pink?" Macaria turned to me and asked. Well, I'm really not much into fashion. I hate shopping, okay? Ask Artemis too. She and I doesn't really like shopping for clothes. But Mom is a bit of a shopping addict and she has a good sense of fashion too. Really. I mean whenever Mom goes to office, her clothes were like: KABOOM! It's formal yet elegant. It brings out her natural beauty. While Artemis is a bit like Bianca too, wearing boyish clothes. I've never seen her in a skirt. She only wears skirt if it was really required. But usually, it was jeans and sneakers.

Me? Well, I'm actually a formal person. I like wearing formal and simple clothes. Just one pencil skirt and a long-sleeve polo, I'm good. With a bit of a gold necklace then a pair of pearly earrings. Don't forget the stilettos too! Then, a gucci bag. Yes. Formal, I know. Fits for a teacher like me. Lately, I've been buying clothes like that since I am going to teach at Goode high after this Christmas break. But when I was in high school, I always wear shirts with buttons in front. I like my clothes in that way. I'm not much fond of printed shirts and etc. that Bianca and Artemis have been wearing.

"I prefer Violet, because pink is for children." I answered truthfully. For our ages, Lavender and purple are the best feminine colors that would have suit us. Am I a fashion guru? No. I even hate shopping. Speaking of the word shopping, its reminding me again of Hephaestus and Aphrodite.

Hephaestus told me once that Aphrodite likes shopping.

Sigh, If only, Aphrodite is here...

"How about mine?" Melinoe asked, I looked between blue and brown. Hmmm, in her case, I would have prefer the brown. It's quite good and for mature people too. Where is Macaria? Already waiting for Melinoe at the cashier. Right, Melinoe will pay.

"Brown. Makes you look a matured person." I said. Melinoe dashed in to Macaria and both of them paid their clothes. I really don't understand why people like them spend so much money for clothes. It would have been productive if their buying books rather than clothes. Books can make you intelligent, wiser, and...you can discover new words through reading.

But, I guess, people have different preferences on how they spend their money. Some people even thought that my books are useless. Seriously, I wanted throw my whole bookshelf at the person who said that.

Macaria and Melinoe came back. Their goofy grin plastered on their face again. _Great, What now?_

"Hey, Athena, You're going to be a teacher right?" They asked. Earning some stares from the people passing by because of these twins who just synchronized.

"Yeah...And?" I asked. Ugh, this feels like a deja vu. Suddenly the twins grabbed both of my wrists and pulled me out of the store. Running. _So they said Ares and I are fighting for a childish thing? Look at them who were acting like kids._

"Wait where are we going?!" I asked, take note that we are still running. Macaria and Melinoe glanced at me and said:

"**158 designer's blvd.**"

The first thing that came to me when they said that is: _**Formal clothes.**_

So putting the puzzle pieces together. My conclusion is that these two will shop formal clothes for me to wear at Goode High.

This is my reaction:

"Macaria! Melinoe! I don't have enough money to pay for the clothes at the clothes in there. You know the clothes in there are expensive!" I shouted. Half of it was a lie. I have enough money. But I don't want to spend it for clothes. And now you're asking, Why didn't you buy the last book of Percy Jackson if you already have ENOUGH money to buy a 158 designer's blvd. clothe? Here's the reason: I am going to be a teacher. Go figure it out. Of course, I will be needing some money for my school works. Such as for...you know what I mean.

"Melinoe will pay it!" Macaria exclaimed. Melinoe nodded and smiled. The three of us stopped. There it is! The 158 designer's blvd. shop!

"You two are serious?" I asked. A bit overwhelmed.

"Yep! Consider it as a Christmas gift. And you know, Macaria and I are already working." Melinoe said. Yeah, so they got their salaries.

"Oh...well...Thanks?" I said.

"Uh ah! We have a condition." Macaria said, holding out her pointy finger. Oh great. Conditions. Nice. Conditions with Macaria and Melinoe...I am soooo excited for it. Sarcasm.

"What condition?" I asked. The twins looked at each other and grinned for the nth time.

"We are going to pick your clothes."

**Great.**

**Fuck my life.**

So the three of us went inside the store. And it is really big for my opinion and as I looked at the prices. It is really BIG too. Big shop=Big money. I wonder what kind of clothes will the twins buy me? I am already seeing some...formal clothes that I wanted to try on. I know that I have just said to you that I don't like shopping but seeing those...formal, elegant clothes makes me want to try one. Girl's instinct, I guess?

"So, what kind of skirt you usually wear?" Melinoe asked. Macaria was ogling her eyes on some 'party' clothes that she saw. She was about to get one dress but Melinoe swatted her hand away from it and gave her a look. Macaria gave her a puppy look but it didn't work. Macaria was really sad.

"Pencil skirt." I answered.

"Hmmm...And blouse?" Macaria asked.

"Long sleeve." I said. Both of them stopped and looked at me as if I was a doll. But I know they were thinking.

"Peploom skirt would have been nice." Macaria said. Holding her chin.

"Then, this?" Melinoe asked then grab a mocha brown long sleeve with black buttons. It was pretty cute, truthfully saying. I touched the cloth and found out that this is not just a simple long sleeve. Its not cotton. And its like the long sleeve is...waterproof? I don't know. As I touched the dress more, I found out that it was stretchable too. Great. I think this costs a lot.

"Oh yes! Now lets go grab a black peploom skirt." Macaria said. They pushed me to a dressing room then the two sprinted around the whole store finding this effin' peploom skirt. What is that anyway? I peeked outside just to see how the two were doing in finding this peploom skirt. And it was a total chaos. There's Macaria and Melinoe fighting a random stranger just for the last peploom skirt.

"Excuse me, Miss, We're trying to be nice here. Could you please just lend us this peploom skirt?" Macaria asked. Tugging the peploom skirt from the poor lady.

"No. There are many peploom skirts in here." The lady answered. Great. She is just like Macaria/Melinoe no. 2. Fashionwhore.

"But this is black. And this is our ideal skirt for our friend." Melinoe answered.

The tug of hair war was about to begin...If only a saleslady did not came and gave them a stock of that black peploom skirt. Phew, I thought Macaria and Melinoe would make a scene just because of a peploom skirt. But Macaria and Melinoe's case was a bit embarrassing on my opinion, when you think that, that was the last piece of clothe then suddenly this saleslady came bringing an extra one. Very, very embarrasing, I'm telling you.

Macaria and Melinoe ran towards me, then handed out the peploom skirt together with the mocha long sleeve top with buttons on the middle. I only now noticed that this polo was a bit longer in the back. The front is a bit shorter and the back portion of the top was a bit longer. Making a flowing effect.

After around 5 minutes. I went out of the dressing room wearing the new piece of clothing.

Macaria and Melinoe were sitting at the waiting sofa in front of the dressing room and their eyes gleamed when they saw me in this outfit. But suddenly, their faces became gloomy as they looked at my feet. Why? What's wrong? I looked down and yeah, they had a good reason to be sad because when I looked down, I was wearing vans. Not really a good partner to this formal outfit.

Macaria elbowed Melinoe and Melinoe ran throughout the whole store. When she came back she's holding a black high heel stilettos. Good thing I have been training myself to wear high heels. I know that my job will require such formality so when I entered college slowly, I have been raising the inch of my heel. At my first year, I wore 1 inch heel. Then, 2nd year, 2 inches. So on and so forth. I stopped myself at the 4 inches. And this stiletto that my cousins brought are 4 inches. So I'm good.

I sat beside them and wore the heels. They supported me as I try to regain my balance while standing. This stiletto is a bit shaky. I walked around the store and I find myself slowly...being used to this shoe.

"Yiieeeeeeeeee! You're so cute, Athena! I bet all the male teachers at the Goode High will fall head-over-heels for you!" Macaria squealed. I went back to the dressing room but before I closed the door I said this to her.

"Yeah. Yeah. But I'm not in the mood to enter relationships okay?"

* * *

"So you have a boyfriend named Thanatos?" I asked as I took a sip from my frappe. We are here at the starbucks. As I have told you, I really wanted a frappe before I would face Ares. We were actually waiting for the others. The mall is so big and they texted us about their location it was like in the other side of this effin' gigantic mall. Since, I don't want to walk and I'm tired because of these twins. We texted them back and told them just to meet here at starbucks.

Macaria was talking about her boyfriend named Thanatos. They just got 'on' months ago...you know else of the details. But as Macaria talk dreamily of Thanatos, I noticed on how Melinoe shut up and pretend as if she wasn't hearing Macaria. I could sense _Jealousy._

"He's so sweet, charming...but he has a dark aura...Mind you, he's a gangster!" Macaria said, hitting my shoulder. Ugh, this is what happens when people are foolishly in love. That's why I don't want to have a boyfriend, or lover or something. Besides, all the guys who courted me will go first to Ares' fists.

"Melinoe, do you have a boyfriend?" I asked. Subsiding Macaria's dreamy blabbering. What my mind is really saying now at Macaria is: I don't care. But that would be too harsh so I just changed the topic. They're still my cousins after all. And...I feel...something...for Melinoe. It was like Macaria is accidentally bragging about her boyfriend and then she also accidentally makes her twin jealous.

"Ummm, Me? No. I-I don't think so..." Melinoe said, then looked at the floor. I wonder why she gets giddy when I asked her. I was about to ask her if she have someone she likes but I guess my siblings and cousins just had to ruin the time.

"We're here!" Hermes exclaimed. How happy Hermes is. I wish I could have the same happiness on Christmas Day. But I guess seeing Ares just had to turn off my mood. MAJOR TURN OFF!

We all went to the parking lot of the mall and got inside our van. This time Ares drove. Since he could drive. We all now know that Ares could drive since he's the hero of the day. Amazing, Ares. Very amazing. Clap. Clap. Clap. Gosh, I think I'm feeling some jealousy over Ares. In a way, it seems that Ares is suitable of being the eldest between the two of us. While I...I'm just nothing.

This time too, I sat beside him at the front.

* * *

I exited the van flawlessly and as I stepped on the snowy ground, a snowball hit me.

"**Dionysus!**" I shrieked. I looked at the bushes in front of the mansion and there is Katie and Dionysus hiding. This is actually a great time for a snowball fight but I'm a bit downer today and I really just wanted to go up and read my two new books. I'm not in the mood to be so happy. Ironic, isn't it? Its Christmas yet I'm so depressed?...or not happy. I should be happy. But I don't feel like being happy.

Carrying my two shopping bags, one from a bookstore and the other from the 158 designer's blvd. I went inside Hestia's mansion avoiding the snowball fight that was happening outside. I could hear Macaria and Melinoe shrieking and complaining that the clothes they are wearing today are not appropriate for snowball fighting.

The oldies were in the dining table. Recollecting their old memories, laughing, rejoicing. Talking about the past. Having snacks. Good for them, they're happy. But I'm not happy. I walked upstairs then went to my room. Ehem, my room with Ares. But he's not here. He's stuck in the snowball fight that the others were having. Suits him. He should be stuck in there forever.

I carelessly let myself fall at the big bed. I was so tired. I also locked the door, I don't want Ares coming in to 'our' room.

***knock***

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you, Ares!" I shouted. Expecting it was Ares who was knocking but eventually, he's not the one who's knocking.

"I'm not Ares!" The voice from the door said. I sat up from my bed, looking strangely at the door.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Artemis." Ohhh...So its Artemis. What does she need now? A Math tutorial? Girl support?

"Come in." I said lazily and slumped back to my bed.

"Ermm...Your door was locked." Artemis said. Great. I stood up and opened the door. Yes, I am irritated. Sorry, Artemis. Its just that I want to be alone for the moment. I was like a girl in her monthly period because of my temper.

"What?" I asked. She went inside and sat at the bed. I sat there too, but later then lied at the bed.

"Why did you come here?" I asked. Looking at the ceiling of our room. The back of my hand on top of my forehead. I then felt her lying beside me too, staring at the ceiling too.

"You should accept Ares' apology." She said. ARGHHHHHHH! I REALLY DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT HIM!

"No." I answered.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why are you telling this to me anyway?" I asked.

"I don't like siblings fighting." Artemis said. Hypocrite.

"Says the person who pushed her twin because her twin pushed him." I countered. Yes, I know the incident. Ares told me. She chuckled.

"Touche. I know. But Ares already apologized. When Apollo pushed me, he didn't say sorry so I sulked just like what you did but when Apollo came later and apologized, I accepted it. You, Ares already apologized. But it was you who didn't accept his sorry. Athena, Men saying sorry is a hard job for them." Artemis said. I hate it because she has a point.

"Then, they should be used on saying sorry to a woman. What about if they marry?" I stated.

"Men are prideful beings. When they apologize, it was usually sincere." Artemis said. I sighed. Fine, I'll go talk to him.

"You win." I said. She smiled at me. I stood up and walked outside of my room. She, too, went outside with me. I'm sure Ares is still at the front yard. So I walked back downstairs and went outside of Hestia's mansion to look for him.

There, I found him.

Under a tree.

Sitting.

I sat beside him. Tucked my knees ad hugged it. It was a bit awkward and I don't know how to start. I wouldn't have done this at first without Artemis' persuasion. Artemis among my siblings...is very different to me. Yes, because she's a girl. But there is something different between my bond with her and my bond with my other brothers.

"Hey, Ares..I know I was a bit harsh...awhile ago...I'm sorry." I said. He chuckled.

"Yeah. Me too." He suddenly wrapped his arms around me and gave me...

a noogie.

You know noogies right? Its when your older brother uses his knuckle then poke you in the head with it. In my case, its my younger brother who's giving me a noogie. Damn you, Ares. I pushed him away. He's laughing now. Oh no. You Mars Ares Jove! You do not laugh at Athena!

"Ugh! Don't give me a noogie! I'm the older sibling!" I said. He did not heed on my proclaims and just did what he had done awhile ago. Pulled me again and gave me a noogie. I started kicking and I shoved him away. He's now laughing really hard.

"What's funny?" I asked. I stood up and crossed my arms. Shook a little bit of snow from my clothes too. He too did the same. But still laughing.

"Nothing!" He said. But still he's laughing out loud. I wanted to kick him in the jut right now.

"Hey! Athena and Ares are under a mistletoe!" Katie pointed out. Dionysus smacked her in the head. Shaking his head. It was like he was saying: No, no, no. Wow, kids these days. Smacking their cousins. Ares and I looked up and only realized too that we are under a mistletoe. You are all aware of what happens when a male and a female is under a mistletoe right?

What's the answer?

"So they should kiss!" Katie squealed. Oh dear god. Is Katie somehow supporting incest or what?

"Katie! They're siblings! They can't kiss!" Dionysus pointed out. And let me guess, Dionysus is an anti-incest person.

"Well...What should they do then?" Katie asked. I know these two won't stop until Ares and I do something. I looked at Ares who was just watching Katie and Dionysus.

"You know those two won't stop until we do something right?" I asked. He looked at me.

"So should I kiss you or what?" He asked. I hit him on the chest. Bastard.

"No! Who are we, Cersei and Jaime?" I asked. His eyes suddenly widened.

"You watch Game of Thrones?!" He shouted.

"Hey! I did not watch it. I know I can't watch it. I could only read it." I defensed. For those who did not know Game of Thrones. It was actually a book in a series called a song of ice and fire. Then, HBO turned it into a series which is full of the dreaded three letter word. I've read it and skipped the parts whenever someone was kissing because the _voice in the back of my head_ might come again and whisper. Now why was this being related to our situation? There's this twins who are incest. Yes, they even had a child. And the child was a bit...spoiled or...what? Maybe the effects of having a child with your full-blooded kin.

"Yes, yes, you can't watch it. I forbid you from watching it." Ares said. Turning into strict-overprotective-brother-mode.

"But you're watching it." I said.

"Because I could. You couldn't and I don't like you watching things like that. You know 'he' comes when you watch something like that right?" He asked. I nodded. 'He' was our preference for the bad man 16 years ago.

Damn. I'm remembering.

My headache.

_He's going to whisper again._

"Hey Athena, you're alright?" He asked. I looked at my surroundings and saw how playfully and innocently my siblings played snowball. I looked at Ares. Since we couldn't kiss under a tree...this is my new mistletoe legend. I took out my pinky finger. He connected it with his' too. We made a promising gesture. Our pinkies interlocked and shaking. I will make a promise under this tree. Let this tree witness...

"J-just promise me that we will do everything we can just to maintain this family's happiness." I said. Seriously. Then, I heard 'his' whispers again.

_That will be broken, how can you be happy when you're already dirty?_

I fought it. I will fight him. I won't be weak anymore!

I looked at my siblings who were happy and playing. Yes, it doesn't matter even if I am already tainted. My family is always there. They won't leave me. Our family is complete and never it will be broken. They will be always at my side.

Get out of my mind now! I don't care about you! My family is always there!

"Promise." Ares said. The moment he said 'promise' I felt that my burden has been lifted. The headache went away. Maybe I just needed to see my siblings happy and that could make me recover from this 'stress'. Yes, Family is always the answer. Even when all of my friends will leave me...they...they will always be there. I let out a breathe. The headache was gone.

And maybe the voice will never come back again.

* * *

**Pretty long guys. And I need reviews. My efforts are wasted if my long long chapter is not returned by reviews.**

**Me: Good for you, Athena. Maybe the voice will really not come back again. **

**Athena: Yeah. So reviews?**

**Me: They're pretty small in amount. But I'll still answer them. First review?**

**Athena: From chumchum1996. If Nico knows about Thalia wouldn't they talk about their parents alot? He asks. But he says, great chapter and finally drama again. He's not saying that Drama is good but the just dance chapter made him want something to happen.**

**Me: Answer to your question is no. Thalia doesn't really like talking about her parents. And Nico doesn't really wants to share his very 'idiotic' family. And Thalia only know that her father's name is 'Zeus' but she doesn't know his surname so she's not wondering if her dad is related to Nico because of Nico's surname 'Jove'. Just to clear things up. Oh, I like drama actually. I know its not good but I like the drama in stories. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Athena: From GoddessofMarriage-QueenHera, Our loyal friend out there. Thalia is Nico's bestfriend...But also his half-cousin? Cool! Plot twist! She says she feels sorry for Hera.**

**Me: Yes, the reason why Nico wasn't feeling anything for Thalia is because...that well...the blood that is being tied between them is reacting. Alam mo yung lukso ng dugo? Ganun lang yun! (For the other readers, this is actually a tagalog term meaning the blood intuition between two people who doesn't know that they are actually related) Salamat po sa review! **

**Athena: So you're a filipino. I only now knew. Well, third review from gustly. IT has a good history and when will Hephaestus and Ares talk back to each other?**

**Me: Yes, the history...I really sketched the history again and again. I made everything in order. It was the hardest thing about this story. Their pasts. But somehow I connected all of their pasts...in a way. And..Ares and Hephaestus...We'll see if they will talk again. They might be. But...maybe that day would be so far from this day. Thanks for the review! Keep reviewing!**

**Athena: hermes child awesomeness. says that Nico might start dating thalia but at the moment thalia tells on who is her father...all in all this review wants Thalico to happen.**

**Me: child, I understand you. I support Thalico. But I have promised in my second chapter (The VERY long author's note) that I wouldn't put incest. As much as I am a fan of incest. I promised that I wouldn't put incest so I only made Thalia and Nico bestfriends because that's the closest they could only get. I don't break promises. Sorry, but maybe after this story I would make a story about Thalia and Nico. But that is only MAYBE. A oneshot about them perhaps?**

**Keep the reviews coming lovelies! **

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 13-Artemis: Without Thy Brother**

**Setting: Back at Goode High, Vacation's over. And we would also meet our lovely Zoe Nightshade in the next chapter!**

**-cutedivaprincess**


End file.
